Blue in Harmony
by ShootingStarShade
Summary: What happens when all adventures end? Probably the hero get bored, and thats why they tried to make a new one, and of course making an adventure is kinda bit a bad idea. So its up to our certain hero, the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog to venture himself in a land where is not actually familiar. He could find friends, enemies or even make some romance. More on, in the story.
1. Prologue

**ShootingStarShade: Hey there everyone I'm here for the start of my very first story. Hope you guys enjoy. So basically I wanna ship some characters, and I'd go for hero to hero, since I wanna make a story that is not based on speed itself but rather curious to my actions uhh or something. (** _ **Damn I don't make good reason**_ **) And so probably the story is like the Mlp series but a shorter way. Basically, I wanna test my story skills before I add like my OC/s or anything but anyways lets goo! (^v^)/**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story, they belong to their respective owners.  
Sonic from Sega and MLP from Hasbro, I am just using them for the entertainment purposes.**

 **That's all and I hope you all enjoy the first part of the series.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Sonic an anthropomorphic hedgehog, fastest thing alive, heroes of all, a knight, a werehog/wolf, and a genie slayer sorta? But anyways, Sonic has been the hero of all and he had a lot of adventures in his memories that keeping him happy all the time. Although he remembers the time in the crisis that almost everyone of his are in danger.

While the blue hero is running in the fields feeling the wind. He heard a ring from his wrists and so he stops. He looked at his wrists and presses a button to answer the call. The watch thing then shows a hologram of a fox.

"Hey Tails! How are ya?" Sonic said in a joyful tune as the fox smiles as an answer.

"Doing just fine Sonic. Listen I wanna just let you know that I wanna test something here. Anddd, maybe I could use a little help?" The two-tailed fox, Tails asked.

"Sure buddy, be right there." Sonic said as the fox nodded and closes of the conversation as the hologram disappears. "Wonder what Tails making. Better check it out" Sonic said to himself as he sped off to Tails' lab.

As soon he reaches there he heard loud sounds coming from inside. This caught Sonic's attention as he burst in to see whats happening. After he enters, he saw that Tails is on the floor looking unconscious, Sonic didn't think much more as he directly went to Tails.

"Hey Tails buddy, wake up. Are you alright?!" Sonic kept asking looking worried.

The fox then slightly get up and laugh nervously, "Haha yeah, I might have miscalculated a bit of the work." Tails said as his hand were on his head.

Sonic sighed in relief. "You scared me buddy, I thought something happened to ya." "Well, not really, and just in time too. I need your help to power up my machine." Tails said as he gets up. Tails then walk near to the circular-type machinery. This caught Sonic's eyes.

"Wow, whats this buddy?" Sonic said in amazement, he then also notices some noodle cups laying on the floor. "And you been busy. Whats up?" Sonic asked.

"Well, remember when you got transported at the world where King Arthur was living?" Tails asks as he is not looking at Sonic but rather wiring the machine.

"Uhh, yeah why?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Well, you see, I want to know if we could venture for more in the other worlds, I mean I never been with you in your adventures. So I wanna see some for myself." Tails said that made Sonic feel bad.

"Sorry about not taking in the adventures buddy, but at that time I was teleported by some female magician that tries to kill me in the end." Sonic said as he is trying to make reasons.

"Well this time, I hope my OWT will make a good adventure for us." Sonic gave a puzzled look. "Uhh Tails, whats OWT?" Sonic asks.

"Oh, it's called 'Other Worldly Teleporter.' With this, we can go to a lot of adventures, well since Dr. Eggman has never been attacking since then." Tails said as Sonic got curious as well.

"Yeah you're right though, I wonder what happened to that fat Egghead." Sonic said as he wonders about Eggman.

"Alright Sonic, ready for an adventure?" Tails asked the blue hero.

"You bet I am!" Sonic said as it seems his eyes are determined. "So, I what can I do?"

"Well I want you to run at that thing to power up the teleporter" Tails said as he points at Sonic's back.

"Running huh? Well you are in luck, my speed always powers up anything." Sonic said cockily which made the fox just rolled his eyes. Sonic gets in his position.

"Ready?" Sonic didn't replied as he just gave Tails a thumbs up. Tails nodded as he presses the button in the control room, while doing so, Sonic ran as fast as he ever could.

The teleporter's energy suddenly increases massively that this caught the fox's eyes widen and surprised. He then pulls a lever as the portal starts to open.

"Alright Sonic, I guess that's enough" Tails said as both of them walk near to the portal.

"Wow, it's working." Sonic said in amazement.

"Well, it's a hard worked plan." "Yeah I guess your right about that, considering how many noodle cups you been eaten." Sonic said which made both of them laugh, for Tails, well, he gets nervous laugh.

"Yeah, your right. I better get something to eat, I haven't eaten breakfast since this morning. Just stay here and wait for me alright?" Tails said.

"Yeah sure buddy." Sonic said as Tails went to his kitchen.

While Sonic is waiting for Tails, he just look and inspect close at the machine. He then notices a colorful lights going on its battery. Sonic take a closer look as he slightly open the battery-box shape. His eyes grew as he saw Chaos Emeralds, all seven of them.

" _Tails is using Chaos Emeralds to open a portal?!"_ Sonic thought as he tried to grab a chaos emerald.

As soon he touches it, it somehow covered in purple aura, Sonic's got surprised as the portal then starts to malfunction and starting to create some statics around it. A red light started to alarm the lab. Sonic then looked back and saw that an emergency tempered glass door closed him with the portal. He also then felt that he is being sucked in.

" _Uh no"_ Sonic thought as he quickly grabbed on something.

"Sonic whats going on?!" Tails yelled as he coming at his lab. And in his surprise, he saw that Sonic was getting sucked by the portal. "SONIC!"

Tails then quickly checked the computer as it saying error all around it. Tails tried to type at his computer but all it keeps giving him errors. Tails is getting overwhelmed and having out of options. He tried to pull the lever but as he putted too much force on to it, it broke. He then punched the emergency glass door where Sonic is grabbed on the handle.

"Sonic! Don't worry I-I got this." Only words Tails could said as he started to cry.

"Hey buddy! Don't worry as well, I-I'll be fine." Sonic said in the speaker. But before Sonic could ever think of a way. His hands is starting to slip on the handle.

"Sonic!" Tails kept yelling as he is smashing the door. His arm transformed into a buster. Before he even fires. A light flash in the room. As the light disappeared Tails was like got pushed back hard that he fell down. Tails slowly getting a sight.

The emergency door then slowly opens. But in his shock no ones in the room, and not to mention everything is not in the room, Sonic, and the chaos emeralds. Tails was just standing in there. Shocked and mindless. There are foots heard but he didn't care.

"Hey Tails I remembered that you never took break that much before. I thought I could bring you a food." A red figure said as saw the mess. "Wow, what happened in here, it looks like something went horribly wrong."

Tails didn't answer as he just had tears slowly coming out.

"Knuckles, what have I done…" Tails said as everything went black.

 **SOMEWHERE IN A DIFFERENT AREA**

Sonic open his eyes. Seeing around him is a green fields, colorful and bright. He then looked around seeing the seven Chaos emeralds.

"Okay, First off, where the heck is Tails. And Secondly, WHERE AM I? AND WHY AM I AT A MIDDLE OF NOWHERE?!" Sonic yelled buut still no one heard him from miles.

* * *

 **SSS: Hey everyone, that's my first part. It kinda bit different and odd for me like I want I never expect the events I put in since, well I do not know how to put it in words. But anyways, please leave a review on how does my story look, some tips, or some help if it needs development since well I am new to this so hopefully you all understand. That's all for me ShootingStarShade here, over and out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**SSS: Hey readers! I am back for another chapter, this time. It's go time, now one thing is that the Mlp series may or may not be the same thing in the show since I wanna try something out differently. I also not gonna add the noninteresting stuff in the Mlp series but rather some of the interesting parts. I hope that I my work would turn out to be great.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story, they belong to their respective owners.  
Sonic from Sega and MLP from Hasbro, I am just using them for the entertainment purposes.**

 **That's all and lets start with the first chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New Adventure: The Greetin' Pt. 1**

Sonic slowly opens his eyes as he felt the extreme breeze flowing in his quills. He then see himself falling down in extreme speed.

" _This is not gooddd! Not my day even!"_ Sonic yelling in his mind as he just free falling. _"Well sure I survive falling at such high places but I think I ca-"_ Sonic was cut off as he landed straight down flat making a Sonic-shaped crater.

After few minutes, Sonic then gets up on his 'hole' and he saw the Chaos emeralds with him.

"Huh, what happened… I couldn't remember anything except I was running of in Green Hills and then Tails called and.. Of course! I got sucked in by the portal andd fell down at extreme speed. Ow" Sonic said as his hands where on is head feeling the fall is really bad.

He look around to see anything but there is nothing in the distance. He then starts to get worried as the Chaos emeralds are with him. He then looked up from where he come from and he still saw the portal that he came through. As it closes there are six objects split apart in a different direction, except for one as it falls down straight to Sonic. He then step aside a bit as the emerald crashes in front of him making a massive crater.

"Well, that's one down… and six to go." Sonic said as the six emeralds are still visible in the sky splitting in different directions. "I can't find them nor they will land. Even at this rate it seems that they won't be coming down for awhile."

He put the chaos emerald he had in his quills, since I have no clue where to put it in him. And then as he kept looking at the sky he then notices something flying. Sonic squints his eyes as he notices that there are pegasus flying with a carriage.

"Huh, maybe if I follow it, it might lead me to a town or city." Sonic thought as he run a bit fast as he just follow the carriage.

Several minutes from now and Sonic then started to see a town. The carriage he saw landed on that village. Sonic then slowly approaches the village as he then greeted by a sign that says, "Welcome to Ponyville! Population: You"

"Ponyville? Is it me or this place is a village for ponies." Sonic said as he moved his head slightly sidewards and he saw some ponies wondering around. "Yep, ponies."

He didn't think twice as he has no choice. He walks inside the village as he was then noticed by some ponies looking at him and gossiping about him. Sonic starts to feel weird as then he just run off before suspicion get in. As he didn't look from he is going, he then suddenly bump into someone or somepony. He then scratches he head as he got surprised to whom he bump to.

"Twilight you alright?" The purple baby dragon said.

"Yeah, I'm fine alright." The lavender pony named Twilight said as she scratches her head.

"Hey I am so sorry for bumping to ya" Sonic said as he stood up and walk close to Twilight giving her a hand.

Twilight didn't spoke as she just hold on to Sonic's hand. She then pulled up to stand. She is still surprised at Sonic being different than anything.

"Uhh, listen I am so sorry again, and uhh, forget what you saw" Sonic said as he quickly sped off.

The baby dragon then looked at her friend who still is surprised.

"Well?" The baby dragon said as he wave his hands at his friends.

"Well, that is interesting alright." Twilight said as she shook her head and went on her own business.

As for Sonic he kept wandering around the field for some answers and ideas. As he then stopped and just walk along. He looked around the area and started to ponder.

"Hmm, alright so processing everything and by looking at everything, it seems there is no such technology in this world. Which makes me… get stuck… for a while." Sonic said as looked down sad.

He then saw some apple trees. His stomach growls by looking at it.

"Oh yeah, I never ate that much at Tails' which reminds me.. I wonder what the others are doing now that I am here." Sonic thought as he just went to grab an apple.

 **BACK IN MOBIUS: TAILS' LAB**

"So let me get this straight, you called Sonic for a help to power up your teleporter, which leads to another world for you guys to have an adventure, and then when leave him at the lab. You heard a warning and when you get back at the lab you saw Sonic being sucked in to the portal and then you failed to get him." Knuckles said as Tails' just nodded from the shocked that he saw.

"Right. Sit tight Tails I'm gonna contact Shadow to see if has any clue or any idea to make a portal." Knuckles said as he walked away. A rabbit then come near him and tried to comfort him.

"Hello Mr. Tails, are you still okay?" The rabbit said as her flying chao flew in.

"Chao? Chao?" The chao said.

"Y-yeah Cream, I was just, so stupid to make it even work. Now Sonic is in another world where he doesn't know, he must be scared or something by any chance and his bestfriend and brother is the reason for him to be at that situation." Tails said as he looked down, this caught the rabbit to be worried.

"Tails, you know that Mr. Sonic has been handling this all by himself. Don't feel bad about it. I know he can survive the dangers of the world or even where he ended up to." Cream said as she smiled, Tails realized this and he made a chuckle.

"Heh, your right Cream, thanks." Tails smiled and Cream smiled back.

"No problem Mr. Tails. I don't want to see you sad" Cream said, and her chao is happy aswell.

"Chao chao!" The chao said smilingly.

"Thanks you too Cheese." Tails said looking at the chao.

They heard some noise in the other room, sounded like Knuckles is arguing to someone.

"What do you mean you can't create a portal?" Knuckles said yelling to a hologram of a black hedgehog.

"I told you, that faker may be on a different world, by means of creating a portal using chaos emeralds is not a possible for my actions." The black hedgehog said as he has an annoyed look.

"I thought you have chaos energy? Can't you use that to make the portal the same what Tails did?" Knuckles said as he tried to be calm.

"My energy is different than a combined seven chaos emeralds. If you want to ask for a help why not the master emerald?" The black hedgehog said as he just looked much more serious in his matter.

"Yeah, maybe I should, since the 'Ultimate Life form,' can't do anything." Knuckles taunting the black hedgehog.

"G-Go on ahead and try to insult me. That won't work." The black hedgehog said while his eyes where twitching and he closes off and the hologram disappears.

"Wha? Hey! I'm not done talking!" Knuckles yelled but he sighed and looked at Tails, "Sorry buddy, looks like Shadow has no clue. We have only one with the master emerald."

"It's alright Knuckles, we better try though." Tails said as Knuckles nodded.

 **MOBIUS: G.U.N BUILDING**

" _Hmm, that faker is in another world again. Hmph, his an idiot, he can handle everything himself anyways. Although, it seems kinda interesting to me, I wonder if I can find a way to see where he is exactly, I want to see this world for myself._ " The black hedgehog named Shadow thought as he walks along and saw his bat partner.

"Rouge, I want to see the result that happen at 8:42 A.M, I knew that our readings shown a high frequency." Shadow said that caught the bat's attention.

"Oh are you worried about your friend Shadow?" Rouge said that made Shadow annoyed.

"NO! Just give me the results." Shadow said as he just walked away.

 **BACK AT SONIC**

Sonic was just strolling again and he then heard beautiful music. He walked by and saw a yellowish pegasus trying to lead a choir of singing birds.

" _Wow, she must be good on her doing. I wanna hear it louder."_ Sonic thought as he hid himself in the bushes.

As Sonic being a creep, he then starts to listen although there is this one bird that annoys a bit. " _Gee looks like that bird seems off"_ Sonic thought. As then pegasus then cancels the birds that are singing.

"Oh my, please, stop everyone." She said in a sweet tune, although Sonic didn't hear it a bit. He then noticed the pony who he bumped before hiding in the bush as well with her dragon holding a scroll.

" _That is a baby dragon! Never seen them this close"_ Sonic said as he then noticed they tried to approach her.

"Hello!" Twilight said or yelled frightening the yellow pegasus and the birds which flew away, "Oh my I'm so sorry I didn't mean to frighten your birds, I was just here to check up on the music and it sounds beautiful."

" _Way to start a conversation, and.. whats this feeling? It somehow that unicorn I bumped early has an energy that I never felt before."_ Sonic thought in his mind as he looked at her smilingly weird at their conversation.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." She said as then she walked a bit close and raise her hoof to ask, "What's your name?"

" _Twilight Sparkle ay? She seems interesting I wonder if I-"_ Sonic was cut off as he then got noticed by the dragon. "Hey aren't you the blue weird pony that we saw before?" The baby dragon said as he point the scroll at him.

"Uh oh, I um BYE!" Sonic said as he quickly speed off. This caught the other two ponies to look at the dragon.

"Hey guys is it me or that blue one that I saw seems fast as Rainbow Dash?" The baby dragon said he walks to Twilight.

"Uhm, I don't know what your talking about Spike, but the music seems good." Twilight said as someone then pushed Twilight out of the way.

Again at Sonic, who was running away from suspicious. Started to wonder that he should stop doing this.

"Alright Sonic, there is no more reasons for me to find that anyone who lives here are probably talking ponies. I guess I better make some interactions if I wanna live in this world." Sonic said to himself as he was then bounced by a pink pony.

"Hey there! Who are you and what are you? Anwyays, Hi My name is Pinkie Pie, nice to meet you are you new here?" The pink pony named Pinkie Pie said as Sonic didn't almost quite catch her wording.

"Uhhh, if I could say something, my name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog and yeah I am totally new here." He said as he uses his signature smirks with a thumbs up.

"Well nice to meet you Sonic! Wow I almost forgot! Meet me at the library here in Ponyville!" Pinkie said as she about to sped off but Sonic stopped her.

"Woah woah, hold there, where is the library exactly?" Sonic asked the pink pony.

"Oh it's a old tree you won't miss it" She said happily.

"Aren't you supposed to freak out as you see me a different being?" Sonic asked as the pony just shake her head.

"Nope! I've seen some weird creatures in my eyes before, now if you excuse me… You should have told me who you are!" Pinkie said close to Sonic's face as quickly sped off in a flash.

"Is she supposed to be that fast?" Sonic wondered. As he kept looking around town. He saw a beautiful setup in a middle of the town.

"This must be their heart of town of some sorts." He said as he look around and saw the designs and everything, "Those are beautiful alright. Although I better find that tree looking house."

He found the tree that Pinkie Pie told her. He stood there as he waited for someone else. He heard voices coming at a different direction. He looked at where the sounds are coming from. He saw the two ponies and the baby dragon and he got familiar with the looks. He also heard the conversation abit.

"Oh I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast?" Twilight said as Sonic noticed that she wanted to leave alone, and before Twilight could say anything she was cut off by the baby dragon named Spike.

"Hey it's you again!" Spike said as he got off from Twilight's back.

"Hey there baby dragon, sorry for running off like that." Sonic said laughing nervously. This caught Twilight's attention.

"Woah, you're the one who bump at me this early morning." Twilight said as she is more surprised in her eyes.

"Uhh yeah I'm so sorry about that, I was just running and I di-" Sonic got cut off as Twilight immediately spoke.

"What are you? I don't seem to know a creature like you." She said as she put her hooves on Sonic's gloves. She used her magic to raise Sonic's hand and this made Sonic remembered something.

" _Was that the same aura that I remembered when I touched the chaos emeralds?"_ He wondered though Spike got curious at his shoes.

"Wow, are these footwear?" Spike said as he was about to touch Sonic's shoe as he back away from them.

"Alright alright, first off, how about we go to a greet. My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, and yeah you guys haven't seen me before as I am from a different world." Sonic said as the word hedgehog caught the other pegasus' attention, she flew straight to Sonic as she is all excited and everything.

"Hi my name is Fluttershy, and I didn't know you're a hedgehog that can talk!" the yellow pegasus said who's name was Fluttershy.

Sonic then got weirded out as he back away a little more as Fluttershy then take a look at Sonic's body. He didn't mind her as his attention got to Twilight.

"So you're from a different world?!" Twilight shouted as her eyes where sparkling like stars her face got closer to Sonic as well.

Sonic made a slight blush on this as he nodded. Twilight noticed this as she quickly backs away and blushing as well but she no one expects it.

"I mean, my name is Twilight Sparkle, and I really want to know this world you're at. I mean I am curious at everything you had." Twilight said as she is excited and everything.

"Well I hate to break to you guys but I kinda want to go inside now." Spike said as she was grabbed by Fluttershy and carrying in her hooves.

"Don't worry little one, I won't let you get bored out here." Fluttershy said as she flew inside. Sonic and Twilight followed her as Sonic looked at Twilight.

"Uhh, Twilight?" Sonic asked as Twilight looked at him

"Yes Sonic?"

"I want to know something from you as well." This caught Twilight's eyes widen as if no one else said that.

"Sure Sonic as soon we get to a quite a peaceful room." Twilight said as they both entered though its dark. "Well, you've been rude too much lately huh?" Spike said kinda bit mad.

"I'm sorry Spike but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming. Now where are the lights." Twilight said as she looked around and then something lights the room seeing a lot of ponies yelled 'surprise' in unison scaring Twilight and Spike but it made Sonic just wide his eyes.

"Surprisee!" Pinkie said as Twilight is still annoyed the place.

"Hey Pinkie whats all this?" Sonic asked.

"Wait you two know each other?" Twilight looked at the two.

"Nah, I just met her before I came at this place." Sonic said as he just cross his arms.

"Yeah and were you all surprise? Were you? Were you?" Pinkie said as she bounced around.

"Very surprise. Libraries are supposed to be quiet." Twilight said in annoyance which Sonic chuckled.

"Aww silly! What kind of a welcome party that is quiet? I mean duhh boringgg…" Pinkie kept telling Twilight about some of the meet up and everything.

" _Well it seems she is an anti-social type of person or pony. Except for her assistant baby dragon. I wonder if she is connected somehow"_ Sonic wondered as he just followed them.

Pinkie is getting dramatic at Twilight as she is saying about that she is knew everyone and by what I mean everypony.

"And I know everypony in Ponyville, so does this guy!" Pinkie said as she points at Sonic and just waved, and Pinkie kept annoying Twilight as Sonic then notices Twilight is pouring a hot sauce look like.

"Uhhh Twilight?" Sonic tried to stop Twilight although she seems that she doesn't hear it since Pinkie's words are quite more loudly than Sonic.

"And that's is why I invite all ponies in Ponyville and you'll have a lot and lots of friends!" Pinkie said as the ponies that Twilight met went near at Pinkie. As Pinkie ended her words, Sonic noticed that Twilight must've felt the burn form the hot sauce that she poured a whole goblet of it.

As Twilight looked at them her face is burning red while crying and she looked like she was about to let out something in her mouth.

"Are you alright sugarcube?" A voice asked as then Twilight's mane and tail turned fire and sped off out the room to the upstairs.

"Aww she is so happy she is crying!" Pinkie said as she smiles.

Sonic face palmed himself as he also chuckles a bit. He then heard a voice.

"Whats ya name sugarcube?" An orange pony with a cowboy hat asked Sonic.

"Oh I am-" Sonic was cutoff as Fluttershy flew at him.

"His name is Sonic the Hedgehog and he is from a different world!" Fluttershy said, but as soon Fluttershy says those words she immediately flew down and hid herself in her hair and then a cyan rainbow-haired pony flew next to him.

"Wow! You came from a different world? That's so awesome!" She said as then another one walked in front of him, a white pony with a purple mane and tail.

"If you came from a different world, what kind of designs do they have there?" The white pony said as Sonic sweats from the compliments and answers.

"Uhh would it be best if we greeted normally?" Sonic asked nervously as the ponies talk like they should have done it first.

"Well I'll start first then! I'm Rainbow Dash, best and fastest flyer in all Equestria!" the rainbow-haired pony said as she spins around, and by saying the fastest, this perked Sonic's ears.

"Fastest you say?" Sonic smirk from this which then made RD curious.

"Yeah, what? You think your faster than me?" Rainbow Dash said as she is looking for a challenge although an orange pony stopped the two that having a staring contest.

"Now now sugarcube, if ya fellers gonna settle this, better not do it now. Anywho, howdy! my name is Applejack." Applejack said happily.

"Yeah alright" Rainbow Dash said as she flew bit away from Sonic.

"Nice meet you Applejack!" Sonic said as a white pony approach.

"Hello darling, my name is Rarity" Rarity the white unicorn at a closer look at Sonic's body and she tries to put like a measure on is look.

"Uhh, Rarity? Its nice to meet you and all but what are you doing?" Sonic said as he felt bit creep out.

"Just checking for a clothing design for you of course, I mean, I never thought of making clothes that look fitting in this type of body." She smiled as Sonic pushed her away.

"H-Hi m-my name is.." Fluttershy can't say her name as it should be.

"Her name is Fluttershy, she's uh, shy." Rainbow Dash whispered at Sonic which he just nodded at it.

"And I'm Pinkie Pie! YouprobablyknowmeafterfewhoursandIaskyournamesinceIneverseenanythinglikeyou.." Pinkie said on and on as Sonic looked confused and don't seem to catch what Pinkie is saying.

As everyone/pony was talking Pinkie then started to make a game known as 'Pin the Pony.' Everyonepony then joined in, as Sonic saw Spike coming down from the stairs. It seems that Twilight doesn't like to join in.

"Hey Spike, is Twilight doing okay?" Sonic asked the dragon with a lamp shape on its head.

"Yeah, she is always like, she is also probably never had like some party with friends since she is a nerd and all that likes to be alone and reads books." Spike said as he lift his lamp and then went back to Pinkie Pie to play the game.

Sonic looked at the stairs as he remember that Twilight wanted to know more about him and his world. So he went upstairs to see Twilight. In Twilight's room she heard a knocking.

"Ugh, Spike I told you I don't want to play some ga-" She was cutoff as soon he saw Sonic entered the room, "Sonic, I never thought you would enter my room."

"Well, you did say you want to know about my world. So your time to ask me." Sonic said as he smiled since he knew Twilight never had an actual friend considering the information he had from Spike.

"Wow of course! I do want to know. Please tell me, uhh, why are you here at this world anyway?" Twilight said as she went closer to listen to Sonic.

"Well first off, I was running along the fields. My friend called me as he something to show me." Sonic said as he looked at Twilight's sparkling eyes knowing that she wants to know more, Sonic chuckles as he sit down and continued.

"Then after I went to house, he showed me his invention, its like a teleporter device that opens a gate to another world. After my friend left me alone in the room, I take a closer look at the teleporter that is active. I noticed the battery that causes it to open, but I was shocked that is powered with Chaos emeralds." Sonic said as Twilight gave him a puzzled looked.

"Whats a chaos emerald?" Twilight asked.

"Well it's there seven chaos emeralds, they looked like a gem that has an infinite power when the seven gems combined. And a single chaos emerald can cause a serious lust for power if not handled correctly. I have a chaos emerald with me actually." Sonic said as he pick up the Chaos emerald that he had on his quill and showed to Twilight.

"Wow, it look so beautiful." Twilight smiled at it which it finds for Sonic too cute in a way.

"Well, its just one and even this just one it already gave enough chaos to a single entity. So its best not to make fall in under wrong hands or I could say hooves." Sonic said as looked at Twilight's hoof.

"Whats a hand?" Twilight looked curious.

"Well a hand is what we call from our hooves." Sonic said as he think of a way for Twilight to understand.

Sonic used his free hand to show it to Twilight as she inspects it closely. She then use her magic to remove the glove and she saw Sonic's bare hands. She touched it, and as for Sonic, he blushed slightly as he never expect that she will do that. Twilight put the glove back at Sonic's hands.

"Interesting. What about that Chaos emerald?" Twilight ask as she looked at it.

"Uhh, I don't wanna you hold on to it." Sonic said as he guessed the situation that might cause.

"That's alright, I'll use my magic to hold and look at it close." She said as do, Sonic just sighed as he let Twilight do. But as Twilight covered the emerald with her magic, her eyes turned white and the aura from her horn started to get crazy.

Sonic quickly act as he grabbed the chaos emerald and hid it on his quills. Twilight then closes her eyes, and started to fall sideways. Sonic manage to caught her and he tried to wake her up.

"Twilight? Hey Twilight you alright?" Sonic ask as he looked worried. Twilight opened her eyes as she saw Sonic's eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, just uhh, headache." Twilight said as she keep looking at Sonic's green eyes. She then felt a heart beat as the room went silent.

The silent was broken as Spike burst out the room. Sonic accidentally let go of Twilight and Twilight stood up pretty quickly.

"Hey Twilight! Its time to watch the sunrise." Spike said as he walked down the stairs.

Sonic looked at Twilight as she looks worried.

"Something wrong?" Sonic asked as Twilight looked at the moon.

"Well its just that, legend say for a 1000th year, the stars will aid her escape, and she will bring an everlasting night" Twilight said as Sonic got curious.

"Who's the one escaping?"

"Nightmare Moon, she was banished by our ruler Princess Celestia. And I just hoped that is just an old pony's tale." Twilight got a lot more worried. Sonic approached her and put his hands on her head.

"Don't worry Twi, you just have been believing in some stories, now come on, your assistant is looking for ya." Sonic said as he walked outside of the door, _"Although, I may be prepared for this, considering how many legends I've heard became real"_ He said to himself.

Twilight was left at the room as she put her hoof on her head and thinking about the nickname that Sonic was given, she blushed.

"That was weird." She said as she followed Spike and the others.

 **PONYVILLE: TOWN HALL**

"Huh, whats all the ponies waiting for the sunrise." Sonic thought as Applejack walked next to him.

"Well sugarcube, its because our ruler Princess Celestia will rise the sun for the longest day of the year!" She said which Sonic nodded to which he understands.

The birds then started to sing which is lead by Fluttershy. The spotlight pointed at the certain pony in the middle of the stage.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, its my pleasure to announce the Summer Sun Celebration." As the mayor of the Ponyville said so, the ponies inside of the room started to cheer.

"In just few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise to celebrate this, the longest day of the year." As the mayor is talking. Sonic looked slightly around as he saw Twilight looking up the sky. He then looked as well and saw a four stars that got absorbed by the moon and he also noticed that the dark symbol in the moon disappeared.

" _Is that what Twilight meant about the aid of.. who was that again?"_ Sonic thought as he heard that princess Celestia was introduced.

He then looked around saw that the princess didn't seem to show and to his notice everypony is gossiping and looking frightened.

"R-remain calm everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation." The mayor said.

"Ohhh, I love guessing games, is she hiding?" Pinkie said as she looked down to find Princess Celestia.

Rarity went back with a bad news.

"She's gone!" She said which then everypony gasped.

"Ohhh she's good." Pinkie said which Sonic heard and face palmed.

As he remove his hands in his face, he and everypony gasped as a dark aura forming on where the princess should be. The aura/smoke disappears forming a black unicorn/pegasus looking pony, with a blue green eyes, and with an armor of some sorts. Her size is much bigger compared to the other ponies which Sonic thought as she is a ruler, a dark one.

"My beloved subjects, its been such a long time to see all your precious faces." She spoke as everypony in the room is scared of what is happening.

"What did you do to our princess!" RD said determined to fight her but she is stopped by Applejack holding her tail with her mouth.

She laughs evilly, "Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"

"Ohh ohh more guessing games!" Pinkie was heard in the commotion. "Uhhmm-" Before she could talk Sonic put an apple to her mouth as he meant that everything is serious.

"Does my crown no longer count, now that I've been imprisoned for a thousand years. Didn't you not recall the legend? Didn't you not see the signs?" The evil queen said or more known as Nightmare Moon.

"I did." A voice of Twilight was heard, "And I know who you are, you're the mare of moon, Nightmare Moon." She said determinedly with the ponies gasped.

Sonic is just standing there thinking of what he needs to do. _"Come on Sonic, you need to face that bad guy like you did in your adventures"_ He as he clenched his fists. He then noticed that his hand glowed in a blue aura for a short period, _"Wow, whats that all about?"_ Sonic thought again as he heard that Nightmare Moon spoke loudly.

"The night will last forever!" Nightmare Moon said as storms was heard.

"Hey Nightmare Freak!" She looked from where that come from and it was from Sonic who looks determined, "Yeah I'm talking to ya, I knew you were coming so I thought we settle this once and for all."

"Hmph, don't underestimate me you foul creature!" Nightmare Moon said as Sonic then prepares to run.

"Well, the foul around here is your mouth that hasn't been washed for years!" Sonic said as he disappears at everyone's view and reappearing at front of Nightmare Moon ready to throw a punch.

Nightmare Moon saw this as she then creates a barrier. Sonic's punch collided and NM smirked. Sonic got confused as the barrier she casted blasted him off at a wall. Sonic fell down unconscious.

" _D-Damn, I am already knocked out already? That is some hack play right there."_ Sonic thought as he slowly closes his eyes.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **SSS: WOW! I never thought of how long I setup this chapter! Probably it was a some sort of character meeting and everything and also it is a very first episode so why not start there. I also took long to make the plot of this chapter since I never read a story that considers the first episode of Mlp, well I did read only one, and since I don't want to copy it I made my own, which is uhh, kinda long? Well we'll see.**

 **Anyways, I got 2 reviews which is kind of nice so thank you for that ^^. Tbh, one of the reasons that I paired Sonic and Twilight because I read a story from an author "Thatoneguy753", his story made me inspired for a hero to be shipped with a hero. So better thank him for that and do check his stories as well, they are amazing. And also, this author note is kinda long so that's all for this chapter, and stay tuned for the next one. This is ShootingStarShade! Signing off!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Adventure: The Beginning Pt. 2**

Sonic slowly open his eyes, in a blur state, he saw a purple pony in front of him. As he fully open his eyes, he saw Twilight looking at him.

"Ugh, my head, what happened?" Sonic asked.

"Well, you just face an almighty evil ruler and got knocked out pretty easily." Twilight said as RD flew in.

"Yeah, and you're pretty hardcore." Rainbow said as everypony in the room almost glared at her. "What? I could do better, maybe." She said as she flew away from the view.

"Well, I better do something or she'll set the everlasting night." Sonic said as he tried to get up but as soon he did, his body hurts and Fluttershy tried to stop him from getting up.

"Sonic, you can't fight now, the impact from the wall hit you pretty badly." Fluttershy said as she tend the bruises that Sonic had.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, these are nothing compared to my adventures I had back home." Sonic said as he gave Fluttershy a thumbs up.

"What adventures?" Rainbow flew closer.

"Well, I fight off my arch nemesis pretty much everyday, and I always kick his butt." Sonic said as he remembers the times he fought Eggman, "Ahh, memories. Although I don't know what happened to him."

"So your saying you're a hero on your world, sugarcube?" Applejack asks as Sonic nodded.

"Awesome! No wonder why you have the guts to fight off Nightmare Moon even you don't clearly know what she is capable of!" Rainbow said all excited and everything.

"I don't think so Dash." A voice was heard as everyone/pony looked at Twilight.

"Even Sonic may have his adventures and experiences, you must know that facing off Nightmare Moon is much difficult to be expected." Twilight said as Sonic tried to sit down.

"Twilight's right, even with my experiences back home, this one is different as its not dark energy nor machinery but magic." Sonic said as everypony looked confused and all, "Right, basically my arch nemesis uses a metal things to move and destroy me. But I break his toys pretty easily." He said as everypony where surprised.

"And what do you mean about dark energy?" Twilight asks.

"Well, it's an energy that was used from the Chaos emeralds to create chaos and destruction." Sonic said as everypony then feel scared about to what he just said.

"Ohhh, spooky" Pinkie said as she is eating popcorn.

"Well, back to the main situation, how to stop Nightmare Freak?" Sonic said as he looked at Twilight.

"Well, the thing that can make Nightmare Moon stop, is by using the Elements of Harmony from what I read in the stories. The Elements of Harmony was used back then to banish her. And now, I don't know how to find them or what they do!" Twilight said as she is panicking and all.

"Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide." Pinkie said as she was bounced off by Twilight.

"How did you find it?" Twilight said as she picks up the book with her magic.

"It was under 'Eee'" Pinkie said as she bounces, "Oh."

Twilight opens the book and starts to read the contents, "There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known. Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery it is said the last known location of five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters." A purple magic smoke was formed as it was listening to Twilight, Sonic looks at the window and made him surprised as it then disappears.

"It was located in what is now, t-t-the.."

"Everfree Forest!" Everypony said in unison as all of them are in the entrance of the so called Everfree Forest.

"Come on girls, Nightmare Freakshow is on the move to the location." Sonic said as he just walks in without fear.

"Not so fast" He heard the voice as he looked at her, "Look I appreciate the offer but I really rather do this on my o-" She was cut off by Sonic.

"Look Twilight, you always been the lone wolf, and as you girls mention Everfree Forest, you all scared. So don't think we can't do this, I mean, we have the heart of a brave friends that wants to help. So let us be Twilight." Sonic said seriously, Twilight looked at everypony and she looked back at Sonic as she sighed and this means its alright.

"Alright, you heard the call girls. We better get going." Sonic said as everypony nodded and follow him.

As the stars glimmers the sky, everyone is walking through the woods. All scared but tried to keep the composure. As for Sonic, he dealt a lot more worse than this. He then looked at the stars, _"I wonder whats happening at Mobius, now that I'm here._ " Sonic thought as Twilight got close to him.

"Mind do tell the rest of your story of how you got here?" Twilight said as Sonic almost forgot about that.

"Oh right, where was I, oh yeah, I grabbed one of the chaos emeralds there and it glowed just like your magic aura." Sonic said as he points it at Twilight's horn.

"My magic?" Twilight wondered.

"Yeah, the thing I wanna ask from you if you where connected somehow to a chaos energy?" Sonic said as he looked square in the eye on Twilight which is wide from the shock and surprise.

"I, I don't know what chaos energy even is" Twilight said as she felt scared, she felt a hand on her head again.

"Sorry for asking then." Sonic said as he smiles at Twilight, Twilight then again felt the heart beat like the last time on her house, "And actually because of me holding that chaos emerald causes the gate to malfunction and sucks everything in. So I was sucked in along with the chaos emeralds and now, here I am."

"That's amazing in a way." Twilight said as she looked down to ponder.

They went deep in to the forest. Everypony are still looked afraid. As for Sonic, he then wondered if any thing wrong goes at the forest.

"So any of you girls been to Everfree Forest?" Sonic asks.

"Oh heavens no, just look at it, it's dreadful" Rarity said as she has a scared tune.

"And it ain't natural. Folk said it don't work the same as Equestria." Applejack said as the purple magic smoke from last time, went under the rocks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonic wondered.

"No pony knows. You know why?" Rainbow said in a scary tune.

Rarity, Flutter, and Pinkie got afraid from Rainbow Dash as Sonic, looked annoyed and rolls his eyes. He then felt something wrong, but he is not sure why. As Rainbow Dash freak out the girls the ground started to break. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fly safely as the one's who don't fall downs.

"Fluttershy! Quick" Rainbow said as she speed off along with Fluttershy following her.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness."

Rainbow grabbed Pinkie as Fluttershy bite Rarity's tail to hold her still. Applejack bite something to grab on, which is a root. As for Twilight, she manages to hold on at the edge of the cliff. And Sonic which he just fall down to the cliff at Twilight's surprised she couldn't believe it. Applejack went to Twilight to secure her.

"Hold on! Imma comin." Applejack said as she slides down to grabbed on Twilight.

"Applejack! What do I do?" Twilight said as she is panicking and everything.

Applejack think of something as she said her words, "Let go."

"Are you _crazy_?" Twilight yells at the cowgirl pony.

"No I ain't. I promise you'll be safe." Applejack said as she tried to assure Twilight.

"That's not true!"

"Now listen here. What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe." Those words made Twilight trust Applejack. She let go and as Twilight was screaming she was grabbed on by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

Twilight saw Applejack coming down the cliff. And as they landed, she saw Sonic who was completely alright.

"How did you survive the fall?" Twilight asked.

"Huh? I didn't fall, I just jumped down where Applejack is coming down." Sonic said as point his back to where Applejack has landed.

They continued to walk in the forest as Rainbow is bragging how she saves the others, to which Sonic just rolled his eyes. They then heard a manticore blocked there way.

"Wow! Now that's somethin" Sonic said as he went to his fighting stance, and as he did that the Manticore roared.

"We've gotta get past him!" Twilight yelled to which Fluttershy got worried.

The manticore made a leap towards Rarity to which she dodge it and kicks the manticore in the face.

"Take that you ruffian!" Rarity said as she was roared by the Manticore, "My hair!" She looked at the Manticore as it growls as she runs away.

"Wait." Fluttershy quietly said as the manticore chases Rarity.

The manticore was chasing Rarity as somepony then jumped on his head. To which Applejack is.

"YEE-HAW! Git along, little dogie." Applejack said as she tried to rodeo the manticore, although she didn't last long as she was bounced off.

" Whoa! All yours, partner." Applejack said as she was flying and tell Rainbow.

"I'm on it." Rainbow said as she spins around the manticore.

" _Psh, show off"_ Sonic thought in his head as he prepares to run.

While Rainbow is spinning around the tail of the manticore hits her. Which to Sonic's que to run. As he about to reach the manticore, Fluttershy blocked the way.

"WAITTT!" Fluttershy screamed to get everyone's attention.

"Awww, but I was about to punch the manticore." Sonic said as he just walked away.

He watched Fluttershy went closer as she knew wants up. As Sonic gathers the info with the birds when he saw Fluttershy, he could probably tell that Fluttershy knew what she is doing. The manticore raises its paws to 'attack,' to which Sonic prepares to engage. But as soon everything is in shock, they Fluttershy's voice.

"It's okay." Fluttershy said as she tried to comfort the beast.

He showed to her that there is a huge thorn stuck on its paws.

"Oh you poor, poor little baby." Fluttershy said as she is worried for the beast.

"Little?" Rainbow is confused.

"Shhh." She looked to where it come from as it was from Sonic.

"Now this might hurt just for a second." Fluttershy said as she removes the thorn, then the beast grabbed her and roars.

"Fluttershy!" Everypony in unison yelled though Fluttershy was just being licked by the beast.

Fluttershy giggles for being licked, "Aw you're just a little ol' baby kitty, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are." The girls smiled from what Fluttershy did as everyone walks alongside.

"How did you know about the thorn?" Twilight asked the pegasus.

"I didn't. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness." Fluttershy said as Twilight smiled at this.

Sonic followed the girls, but he looked back at the manticore licking its paws. He noticed that the thorn disappeared in thin air with a purple magic smoke along with it.

" _Hmmm, is it me or that Nightmare freak must've challenging us"_ Sonic thought as he then catch up.

As they walk much deep in the forest. The moon was blocked by the leaves and branches of the trees. To which everything went dark. The emerald glowed on Sonic's quills as he then felt something is up again. They heard Fluttershy's scream as everypony then decided to scream at the trees being all scared. Though as Sonic was about to comfort the girls, he noticed some trail of some purple smoke flew by, which Sonic followed it. He didn't realize that he was ahead, and soon he looked back he didn't saw the girls.

"Oh no! I forgot the others, and they kept screaming." Sonic was about to go back on his direction when he stopped and saw the purple smoke which he has a trail. He then focused on to it as he tried to follows. On his chasing, he saw a huge stream blocking the path.

"Of course! There has to be water around here. I think Nightmare Moon planned this all." Sonic said as he just use his speed and jump within the rocks. To which he almost fell. But quickly he manages himself to get out of the river to proceed with the chase. Sonic went on going as he found himself a bridge. A purple smoke then shrouded the area.

"Ah, lemme guess you want a fight?" Sonic said as he got into his fighting stance.

"You seem quite unique if I do say so myself. Going alone and leaving your friends." The voice from the smoke said as it sound like Nightmare Moon.

"To be honest, they'll thank me if I beat you right here, right now, without even using the Elements of Harmony" Sonic said cocky way as he smirks.

"You think, you can beat me again? Last time I remembered you got beaten easily." Nightmare Moon said.

"Well, I wasn't prepared for that, this I'm ready!" Sonic said as went to his fighting stance.

"Well you are indeed persistent protector of Equestria, though you are stupid enough to fight me alone." Nightmare Moon replied.

"Protector of Equestria? What do you mean by that?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, so you don't know, well, I talked enough. It's time for you to die!" Nightmare Moon said as she reveals herself on the other side of the bridge.

Sonic run straight to Nightmare Moon as she then charges her magic to fire at Sonic. She focused her aim to him as Sonic is about to get near her, she then fires a beam though Sonic jumped in the nick of time as the bridge got hit by it and it was broken to half. Sonic flips and landed on the back side of Nightmare Moon, before Sonic could even looked he then titled his head as a magic ball went past his head. He then turned around and using his speed manage to get into Nightmare Moon though she knew about his speed since the their first meeting as she create herself with a barrier from before.

Sonic this time, collided his fist on the barrier. He jumped up to see a surprise look at Nightmare Moon, he then performs a spindash straight to the barrier as it made a scratch a bit. Nightmare Moon's horn glowed as she used the barrier to make the same blast from before. Sonic got bounced off but he used his homing attack to which he made a hit on Nightmare Moon.

"Hah, how about that?" Sonic said as he saw Nightmare Moon annoyed with his movements, she fly high and charges her magic.

Sonic then charged up with his spindash. Both made their move as Nightmare Moon blasts a beam as for Sonic jumps and charges her with a spindash attack. The moves got collided and Sonic ended up on the trail his been, he noticed Nightmare Moon landed on the other side.

 _"Looks like I can't beat her since she flies around, not to mention, I am at a disadvantage point._ " Sonic thought as he then saw Nightmare Moon escaped

"Well there goes a runner." Sonic said to himself as he heard voices from the back. He looked back as he saw the girls, he wondered why Rarity's tail was cutoff.

Rainbow saw Sonic and flew straight towards him.

"What's the big idea leaving us huh?" Rainbow said as Sonic nervously steps away.

"I-I was uhh, chasing Nightmare Moon and uhh yeah sorry about that." Sonic said as he then felt pain from the beam that he took on straight to the body.

He then fell on his knees as everypony where in shock.

"Sonic darling, what happened to you?" Rarity said as they noticed some of the bruises.

"I'm fine Rarity, looks like that Nightmare Moon has powerful shots." Those words made the girls all looked worried and scared.

"Don't worry Sonic, we're almost there, we just need to.." Twilight was cutoff as she saw the bridge is broken.

"Yeah, sorry about that, the short fight made the bridge broken down." Sonic said as he was being aid by Fluttershy.

"Well, how can we get past now?" Twilight asks as Rainbow flew in.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Rainbow said as she flew towards to the other side of the bridge.

Sonic asked about Rarity about her tail being missing, as she said that she gave it to a crying wyvern because his looks is bad. To Sonic, he just gave a thumbs up for the news, since he doesn't really know about fashion stuff. The group then been waiting for Rainbow Dash's return but she doesn't seem to come back yet.

"What's taking her so long? Isn't she supposed to be fast, or something happened, cause this is weird." Sonic said impatiently while he is stamping the floor.

"I don't know but it seems like- Rainbow Dash.." Twilight was caught of as she saw Rainbow Dash talking to some other ponies she never met before, the fog got thickens when Twilight was spotted, "Rainbow don't listen to them!"

Sonic then started to get worried as he then thinks for a better idea. But before he could act, they saw Rainbow Dash flew back. They all cheered for her.

"See? I never leave my friends hanging!" Rainbow said as Twilight smiles from her loyalty.

All of them are gathered in the ruins where the Elements of Harmony is kept. Sonic is starting to feel the weird energy as he is near to the stone spheres. The group was also surprised that the legend is real. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy then grabbed the Elements of Harmony and bring them down to Twilight.

"Careful, carefull, carefull" Twilight said as she observe the Elements of Harmony.

"One, Two, Three, Four. Five, Theres only five of them." Pinkie said as Sonic got closer to inspect.

"The book said that if all 5 elements combined, a spark will reveal the sixth." Twilight said as she lay down to think.

"What in the hay was that supposed to mean?" Applejack thought.

"I'm not sure, but I may have an idea." Twilight closes her eyes, and an magic aura appeared at her horn.

"C'mon ya'll, she needs to concentrate." Applejack said as everypony followed her. As for Sonic, he felt the same thing again, and since he knew whats up he walk back to the ruins to that the Elements of Harmony are being spin around in a tornado.

As Twilight yelled, the girls then took on action.

"The Elements!" Twilight yelled as she saw the Elements spinning, she jumped in as Sonic jumped aswell cause of his speed. Both of them got teleported along with the Elements of Harmony.

The girls are looking for Twilight as Rarity finds a light coming from the building not so far from them.

"Come on!" Applejack lead the group to the building.

As Twilight and Sonic got teleported. Twilight was shocked as Sonic manage to caught up to her.

"Sonic? How did you get here?" Twilight ask though Sonic was still dizzy, Twilight looked at front of her as she saw Nightmare Moon spinning around her are the Elements of Harmony.

Twilight then ready herself to charge at Nightmare Moon.

"You're kidding. You're kidding right?" Nightmare said as Twilight run towards with her horn glowing. Nightmare then tried to rush in aswell.

As they about to collide, Twilight teleports herself at the position of the elements.

"Come on! All I need is a spark." Twilight's horn glowed and the stones are covered in her magic aura.

Nightmare Moon looked back and she transforms herself into a cloud smoke as Twilight then got blasted off by the sparks. Nightmare Moon then stood there at where Twilight was.

"No! No!" Nightmare shouted as the stone's where glowing, Twilight was smirking although the stone then loses its aura leaving Twilight shocked.

"What? But where is the sixth element?" Twilight was still shocked from the situation.

Sonic then manages to clear his head as he saw Nightmare Moon stomps the ground breaking the Elements of Harmony into pieces, this shocked both of them.

"You little fool! Thinking you can defeat me? Now you'll never see your princess or your sun. The night will last, forever!" Nightmare Moon said as she then use her evil laugh.

Twilight was shocked as Sonic then stood at beside her. She looked at him like was something gonna do.

"Hey Queen Meanie! Don't think you're not gonna win that easily!" Sonic yelled at Nightmare.

"Sonic, she's an alicorn! She is far too powerful. She is combined the magic of unicorns, flight of pegasus, and strength of an earth pony." Twilight warned Sonic but Sonic just gave her a smirk and a thumbs up.

" _Alright Sonic, I have to think of an idea to stop her, but with what?!, alicorn or whatever! I have to do something!"_ Sonic said in his mind as the moon reveals to be a full moon.

"Ah, ready for a round 3 I supposed?" Nightmare Moon said as her horn glows with magic.

" _Come on, concentrate I know you can do something!"_ Sonic thought as he then felt something that is quite familiar, _"The chaos emerald?"_

A surge of light is coming from Sonic's quills as Twilight and Nightmare are surprised at this. Sonic got surrounded in a dark aura as he then started to change.

 **(Play Music: Fall Out Boy – Centuries)**

Sonic's body got larger in comparison. His teeth got sharper. His started to grow hair on his wrists His gloves' turned into bare hands with sharp claws. His shoes have spikes under them and above them. The dark aura was then disappeared revealing a surprise for Twilight and Nightmare Moon.

"W-What is this?!" Nightmare said as she couldn't believe what she is seeing.

"S-Sonic? I-Is that you?" Twiligth said as she couldn't even also believe.

" _What happened to me? How did I turned into Werehog form? Who cares, I have to beat Nightmare Moon whatever it takes!"_ Sonic thought as he looked at Twilight, _"And to protect you"_ He then gave Twilight a thumbs up.

Sonic then goes into a battle stance.

"Argh! You can change forms all you want but that won't stop me!" Nightmare Moon said as she fires a beam at Sonic the Werehog.

He easily avoided the shot by jumping on the side. He then throws a punch at Nightmare, though she casts the same barrier from before. Sonic growls as he got closer. He then throws a rush of punches.

" _Urgh, w-whats with this?! Why are his punches is too powerful!"_ Nightmare Moon said as the barrier brokes down, _"What?!"_

Sonic smirked and throws the punch but NM teleported away just in time. She fires a beam at Sonic's back, but Sonic turned around and blocked the attack with his hands. Sonic was pushed on a corner as NM started to laugh.

"Is that all you got!" Sonic growls more.

"Rwaaaa" Sonic yelled as started to push the beam.

"What?" NM was surprised as she put more magic in it.

Sonic then made a distance as then side step away and dig his hands on to the floor and boots himself towards NM. Sonic pushed NM outside of the room, Sonic kicked NM to the ground as he stretches his arms to a ledge. NM created a crater from the impact. She growls and fly towards Sonic. He then throw punches at NM but she evaded as she is about to get closer. Sonic pulled his arms and grabbed NM by the nape. NM was surprised as he pulled her towards him, and kick her at the same time letting her go. As the kick pushed her back, Sonic added a punch for more damage. NM balanced herself and she then grew a lot mad.

She then shoot random beams at Sonic but as Sonic just swinging and dodging the beams makes it hard for NM. She flew straight to where Sonic would land. She made contact and pushed Sonic to a roof onto a room, Sonic then fell on floor. Before he could act, he was shot by a beam, this time, its a lot more powerful from before. Sonic is starting to feel the pain as he yelled. This made NM satisfied, but as for Sonic, is blocking the beam with is hand while is free hand then reach for a boulder and threw it at NM. She shot the boulder and after boulder was broken Sonic was behind it and punched NM towards the air. His other hand then grabbed her hoof and smashed her to the roof onto the floor.

Sonic then spin her around making her hit the columns and everything. As he is done, he made a massive smash on the ground for NM, as the crater is massive. Sonic got tired from this as NM slowly stood up bleeding.

 **(Music ends)**

"Y-You think this is over?!" NM yelled as she is running out of breath.

"L-Looks like you're about to get rekt." Sonic's voice is deeper than usual.

Sonic's body then covered in purple aura as he was lifted by NM.

" _Uh oh, m-my body, I can't move them! Not only that! I'm tired aswell!"_ Sonic said in his head he was thrown around by NM.

From a far, Twilight was watching the fight.

"Sonic.." Twilight was worried as she looked at the Elements of Harmony, "How can I stop her now.." She was about to give up as she heard her friends coming to help her. Her eye's sparked as she had an idea that it was clear to her now.

She hug her friends as they met up.

"Oh Twilight you're okay" Applejack said as the girls were worried sick.

Twilight just smiled at them. They heard a laughter coming from outside in there surprise NM returned with a unconscious Sonic floating with her.

"Looks like your savior won't be a help right now." NM said as she throw Sonic at the girls.

"Sonic!" Twilight said as she is shedding bit of tears.

"That's Sonic?" Rainbow ask.

Twilight stood up and looked at Nightmare.

"You think you can destroy the Elements just like that? You're wrong, because the spirits of the harmony are right _here_!" Twilight yelled as her friends stood by her side. The pieces of the Elements glowed in different colors.

"W-What?" Nightmare was shocked to see wants happening.

" _Applejack_ , who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... _honesty_!" Twilight yelled as stones glowing in orange flew around Applejack.

" _Fluttershy_ , who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... _kindness_!" Twilight yelled as stones glowing in pink flew around Fluttershy.

" _Pinkie Pie_ , who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... _laughter_!" Stones glowing in blue flew around Pinkie Pie

" _Rarity_ , who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... _generosity_!" Stones glowing in white flew around Rarity

"And _Rainbow Dash_ , who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... _loyalty_!" Stones glowing in red flew around Rainbow Dash.

"The spirits of the 5 harmonies got through to every challenges you threw at us!" Twilight yelled.

"But the sixth element hasn't showed up! The spark didn't work!" NM said as she tries to avoid the state.

"But it did, a different kind of spark!" She looked at her friends. "In this very moment, I realized how happy I am to meet such good friends. The spark ignited inside when I realized that you all… are my friends!" Twilight said with tears running through her cheeks. As she looked Sonic, "And even the one who tried to protect me shows bravery and kind hearted. Knowing that Sonic, is our hero and our dear friend!" A bright light came in as a stone revealed knowing it's the sixth element.

"You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the _spark_ , that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... _magic_!" Twilight yelled as all the stones turned into necklaces as for Twilight, the stone turned into a golden crown.

A rainbow was formed swirling around and it hit Nightmare Moon, the rainbow spins around her. A bright light that Sonic covered his eyes from. And as everything went to normal. The girls landed on the ground as they all have accessories.

As everypony tried to recover, Sonic tried to stand himself. He holds on to his arms as if everything is badly hurt.

" _Heh, I never thought they would beat her, but maybe I just did buy the time. Maybe."_ Sonic thought to himself as he then started to transform back, _"Wah? The sunrise! Could it be?"_ Sonic looked sun as an alicorn with different colors of mane and the tail appeared.

The ponies bowed and Sonic notices so did tried. Though, Twilight walked to the alicorn.

"Ahh, Princess Celestia!" Twilight said as she walked and hugged her.

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student, I knew you could do it." Celestia said as she hugged back.

"But you said it was just an old pony's tale?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"I said for you to make some friends, nothing more. I see Nightmare Moon's return, not only I found you having the magic to defeat her, but a sign of a hero that could aid Equestria." Celestia said as she walked over to Sonic.

"Pr-princess, uhh, my name is-" Sonic was cutoff, "Sonic. You're Sonic the Hedgehog right?" Celestia said to which the girls and Sonic caught in surprise.

"H-How did you-" Sonic was cutoff again, "Know? Well, well, its not just the sign of Nightmare Moon I saw but a vision as well, a blue hedgehog named Sonic who comes from a different world to save and help Equestria from crisis." She explained to which Sonic understands.

"Now, if only another will as well be part of the friendship in her heart." She said as everyone/pony looked at her, "Princess Luna!"

The dark blue alicorn gasped as she was called by her name.

"It's been a thousand years since I see you like this, it's time we put those behind us. We rule Equestria together my little sister." She said.

"Sister?" Rainbow and Twilight said in unison as to Sonic, ehh its normal to him.

"Will you accept my friendship?" Celestia said as she called her invitation.

All the girls where like watching closely and waiting for the call, though Pinkie got to close as she lost her balance and Sonic has his fingers crossed in his back.

Luna, the little sister of Celestia, didn't replied as she just went for a hug to Celestia.

"I'm so sorry! I missed you so much.." She said as they both shed tears.

"I missed you too.." Celetia replied back.

Sonic saw Pinkie crying and everything and then..

"Hey you know what this calls for?" Pinkie then quickly change moods, to which Sonic rolled his eyes and finish the sentence, "a party?"

"A party!" Pinkie said as everypony are back at Ponyville having a celebration.

Everypony was having fun and all except for Twilight. Sonic approaches her to try and comfort her.

"What's the sadness there Twilight?" Sonic asked the purple unicorn.

"That's just it. My reason for coming to Ponyville to secure of Nightmare Moon but since I never have felt to have friends, it is a shame to leave them here." Twilight said as she looked down.

"Well, do you wanna leave?" Sonic said as kneel down and put his hands on her chin to and raise her head at his level.

"I.. I don't wanna.." Twilight said as bit droplets going down to her cheeks. Sonic clean this off to which Twilight blushed at it. Sonic stood and walked to the Princesses to which Twilight is confused.

"Well Sonic told me what you wanted." Celestia said as she came near to her, "Spike take a note please."

As Spike writes what Celestia is saying, Sonic asked Luna.

"Uhm, Princess Luna?"

"Yes, Sonic?" She looked at him with slight of embarrassment.

"Listen, I need to ask, what's all this me being a chosen savior of Equestria?" Sonic asked.

"W-Well, I don't know Sonic, but I do know about you when I am still Nightmare Moon." As she says it, she looked down remembering the horror things she had done.

"Hey Princess, don't be like that. All those horrible things are now in the past. Try to move on to that, you have now a beautiful present to be honest." Sonic said as he looked at the girls all having fun for Twilight is staying at Ponyville.

"Thank you Sonic for everything, and I am so sorry for hurting you badly." Luna looked at Sonic's bruises.

"Eh, it's fine, I mean I did hurt you a lot as well, so please forgive me in that front." Sonic said as both of them laugh at it.

All is jolly in Equestria as Sonic then starts to wonder what is his purpose. He then had his adventures remains as it where all to begin with.

 **MOBIUS: UNKNOWN LOCATION**

"I heard Sonic was not in this world." A mechanic robot-ish sound was heard.

"Yeah, they said that he is in an another world." Another robot sound was heard.

"Mwuahahaha, this is perfect! With all the hard work of creating a much massive army to conquer Mobius is now secured. Not to mention, a little help with someone." A scratchy voice said.

"Well, Dr. I don't follow your orders, but you rather listen to what we shall do next." A deep voice said.

"Very well, if I don't want my plans to fail I presume you know something." The same scratchy voice said.

"Don't worry, Dr. I know what I'm doing." The deep voice said as they all laugh evilly from the shadows.

* * *

 **SSS: ANNDD that's a rap for the chatper! Whew. That took long as well. I'm sorry if I might be getting all messed up around. Like skipping some details in the Mlp series.. but we know what Mlp series has, I mainly focus the stuff on Sonic since its new? Well the enemies that hide the shadows are ready to conquer Sonic, and since the chaos emeralds are with Sonic in the different world, how will the others protect Mobius now, tuned in for more at the story. Please leave a review on how the story goes, and please also tell me if I'm getting it wrong or if my story is different, since I wanna learn myself more and practice myself. ShootingStarShade here, over and out! (^-^)/**


	4. Chapter 3

**SSS: Hey everyone, I don't want to skip most of the whole season so I think of another way for the story to go bit longer since I don't want it to end pretty soon. And yeah, lets just continue with the story shall we? (o^o)/**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Winter Wrapping it Down**

Sonic woke up seeing that is bright outside. He is not sure why it is morning this early. As soon he opened the door, in his eyes, Ponyville is in chaos, fires all around the houses, ponies are running and everything. Sonic walked outside and saw more chaos all around.

"W-What is going on?" Sonic asked himself as he heard laughter. He looked to where that laughter come from, he then noticed a fox figure look like Tails.

"Tails?" Sonic got closer as the fox figure's arm turned into a buster and tries to shoot at Sonic. He dodge this as he then went straight towards the figure, he gave it a punch to in his surprise it was Tails.

"S-Sonic, why.." Tails said as he then go unconscious, "W-Wha." Sonic couldn't understand as he then shot by a beam pinning him down on the ground.

He looked up as it was a darker figure of a shadow like.

"W-Who are you?!" Sonic said as he couldn't see it clearly.

It laugh, he then snaps his figure. It trigger something at Sonic's surprise he saw unconscious Twilight appeared in the shadow's side.

"N-No what are you doing?!" Sonic yelled as he then shed tears as he flew towards to shadow figure. But he got strangled.

"A-Ah!" Sonic tried to get out of his grip but he can't.

"I'll find you Sonic! And once I did, this world you see will be in chaos!" The shadow said as he laugh and creating a shard and pierce it through Twilight.

"TWILIGHT!" Sonic yelled as he then woke up knowing that was just a dream.

Sonic breathe heavily and he noticed that everything is normal. He went upstairs and see that Twilight is asleep and so does Spike.

" _Oh, it was just a dream.. this happened like 9 or ten times."_ Sonic went back downstairs.

He then grabbed the chaos emerald in his quills.

"I wonder whats-" Sonic was cutoff as he quickly put the chaos emerald back in his quills seeing that the lights are open.

He saw Twilight walking down the stairs all excitedly.

"Woah Twilight, what's with the all gear?" Sonic wondered as Twilight looked at her.

"Well Sonic, tomorrow is the first day of winter. And everypony needs to change the season by means of no magic." Twilight said as she grabbed a scarf and put it around her, "Now let's see, scarf? _Check!_ Saddle? _Check!_ Boots? _Check!_ Spike refusing and going back to sleep? _Check!_ " Twilight said as she checks everything that she prepares.

"You seem to be prepared." Sonic looked at Twilight's clipboard.

"Well its good to be organized you know?" Twilight said as she prepares everything, "And once the checklist is done, I'm ready! Right and early!" Twilight said as soon she opened the door, its still midnight.

"Well, looks like its too early huh." Sonic said as Twilight walked back in embarrassed.

"Yeah." Twilight said as she tries to remove the gear that she worn without magic.

"Here, lemme help you." Sonic said as he walk closer to Twilight. He lifts up her hooves to which Twilight blushed by it, Sonic removes the boots. He then unwraps her scarf, and removes the saddle which he had difficult on.

While Sonic is figuring out on how to remove the saddle he thought of an idea, "So Twilight, why you're not using your magic?"

"Uhh, huh what? Oh, well you see Sonic, earth ponies started Ponyville, and since we live here, it's a tradition of not using magic when changing the season." Twilight said as she tries to stood still all and all blushing, but Sonic couldn't see this though.

" _Jeez! Whats wrong Twilight? Why is your heart beating so fast around him? This happened the first time he moved in…"_ Twilight thought as she remembered the time the reason for Sonic staying at her home.

 **PONYVILLE: CELEBRATION OF PRINCESS'S RETURN (FLASHBACK)**

"Well look's like Princess Luna's magic is working just fine." Sonic said as they all watched the sunset and the moon appearing.

"Well, I taught her the way to use it. And Sonic, where do you want to live?" Celestia asked the blue blur.

"Now you asked me that, I'm not so sure." Sonic said as the girls where going home as Twilight walked in there direction.

"Why won't stay at Twilight's for now. I mean she is the only here." Celestia suggested as Twilight heard the commotion.

"Uhh, what do you mean Princess staying at my home for now?" Twilight asked as Sonic looked at her.

"Well, since I forgot to ask your friends to where Sonic would stay, I saw you and your house is the only nearest one to be in." Celestia said to which Twilight slightly blush.

"W-What? I-I mean yeah, he could s-stay at my house." Twilight said as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Uhh are you sure Twilight? I mean I may stay at Applejack's since she-" Sonic was cutoff by a quick reply.

"No. Its alright. You can stay, besides, I wanna study more about you, I mean your culture and everything." Twilight said as her blush gotten a lot redder for what she said.

"Hey Twilight, are you alright? Your face is burning red." Sonic said as he quickly check her and put his hands on her forehead.

Twilight's reaction to this is kinda too much as her horn glows quickly that causes an explosion to which Sonic got blasted off. This surprised as she is shocked and Celestia was giggling at the two.

"I'm so sorry Sonicc!" Twilight said as she went to Sonic.

Celestia looked at the two, she felt both happy but worrying. She flew away before Twilight could even notice and she landed to where Luna is.

"Sister, whats wrong?" Luna ask her sister.

"Well sister, it is seems that Twilight is having feelings for the hero." Celestia said as she doesn't seem happy about it.

"Well, what's wrong about that sister?" Luna asked as Celestia looked at the stars.

"It might be difficult for the both of them to split up when the time comes, I mean, Sonic came from a different world. And we can't let Twilight come with him nor making Sonic stay here as both worlds need the heroes." Celestia said so as she put her hoof on to her sister's shoulder.

"Don't worry sister, she'll figure it out once that time comes, for now let's have Twilight to have this knew feeling she is having." Luna said as Celestia nodded to her and the princesses flew to their carriages and went to Canterlot.

 **(FLASHBACK ENDED)**

While Twilight was still remembering that moment. Sonic then finally removes the saddle. They then waited and Sonic told her more of the adventures he had. Morning comes in as Twilight with Spike on her back. She was about to step outside until she stopped and looked at Sonic.

"Uhmm Sonic, you wanna come?" Twilight said as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Nah, I'll stay here for awhile, I wanna check on something as well." Sonic said as he went back to his reading to which Twilight caught this in surprise.

"Ookay.. uhm bye now!" Twilight said as soon she closed the door she is all giggly not because it's the day where they remove the snow and everything but she is giggly since Sonic reads books. _"Wait? Why am I like this?"_ She shook her head and went on to the town hall.

Sonic was left inside. He was reading a book about spells and random stuffs. While he was reading, he heard music coming from outside.

"Well, I guess that's cartoon for ya huh." Sonic thought as he kept reading until he then inspects his chaos emerald that he hid in his quills.

"Hmm, strange why are you like this?" Sonic said as he take a closer inspection.

The chaos emerald glows randomly with a blue aura.

"Chaos emeralds shouldn't be like this. I mean, I just transformed into a werehog with just one emerald. Weird…" Sonic said as he then felt an energy coming from the inside.

"Uhh, whats going on?" Sonic said as the chaos emerald starts to float in mid-air, "Uhhh" Sonic is starting to get worried.

His hands glowed as he looked at it. He then thinks of an answer. As he moved his hands on his chin, the chaos emerald acts according to the movement of his hand. To which this caught Sonic's attention.

"Huh, wow, this is interesting." Sonic said as he kept swaying and swaying the gem around, "Is this what magic is? How did I do that?" Sonic said as he let the chaos emerald flew into his hands.

He looked at the books he left at the desk. He then closed his eyes and concentrate, the book glowed and covered in blue aura as soon he lifts it up, he then tried to place it accordingly to where he got them. In success, Sonic smiled.

"Awesome! I have magic!" Sonic said as the aura glowed around larger. His eyes then sparked in a blue electricity as the chaos emeralds acted to it as it bounces around the room.

"W-Wha" Sonic tried to catch the emerald though it started to make a mess, "This is bad, this is bad!" Sonic thought as the chaos emerald bounced of to the window.

Sonic just have a poker face on right on him as he face palmed himself.

"I have magic. I could have just used it to catch it." Sonic thought as he walked outside and looked for the gem.

"Well I better use my magic to a use if I-" Sonic said to himself, though he remembered that magic must not used in this day, "Right. Better use normal hands." Sonic then started digging. The snow is too thick for the emerald to be.

"Great! How can I find the emerald now." Sonic thought as he then thought of an idea, "Hmm, maybe I could use a magic. After all, there is nobody or pony around since they are all busy cleaning." Sonic then concentrate in his hands as he then searches for the emerald.

He picks up the emerald alright. But in Sonic's excitement and success, he then raised his hands and accidentally throws it in a far direction. He then face palmed again. As he run through the snow, the emerald fell to ground, glowing in blue aura. Sonic then stood there and decided to pick it up, but as soon as he did, he heard a sound that someone/pony crashed, and an avalanche has started. Sonic just looked at as he got covered in. In a thick snow, Sonic's head popped up and he saw Twilight, Applejack, and Spike talking. He then noticed Twilight running away. Sonic finally got up and started to follow Twilight. Leaving the Chaos emerald unwanted and covered in mass of snow. It started to glow more and as soon its doing that a light blue eyes appeared.

Sonic found Spike as he started to wonder where is Twilight.

"Yo Spike, where's Twilight?" Sonic said as Spike looked at him a bit of surprise.

"Oh hey Sonic, she's just uhh hiding in the bush." Spike said as he scratches his head.

"What's wrong, what happened?" Sonic said.

"Well, tomorrow is first day for spring and Twilight wanted to help, but she made it worse and now she is hiding." Spike said as to which Sonic thought looked worried.

"Can she try and do something about it?" Sonic ask as Spike shook his head.

"Nope, the clearing is about to be done." Spike said as they heard moaning from the bush.

Sonic think that Twilight didn't do help. As he thinks of an idea for her to bring her hopes back up. He then felt a weird energy in him.

" _Now what? This happens when that swarm of little critters destroyed almost everything."_ Sonic thought as he then felt Spike nudging him.

"Uhmm, Sonic? Whats that!" Spike yelled as he points at a snow of mountain growing with hands on the side.

Sonic then squints his eyes as he saw eyes appearing and a blue shine coming from its sorta looking forehead, _"That can't be a work of a chaos emerald can it?"_ Sonic thought as look at Spike, "Uhh, don't worry Spike, I'll take it down!" Sonic said as he run straight towards to the looking giant snow monster.

While Sonic is running he then starts to question himself like whats with the chaos emerald making the giant beast. Is that another power of the chaos emerald, could the other chaos emerald to that as well or will there be more of like this giant monster appears.

He then stop at the bottom and looked straight up, the size of the monster is almost high as the mountains. Sonic breaths in for an air as he then run straight to its sides. Sonic noticed that it moved its arms and starts to smack the lands. But then Sonic come up with an idea as he kept punching the snow, the body of the monster, to change its target instead of throwing snow around. A lot of pegasus tried to swirl around the beast at the top though shocked in surprises they don't know what to do. Rainbow tried to fly straight to the snow monster but as soon she made an impact she just got stucked and can't go out.

Sonic then looks around and noticed that a hand is about to squish him, he then increased his speed more as is then a line started to come out from the beast in a far distance. With Sonic's speed the line that he creates hurts the beast. It made a roar so loud that Sonic covered his ears. He then noticed in a distance snow spikes coming out of its body. But with Sonic's quick reaction, he easily dodges the spikes coming out, though some are starting to get him as it kept randomly appearing at Sonic's direction. While Sonic is above from the middle, he saw like somepony is stuck on its body. He quickly noticed that it was Rainbow trying to get herself out. Sonic then prepares his hand to remove Rainbow Dash since he can't stop running or else he'll fall. He successfully grabbed Rainbow's back hooves by jumping and performing a flip to pull Rainbow Dash out. Rainbow shake her head as she saw Sonic continue to run up. She flew and caught up to Sonic.

"Hey! Thanks for helping me out there!" Rainbow yelled as he tried to get Sonic's attention, Sonic just gave her a thumbs up.

"Well how to stop this thing?" Rainbow said as she flew next to Sonic.

"I have an idea, can you help carry me up top?" Sonic asked as Rainbow nodded, Sonic jumped off and grabbed by Rainbow as they both went up top. The snow body of the beast then pops out spikes, and turned harden, the spikes in his body started to come out and fly at Rainbow and Sonic. Rainbow tried her best to dodge most of them, but she got scraped and her wings got frozen. She threw Sonic a bit as she starts to flew down. Sonic in the other hand, went straight to its forehead. He grabbed the chaos emerald but it wasn't easy as he thought. As he tries to removes it on the forehead of the beast. The chaos emerald is like hyperly active and going around on Sonic's hand. He hold on to it pretty hard and he manage to remove it.

"Yes!" Sonic said as he is relieved, he landed on a what so called shoulders as it started feel it was to explode, "Ohhh no." Sonic's final words as the beast exploded, the snow parts of it covered most of the lands that was cleared from snow.

Sonic popped his head as he saw that he made a huge, huge mess of snow around. "Uhm, well, this is bad." Sonic said as he hide himself from the snow.

Few hours later. Sonic was sitting from a tree as he watched the ponies do the clean up. He then heard footsteps as she saw Twilight.

"Oh hey Twi." Sonic said as he looked back from what he is looking at.

Twilight didn't feel the sweetness from her nickname as she is worried from Sonic, "Uhh everything alright Sonic?" She ask as she walked closer.

"No. Because of my carelessness, I started a snow catastrophe, their hard work was covered in snow, not to mention the damage that giant monster caused and freezing Rainbow Dash's wings and some of the pegasus as well." Sonic said as he clenched his fists and hit the side of the tree, by seeing this made Twilight scared, but she kept her composure and walk at his side.

"Well, I took care of the frozen wings by defrosting it. And, well, I gotta say, thanks to you, I did manage to find myself to do something, even you caused the situation a lot worse, still, thank you." Twilight said as smiles, Sonic looked at her all sad.

"Really? Even I messed it up?" Sonic ask as Twilight nodded, "Well I did messed up too, so there is no problem about that." Twilight said as they both nervously laugh. Sonic then looked at the ponies working.

"Well, you know, I could put you somewhere to help out." Twilight said as Sonic looked at her with a puzzled face.

Sonic was repairing the houses that are damage during the attack of the giant snow beast. He sighed as he don't want this, but he has no choice. He then looked at the sky and saw Rainbow Dash lead a group of pegasus to remove the winter clouds, the ice spikes, and the snow. This amazed Sonic and went back to his work. He stayed up all night trying to repair the houses, this is quite troublesome to him since he doesn't have good carpenter skills, to which he ended up getting help from Twilight and Spike for the build.

Morning comes as the birds flew to the direction to where they headed. The birds enjoyed the nests. And as everything turned great, the spring has successfully got on time. Everpony congratulated themselves and especially for Twilight. Sonic was a far distance, he wanted to congratulate Twilight as well but he walks away and think of something else.

"The mess I made may helped Twilight. But I wonder whats happening to this chaos emerald." Sonic thought as he then looked at the gem, "What ever you did. You shouldn't ever do that." Sonic stared at the gem as he then blink his eyes, "Looks like I'm going crazy. *sigh* Better not let you out or you'll cause harm. Not to mention, I better start practicing magic, better impress Twilight for what I can do." Sonic then stopped on his walk as he thought of what he said. "Impress Twilight? I-I didn't mean to say that! Or was I? Agh!" Sonic said as he didn't that he was blushing.

* * *

 **SSS: Well this is a short one, since this is just like an additional parts of the story like randomly enough. So, the chaos emerald summoned a giant snow monster that Sonic can't understand why it happen, since those where never a thing for the chaos emerald. What could this mean? Will it cause more treat or it will be a useful thing, probably. Find it out soon on the story. This is ShootingStarShade, over and out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**SSS: Hey everyone! I'm back for more, so I wanna start with something short since I wanna make the story sorta longer. So yeah, lets continues shall we? (^v^)/**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Best at Speed**

Sonic and Rainbow are preparing for their race. At the side, the girls and Spike where watching to see who is the fastest. They've been waiting for the time to find out who is the fastest in Equestria now that Sonic is here.

"I'd go Rainbow! GO Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie yelled as she tried to cheer Rainbow Dash.

"Well, we never seen Sonic's speed before in a race, so this is going to be interesting." Twilight said as Spike nodded at her statement.

"Well, Rainbow Dash has been looking forward to race anyone." Applejack pointed it out.

Twilight walked to the two speedsters to make the starting line. She holds out a scroll and read the areas to where Sonic and Rainbow should go.

"Alright, first of we the start goes here. The next area to go is at the Sweet Apple Acres, but be warn to not to destroy most of the apple trees, and next is to head straight to the Everfree Forest and make it out, wait who decided to pin point that out?" Twilight said in her confusion.

"Ah just kept continue!" Rainbow said in her excitement, knowing it was her who designed it.

"Alright. Well then, once made out to the Everfree, you guys will head to the Ghastly Gorge?! And finally ending up here.." Twilight said as she then looked at Rainbow, "Rainbow Dash, did you design this?"

"Maybe? Lets get started!" Rainbow said as she and Sonic prepares to run/fly.

Twilight sighed and her horn glows. She then concentrates and fires a magic beam to switch it signal to start of the race. As the two quickly speed off, a huge smoke as spread around leaving Twilight coughing from the dust.

"Oh I hope Sonic gets back safely.. wait I mean both of them! Both of them!" Twilight thought as she closed her eyes and shake her head while she is blushing.

Sonic and Rainbow where on fire at the speed. They got the Sweet Apple Acres, the area to which Applejack's business happens.

"Ah think it's ah bad idea for them to race there." Applejack said as Pinkie was bouncing.

"Go Rainbow!" Pinkie said as she is kept bouncing.

Twilight walked up to them as she saw the view.

"Rainbow Dash designed the race, she may end up winning considering Sonic doesn't know most of the land." Twilight said as Rarity walked up to her.

"You don't have to worry about a thing darling, you did say that Sonic has been reading your books, he might even read some of the areas to where the race might take place." Rarity said to which Twilight just went relief on to that.

"No wonder why Rainbow picked mah farm as a race track." Applejack said as she is annoyed to where they now.

Back at the speedsters, Sonic find himself at a difficult state to which the hills make him slightly slower. He looked up and saw Rainbow is making the lead. Sonic looked at his direction and tried to catch up. As soon they got out of Sweet Apple Acres, they then went to Everfree Forest, at first Rainbow hated out, but as she then turned brave, she put this as great destination to race since Rainbow just needs to fly higher ground. As for Sonic, he didn't find this much of a difficult one for him. He constantly dodges the trees around and around as if it there aren't there, his speed and reaction has made it easy for him, and he did prepare himself since he knew Rainbow Dash as a cheater in some sorts. She thought of a way for Sonic to get distracted by slowing him down from the trees and woods in Everfree, and she also thought that Sonic doesn't know the direction towards the Gorge. But that doesn't stop Sonic, in fact, he is the first one to make it out of Everfree, as Rainbow couldn't see the direction she is heading because of the trees are not paths.

Sonic then knew he had a chance to beat Rainbow Dash as he is in the gorge now and Rainbow hasn't made it out back. Sonic was running at the sides of and jumping from side to side. He noticed in the reflection of the river, Rainbow Dash is catching up.

"Well, looks like somepony wants to beat me!" Sonic yelled though that made Rainbow Dash go faster.

Both of them went out of the Gorge though Rainbow had the upper hand since she just flew above the gorge as for Sonic needs to climb up. Sonic then noticed that Rainbow is far ahead of him. She planned out how she can beat Sonic. So Sonic then charges a super spindash that he has never done from before.

"This could do the trick." Sonic thought as he continuously charging up.

Rainbow looked at her back as she can't see Sonic in the distance, "Hehe, well, this is a easy win for me!" Rainbow said as she quickly speed off.

She then noticed the finish line as the girls where cheering up for her.

"Hey where's Sonic?" Pinkie said as everypony then took noticed of it.

" _Oh no.. Sonic!"_ Twilight thought as she is worried about him, until Applejack saw something.

"Hey, what in tarnation is that?" Applejack said as she points out in a far distance a blue trail coming in really fast.

Rainbow looked behind her and saw that Sonic is catching up.

"H-How?" Rainbow then tried to finish this but Sonic's super charged spindash made it first.

Sonic then doesn't know how to stop so basically made himself unbalance in order for the speed to stop. Sonic was bouncing off and rolling as his spindash was too much for him to handle. He ended up kinda unconscious as his eyes where closing. He heard some voices but it is too difficult to hear.

Sonic then slowly open his eyes as he saw Rainbow is at the other side and the rest of the girls are talking and worry.

"Hey girls! Sonic is waking up." Rainbow said as everypony walked in.

"Ugh, my head, where am I? and how did I end up here?" Sonic said as he looked around while his hand is on his head.

"Well, you made it first place in the race partner. But unfortunately you ended up sleepin" Applejack said as Sonic remembered that he can't stop the spindash.

"Oh yeah, so how did I really end up here?" Sonic as Rarity walked closer.

"Well, Sonic dear, Twilight and I decided to carry you here, at her home." Rarity said as Twilight and Fluttershy came in to the room.

"Fluttershy and I are done with the medicine so hows-" Twilight was cutoff of short as she smiles at Sonic looking just fine.

Twilight walked closer to Sonic as she levitates a piece of cloth and poured the medicine in. Then she gently rubs it at the area where Sonic is slightly hurt.

"Rainbow, aren't you forgetting something?" Twilight asked as she looked at Rainbow.

"Oh yeah, sorry about the whole race Sonic. If I didn't set out you to those areas, you wouldn't get badly hurt." Rainbow said as she is fully concerned about it.

"Its alright Dash, its actually my fault that I became too reckless with my speed." Sonic said as he then got stung from the pain.

"Oh my I'm sorry." Twilight said but she was shush by Sonic, "D-Don't worry its not that bad."

The other girls giggled seeing Twilight taking care of Sonic.

"Well, looks like you're the fastest one at Equestria." Rainbow said congratulating Sonic.

"Hey, your still the fastest you know that." Sonic said not wanting to take the title of the fastest as he is not from this world.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow got curious.

"I mean you're still Dash, the fastest and coolest flyer in all Equestria." By saying those words. Rainbow smiled though she couldn't admit her defeat and made her still the winner.

"Thanks Sonic, this time I'll be fair, and when it happens, I'll win!" Rainbow said as she is determined to beat Sonic.

"We'll see" Sonic replied.

"Yeah! I wanna see more action! You were all like swoosh and Sonic was like wishhhh!" Pinkie said as she tried to demonstrate the race.

"I-I don't think that is how you do it Pinkie." Fluttershy said in a quiet-ish voice.

Twilight hide her face as she is happy that Sonic is making good friends with her friends. Knowing she felt some heartbeat going fast thinking of what she is doing. She blushes and hides her smile at Sonic. She slightly raise her head seeing Sonic was looking at her. Sonic smiled and gave her thumbs up. She immediately looked down and the blush turned rose red.

* * *

 **SSS: Well that's a wrap. I couldn't make it longer its not a based one. I'm also finding it difficult to put Sonic in some of the series at Mlp, hopefully you liked this chapter, and so far the story itself. I feel that it is lacking of attention to main board. But I promise the story will get better at the later parts. That is all for me, ShootingStarShade! Over and out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Finding an Emerald or Finding a Moment**

Sonic and Twilight where on the forest trying to find atleast one chaos emerald. Twilight can't let Sonic go alone as she wants to discover more of the lands and of course something, something.

"Thanks for making me come Sonic, I want to report this findings to the princess for what I can gather." Twilight said as she is looking at her map.

"No problem Twi, it is actually nice to have someone to help me out in this, it is really important." Sonic said which then Twilight covered her face to see that she is blushing from what Sonic said.

"W-Well, yeah.." Twilight said as she then thought bit to herself, _"Why do Sonic calls me Twi, if there is no one around…"_ Twilight then stops her walk as Sonic's hand tried to make her stop moving. "Something wrong Sonic?"

"No, I thought I heard something." Sonic said which made Twilight then feels worried, "Looks fine now, we should keep looking." They both walk along and then Sonic wondered about something.

"Say, why can't the your friends join in? I mean, the more the merrier right?" Sonic asked.

"Well, they are all busy for the up coming, 'Grand Galloping Gala.' And since I may find nothing interest there, I don't know what else I can do to enjoy myself rather just reading books." Twilight answered.

"Oh, well, atleast your available. I mean I have someone to look on the map to where we are going." Sonic said as Twilight hides her smile.

As they are walking, they felt an earthquake, slightly but when it stops, the ground they on broke down making them fall. Sonic tried to get his stance in mid-air. He then saw Twilight screaming, so he had to catch her in other for safety. Sonic carried Twilight, in a bridal style, and landing on a side of the wall.

They successfully landed on an edge, though they heard rocks falling above. Both of them looked up seeing more falling down. Sonic then jumps down on to a platform and keep continuing as he jumps down. Twilight was so afraid that she hold on to Sonic really tight. Sonic felt Twilight's fear, so he tried his best of both of them not to get squished. As Sonic felt the bottom ground he found a tunnel and rush directly in there, as a huge rock blocked their exit.

"Twilight? We're safe now." Sonic said as he tried to nudge Twilight off of his body. Though he knew that Twilight is very afraid that even letting him go won't be easy. He then felt Twilight fell asleep from being tired with the walking and screaming and everything, so Sonic has no choice but to sit down and sleep for a moment.

Twilight slowly open her eyes as she saw Sonic sleeping, she then check herself that Sonic sorta hugging her. Twilight blushed hardly as she can't contain herself from this. She tried to sleep again, though Sonic is her bed which made her a lot more difficult to sleep by. She doesn't want to make Sonic wake up for some reason as she tried to think hardly.

" _W-What is this?! Wh-what happened exactly?! Why Sonic is holding me?! Why am I screaming at my mind?!"_ Twilight thought as she is really blushing. She then tried to check Sonic, her face started to get closer as she doesn't know what is going on.

Sonic's eyes slowly open seeing Twilight's face is really near to his, "Twilight?" Sonic asked to which Twilight's surprised she jump out and walked to a corner hiding her blush.

Sonic then started to blush upon realizing that Twilight was near his face. Their heartbeat where beating insanely fast.

"Uhh, i-is it me? O-or the heat in here is pretty hot…" Twilight tried to change the subject, though she is sweating hot and blushing really mad. _"What is this feeling? I've felt this many times when I am around Sonic… what was that thing that I am about to do to his face?"_ Twilight thought really deeply while she is blushing.

"Y-Yeah, i-its really hot in here." Sonic said trying to escape the situation. _"What was that? Is she gonna kiss me? No way! Don't t-think like that Sonic, I-I mean she just wants to observe my sleeping right? Yeah that could be it.."_ Sonic thought in his mind as he is swipe off his sweat.

After few minutes of embarrassment, they started to walk out of the tunnel still not talking to each other. _"Alright Sonic, you better need to do something, this awkwardness won't get us to anything.."_ Sonic thought, _"Alright Twilight, what happen from before is gone, what important is now, this awkwardness won't get us to anything.."_ That is what Twilight thought.

They looked at each other, "Hey" and they both said it in unison to which they both blushed again and looked away. Although instead of being quiet again, they started to laugh. After everything turn out fine and they continue to search around for the chaos emerald. They come upon to a massive room with a small waterfall with built in wooden bridges, it seems that there have been ponies around here, by judging at the construction, it hasn't been abandoned aswell.

"Now, who could have thought that this place is a mining area." Sonic said as he saw the mine carts with stones with them.

"Yeah, we better get out of here, we might cause trouble you know?" Twilight said as Sonic nodded.

They both walked around the mines as they discovered a way to the outside.

"A light!" Sonic said as they both then walked outside. Upon reaching the mine entrance, Twilight took a note that they should never go there again. As soon, they got out, Twilight noticed that Sonic's mood change.

"Sonic?" Twilight slowly gets near to Sonic, but before she could get near, Sonic just kicked a pebble from a far away area. He then fell into his knees and smashed the ground with his hands.

"Damn it! Nothing!" Sonic said as tears where going down.

"S-Sonic? E-Everything is gonna be alright" Twilight said as she tried to get closer.

"No Twilight! I've been in this for weeks now, and I haven't found a single damn chaos emerald! It might be taken now! I don't know whats happening there… I just want to go back…" Sonic then kept smashing the ground.

Twilight was afraid to get near to Sonic, but her comfort instincts just kick in and went to hug Sonic. He was surprised to what Twilight did. Though he kept crying as he just accept Twilight's hug and embrace it. It went dark when they reached Ponyville. They reached Twilight's home as Sonic tried to get himself correctly.

"Hey, umm, Twilight?" Sonic said as Twilight looked to him, "Thanks, for the hug." He put his hands on his head as he tried to keep his composure from what happened lately.

Twilight just smiled and is about to say something until, "There you guys are! Man, am I glad to see you two love birds." Spike just burst out the door. This caught Twilight and Sonic to get surprised. "I don't love him/her!" Both of them said in unison as Spike just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Sonic and Twilight looked at each other and looked away blushing.

They went inside and talks things through. They ate the food that Spike prepared. Everyone/pony is about to sleep in their respectful sleeping spots. Twilight noticed that Sonic is going upstairs. Twilight tried to follow him up top. Though it is quite difficult so she just teleports to where he is. She found Sonic was starring at the sky.

"Hey." She said and Sonic looked at her. "Seeing the view?"

"Yeah, I just want a peace and well, a view." Sonic said as he looks around at the mountains in the distances.

"Sonic, I know you wanna go back home, and I do wanna help. I'll try my best for you to get to your home." Twilight said as she is determined, she heard a sigh from Sonic as well.

"Well, if I get stuck here for awhile, I better take it, rather for me living alone in a woods kept searching for those chaos emeralds." Sonic said as he get his chaos emerald in his quills and look at it, "Twilight, I'm not sure if you'll be surprise. But if I'm gonna stay here for awhile. You might wanna help me with something."

Those words caught Twilight to looked confused. Sonic then throws the emerald below as he then closes his eyes and his hands glowed and covered with blue aura. He then levitates the emerald back to the top. He then showed to Twilight that he can levitate some things.

"Oh my sweet Celestia! Sonic! You have magic?!" Twilight yelled though they heard a hush from the residence, "Sorry!"

"Yeah, for some reason I discovered them accidentally. And now, since you know, why not teach me everything you know about magic?" As for what Sonic said, Twilight's eyes grew larger as she is excited to teach Sonic everything she knew.

"Don't worry Sonic, I'll surely teach you _everything_ I know!" Twilight said determined in her eyes.

"Hehe, right." Sonic said as sweat coming from his head knowing that his gonna have a hard time with learning more about magic.

* * *

 **SSS: That's a wrap! For another random chapter, I had this in my head and I also thinking how will the story progresses. First of all, I am starting to get nowhere when I am trying to make this longer, hopefully I could get some ideas from the reviews, and I hope that you guys are still interested in my story since I kept updating kinda daily, since I have nothing better to do or trying to practice more with the storyline. That's all for me, leave a review if you liked the story so far-ish? Welp, this is ShootingStarShade, signing out!**


	7. Chapter 6

**SSS: Yo, uhh, I may have a little mixed up, first of all, I like to thank "Thatoneguy753" for making me remember the episode and I do need Sonic to meet Trixie because it needs to in the later stories. And yeah, the Winter Wrap Up episode may gotten first but eh it doesn't affect the story anyway or another. Let's go for some magic! (^o^)/**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Boast Buster Take Out**

At Twilight's house, Sonic was reading again through some books that he take upstairs to read, he then hears a magic had happened, so he went down to see. He saw Spike that he had a mustache, Sonic knew that this is the work of Twilight since he saw her using different magic and everything.

"Growing magic, that's 25! 25 different types of tricks and counting." Spike said to which Twilight blushed from what she is accomplish.

"Well, well, well, looks like you are the best unicorn around Ponyville, sooner or later the whole Equestria." Sonic said to which Twilight was surprise to hear made her looked away while blushing harder.

Spike was heading to a mirror to see himself with a mustache, "And I think this is the best trick so far! Helloooo, Rarity. Whats that? Awh its nothing, just my awesome mustache, haha."

Sonic chuckled and rolled his eyes at to what Spike was saying.

"Sorry Romeo, as attractive and enticing you look, its just for practice and its gotta go." Twilight said as her horn glow, Spike went all defensive, "Wait! Awwm, rats."

Sonic and Twilight giggled at the poor little dragon lost his mustache.

"Well, let's say we show the others about the news you had Twi." Sonic said as Twilight nodded.

While they are walking outside, Spike then started a talk, "25 Twilight, 25 different kinds of tricks and counting!" Twilight closed her eyes as she is proud about it.

"I thought unicorns where only supposed a little magic that matches their special talents." Spike wondered.

"True, for ponies whose talents are for things like cooking or singing or math, well for Sonic, I can't tell what kind of magic he can use to." Twilight said as she looked at Sonic.

Sonic smirked and he lift his hands while it is glowing and covered in blue aura, "Well, lets say I am at the part to where I am learning more and more that interests me. But for talents, I'm not sure since my talent is speed."

"Yeah, and what about me? My special talent is magic." Twilight said as Spike then approach her for an answer, "Like you, Twilight, and you know a ton of magic."

"True, you could be the first unicorn to learn every magic." Sonic added as Twilight hides her blush but she manage, "Oh, you guys, stop it. I'm sure there are lots of ponies right here in Ponyville that know just as much magic as me."

"Well, don't be humble Twi." Sonic said as Spike continued, "Ya are you kiddin? I don't think there's another unicorn in all of Equestria with your kind of ability, Twilight."

They all stopped as Sonic then heard a voice coming from a different direction.

"Gangway! Comin' through!" said by an orange thin unicorn with beside him is a turquoise little chubby unicorn.

Sonic see this coming so he step aside and pulled Twilight slightly near him, at first Twilight wasn't sure as then Spike got rammed in the way. Making this surprised Twilight.

"Well, there goes Spike." Sonic said, "Lets go after him!" Twilight nodded as they both run to Spike as he got carried away by the unicorns.

As they reached to the two unicorns that stopped, Twilight and Sonic then heard some sayings.

"There's a new unicorn in town!" said by the thin one, "Yeah! They say that she's got more magical powers than any other unicorn ever!" continued by the chubby one.

"Now listen here you two, mind telling me both of your names?" Sonic said as the two where amazed at Sonic.

"Woah, who are you mister?" said by the thin one, "Yeah, I never seen you before."

"Really? I've been here for Ponyville about two or three we- agh, My name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said as he then gives a thumbs up to the two, which again amazed.

"Wow! My name is Snails," Snails, the name of the thin one, "And I'm Snips!" by the chubby one.

"Nice meeting you two, but what do you mean about this new unicorn in town?" Sonic asked.

"Well, they say that she is powerful!" Snips said, "Yeah, and great!" Snails added.

Twilight comes in, "Really?"

Sonic then noticed Twilight being all sad about hearing this, so he put his hand on her head. She blushed and it made her smile, though she mostly, looked down in order for Sonic not to see her blushing.

Spike then comes in, "No way, that honors goes to Twilight here." Sonic then crossed his arms and nodded.

Twilight then raised her head as she is curious to know, "Where is this unicorn?"

"Ho, she's in the town square. Come on!" Snails said running as Spike ducked to dodge,

"Yeah!" Snips laughs as he started following Snails as Spike then jumps, "Come on! Whooo!"

"Well, we better check it out then." Sonic said as all of them agreed and follow the two unicorns.

They saw a group ponies watching as Sonic then stopped but Twilight and Spike kept going. As Sonic stops behind the crowd, he felt a weak energy compared to Twilight's. He has been feeling the energies of every pony in Ponyville, and this made Sonic wondered.

" _That's strange, they say she is all powerful and all, but it doesn't feel that she really has that high magic energy, not even close to Twilight."_ Sonic thought though he just watched at the back.

They then hear a speaker voice coming from the tiny carriage, "Come one, come all! Come and witness the amazing magic of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" While that is being said, the small carriage turned into a stage, and a puff smoke exploded, the smoke got cleared away seeing a light blue pony with a purple wizard hat and a purple cloak.

The crowd was amazed from the act being work on.

"Watch in awe as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by pony eyes!" Trixie said with all the drama and a fireworks flashing their eyes.

" _No wonder why they say she is 'great and powerful,' she is just an entertainment, entertainment is kinda a talent, and can easily fool others if they have some lame old tricks that amazed them."_ Sonic thought as he shake his head in a slight of disappointment.

"Well, well, well, it seems we have some _neigh_ sayers in the audience. Who is so _ignorant_ as to challenge the magical ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie?" As Trixie said this, Sonic then started to get annoyed, so he went closer to the view,

"Do they not know that they're in the presence of the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria?" She finished.

Sonic then finally got in front though he is in a far distance from the girls, he heard that Spike wanted to tell something about Twilight, though he was cut off by Twilight.

He then noticed and started to follow them but before he did, he saw Rainbow flew straight to Trixie.

"So _great_ and _powerful_ _Trixie_ , what makes you think you're so awesome, anyway?" Rainbow said as this is a surprise to Sonic, it seems he knew that Rainbow can't get a hold of herself at the boasting pony.

Trixie then fix her composure and spoke, "Heh, why, only the Great and Powerful Trixie has magic strong enough to vanquish the dreaded ursa major!" The horn in the stage shoots out fireworks as the firework exploded revealing a bear looking.

" _Ursa Major? I've read about something called Ursa Major and Minor, and it is impossible to vanquish the Major, not even a single alicorn can stop it. Along with her magic energy being so little? It is real to say that she is a fraud."_ Sonic thought while the crowd is still unbelievable to what Trixie said.

"When all hope was lost, the ponies of Hoofington had no one to turn to, but the Great and Powerful Trixie stepped in, and with her awesome magic, vanquished the ursa major and sent it back to its cave deep within the Everfree Forest!"Trixie said again to make the audience all then started to believe, as this too much dismay to Sonic.

"That settles it!" Snips said, "Trixie truly is the most talented, the most magical, the most awesome unicorn in Ponyville." Snails continued, "No, in all of Equestria!" As soon Snips finished those sentence, Sonic then clenched his hands as it glow again, and his pupil disappears revealing a familiar form but went it back to normal.

"How do you know? You didn't see it! And besides, Twi-" Spike was cut off as his mouth got zipped by Twilight's magic.

Trixie laughs at this as then continued, "It's true, my enthusiastic little admirers. Trixie is most certainly the best in Ponyville."

As Trixie said that, no one spoke its just silence, except for a cricket playing in the background.

"Don't believe the Great and Powerful Trixie?" Trixie chuckles before she continued, "Well then, I hereby challenge you, Ponyvillians. Anything you can do, I can do better. Any takers? Anyone? Hmm? Or is Trixie destined to be the greatest equine who has ever lived!?" With that, fireworks again shoots out from the built-in horns of the stage.

Sonic was already wants to shoot a magic beam at her desperately, but he just breathe in and breathe out, after that, he heard Spike whining at Twilight.

"Please! She's unbearable! Ya gotta show her! Ya just gotta!" Spike said as he is crying at Twilight's hoof.

"There's no way I'm going to use my magic now, Spike. Especially since—" Twilight was cut off as Trixie is deciding.

"Hmm, what about you?" She said as she points at Twilight.

Twilight gulped as Trixie walked closer, "Well, how about it? Hm? Is there anything you can do that the Great and Powerful Trixie can't?"

"I… I…" Twilight can't answer as this is a surprise to Sonic.

" _Twi? Whats happening to you?"_ Sonic got worried as Trixie then started to talk, "Well, little hayseed?"

"That's it! I can't stand for no more of this!" Applejack said as she then entered the stage, "You show her, AJ!" Spike cheered.

"Can your magical power do this?" Applejack said as she then spins a laso around using her tail. She raised the spinning laso up and down, and tried to jump through it and back. She then throws the laso and grabbed an apple, and it went to her mouth.

The crowd was amazed at the performance that Applejack made, and this made Sonic smiled as if somepony started to take the boaster out.

"Top that, missy." Applejack said, though it is not enough for Trixie, "Oh ye of little talent. Watch and be amazed at the magic of Trixie!" The laso that Applejack used glowed and started to do a snake dance, Applejack then looks at the rope all swaying around, the end of the rope then reached for an apple, while the one that confusing Applejack tied her legs all up and covering her mouth with an apple.

The crowd all laugh and where amazed as well, as AJ then jumping out of the stage, "Once again, the Great and Powerful Trixie prevails."

Rainbow then flew at Trixie, "There's no need to go struttin' around and showin' off like that." And Trixie's reply is just, "Oh?"

"That's _my_ job!" Rainbow said as Sonic rolled his eyes.

She flew at a windmill as she spins it around, and boosts herself up high, she hit some clouds as they made a hole. Rainbow reaches the sun and flew downwards, the holes that she made where creating water droplets that follows her, she then went back to the windmill, spins around went back to the stage with the water hitting her causing a rainbow appeared at the top of her. Sonic was surprised that RD has tricks that he doesn't know.

" _Well, she still made herself way past cool."_ Sonic thought, "They don't call me "Rainbow" and "Dash" for nothin'!" Rainbow said as the crowd where cheering.

"When Trixie is through, the only thing they'll call you is loser." Trixie said as her horns glows and a magic beam hit the rainbow that RD created, it turned into a rainbow tornado as it made her spin and landed her on the ground dizzy and all, "I think I'm *gulp* gonna be sick… " Rainbow said.

"Seems like anypony with a _dash_ of good sense would think twice before tussling with the Great Trixie." Trixie's horn glow then a small storm cloud appeared at a sick Rainbow Dash and strikes her with a thunder, "Oww!" With that, Trixie laughed along with the crowd.

"What we need is another unicorn to challenge her. Someone with some magic of her own." Spike said as he elbow nudge Twilight, as Rainbow and Applejack could agree on.

"Yeah! A unicorn to show _this_ unicorn who's boss." Rainbow said as her eyes knew what Spike was talking about.

"A real unicorn to unicorn tussle." Applejack did too.

Sonic knew that Spike was talking about Twilight, but Sonic doesn't know why Twilight is like this. It seems she is not fit to challenge, but he knew that Twilight easily outmatched Trixie with real tricks to surprise other ponies. He then noticed Rarity coming up in the stage.

"You may think you're tough with all of your so-called powers, but there's more to magic than your brutish ways. A unicorn needs to be more than just muscle. A unicorn needs to have style." Rarity said as the curtain from the stage magically spins around Rarity as it turns into a beautiful dress. The crowd then where surprised and got amazed by it aswell.

"A unicorn is not a unicorn without grace and beauty." Rarity said, while Sonic made it to Twilight, he was about to say something until he heard everypony gasped, he looked at the situation as he is shocked to what happened.

" _Quick! I need a mirror! Get me a mirror!_ What did she do to my hair? I know she did something terrible to my hair!" Rarity said as she is panicking and everything.

" _That is messed up!"_ Sonic thought, though he needs to say something about it, "Uhh, its alright."

"Nothing." Twilight said, "Its fine" Rainbow said, "Its gorgeous" and from Applejack. "Its green." Spike said as Sonic and the girls looked deadly at Spike, "What?"

"Noo, green hair. Not green hair!" Rarity said as she started crying away, "Such an awful, awful color!"

This was seen by an earth pony, with light green skin and green mane and tail. "Well, I never!"

"Well Twilight, guess it's up to you. Come on, show her what you're made of." Spike said as he pointed out to Trixie all brushing her hoof.

The crowd then looked at Twilight, "W-What do you mean? I'm nothing special"

"Yes, you are! You're better than her!" Spike said so.

"I'm not better than anyone." Twilight said, she looked at Sonic that looked worried, she then heard Trixie's voice, "Hah! You think you're better than the Great and Powerful Trixie? You think you have more magical talent? Well, come on, show Trixie what you've got. Show us all."

Twilight then was being looked at by the crowd, "Who, me? I'm just your run-of-the-mill citizen of Ponyville. No powerful magic here. I, uh... I think I hear my laundry calling. Sorry, gotta go." With that Twilight left the area.

"Twilight?" Spike said all worried looking.

"Ha! Once again, the Great and Powerful Trixie has proven herself to be the most amazing unicorn in all of Equestria. Huh, was there ever any doubt?" Trixie said as she walked away.

The crowd was leaving as well until.

"Hey!" A voice was heard. They looked upon to where it was as it was Sonic who was standing at the stage.

"Well, looks you have something to show? Hm? What are you anyway?" Trixie then looked at Sonic all weird and everything.

"You dare underestimate the citizens of Ponyville by your, oh so magic. Lemme show you something, and to all ponies what magic is." Sonic said to which the girls where confused about it.

Sonic clenched his fists as it glowed and covered in blue aura. He then raised it in the sky as the sky all covered in a dark cloud, Spike then squints at Sonic seeing that he is smiling creepily.

"I never seen Sonic like this.." Spike said as he is getting more worried though no one heard him.

"Your magic may be so called powerful, and you may vanquish Ursa Major, but can your magic be enough to do this?!" Sonic yelled as the dark clouds formed around the sky, shoots out thunders, different colors of them, then Sonic opened his hand and the thunders then striked on his palm. He throws this above the crowd as it then exploded with a rainbow flash and a rainbow colored smoke slowly falling to the ground, Rainbow and Applejack's mouth were opened as they can't believe that Sonic has magic.

Trixie then doesn't have a word as she is speechless, and then Sonic looked at her, "Remember this Trixie, you may vanquish Ursa and everypony called you great and powerful, but the truth is, you are great and powerful at lying and tricking other ponies." Sonic said as the dark clouds disappeared and the ponies then cleared the area.

Trixie was left thinking of Sonic and what he meant about the way he said, "Ugh, who does he think he is." Trixie said as she is combing her hair, until Snips and Snails showed up.

Sonic was wandering around Ponyville, he doesn't want to go back at Twilight's house as he is thinking of something.

"What happened to me there all of a sudden? I never meant to do anything…" Sonic said to himself as he remembered Twilight running away, "She is afraid.. of what? And why does it have to do with Twilight?"

As he kept thinking about it, he brings out the emerald he has, it glowed for a bit.

"Why do I feel the presence of Dark Sonic?" Sonic asked the emerald as a vision upholds of an angered Sonic and a sad Twilight, "What? What does that mean? I'm mad that Twilight is, no well of course she is my friend, but, is it more to that? No, no Sonic, don't think that.. she is a friend, and it can't go more to that." Sonic said as he shake his head and looked at the emerald, "And you, you've been acting strange."

Sonic then went home when it is nighttime. He knocks at the door though no one answered.

"Uhh, hello? Knock knock?" Sonic said as he knock the door again, the door opens as Twilight appeared, "Oh Sonic, I thought you were Spike…" She said as she walks away looking sad.

"Look Twilight, what's been bugging ya?" Sonic asked as he entered and closed the door behind him.

"It's just that, I don't want to show my friends my magic, they hated to see Trixie bragging and I-" Twilight was cutoff as she got depressed again, "Hey, what do you mean about your friends? Why not show them off?" Sonic wondered.

"They say that they hated Trixie's bragging, and if I show them what I can do, they might think I'm showing off too much and might I'll lose them as my friend." Twilight said, "But Twilight your not showing off to brag, besides, your friends also wanted you to show off what you could do against Trixie herself right?"

"I'm just not so sure about that Sonic." Twilight said as she gotten more sad.

"Listen, Twi, there is no problem when you show them your talent, in fact, it is great to show them, knowing it is a talent, they'll see what a great and powerful friend you can be to them, and to me." Sonic said as he tried to comfort Twilight. Though Twilight didn't answered, "They is no wrong reason for you hide them. Don't be afraid alright?"

Twilight felt as it was the same reason from Spike but she felt more comfortable than to Sonic's words. She then hugged Sonic for no apparent reason, to this surprise, Sonic blushed though it disappears as he noticed tears coming down.

"Thank you Sonic..." Twilight said as Sonic just embrace this.

After a few minutes, a scream was heard outside. They then stopped the hugging and went outside to see the commotion. They saw Spike looking tired and exhausted.

"Spike was going on?" Sonic asked.

"There is a big problem! A major problem!" Spike said, "Can you take us there?" Twilight asked as Spike nodded and they all run and followed Spike.

The sounds of a roar kept being heard as the citizens of Ponyville then started to run off for their safety. Sonic and Twilight, along with Spike, saw Snips and Snails just standing around.

"Whats going on?" Twilight asked the boys.

"We brought in Ursa to town!" Snips said, "You _what_?!" Twiligth and Sonic yelled in unison.

"Don't worry, the Great and Powerful Trixie will vanquish it." Snails said as he tried to assure everyone/pony.

Trixie just looked down like a failure, "I can't."

"What?!" Snips and Snails yelled in unison this time.

"Oh, I can't, I never have. No one can vanquish an ursa major. I just made the whole story up to make me look better." Trixie added, "Made it up?!" both of the boys said.

Ursa Minor stoods up very high as it frighten the citizens of Ponyville. Spike then nudges Twilight as she thought of an idea. Though the bear just went straight to her, as Sonic quickly got in front of her and he casts a barrier around them.

"Argh! T-This is quite heavy!" Sonic said as he concentrate really hard to hold the barrier in.

"Sonic!" Twilight yelled as she was grabbed by Sonic and the barrier was broken with Ursa smashing it.

"We gotta calm that thing down." Sonic said, "I have an idea, but I need you to distract Ursa." Twilight said as Sonic nodded.

Sonic then went and tried to face on the Ursa.

Sonic stand in front of it, "Hey you oversized bear freak! Yeah I'm calling ya!" with that Ursa then raised its paw and tried to hit Sonic but he saw this coming and so he jump sideways.

Sonic then raised his hands and it glows, he was about to shoot a magic beam but it was cut short as he remembered something that he mustn't harm the Ursa, and so while he remembered that he didn't notice another paw, so the Ursa made a direct hit on Sonic and he fly on a house and destroying its roof.

"Sonic!" Twilight yelled though she doesn't have the time to think about that as she then continued to concentrate.

"Ow.. okay that's a dumb move by me." Sonic said as he shake his head of and run straight to the battle.

The Ursa, was about to hit Twilight until a massive gust of wind hit the Ursa and was backed away from Twilight. The Ursa roared as Sonic was running towards Ursa. It started to attack Sonic again but he kept dodging this and this time, Sonic only uses his wind magic to make the Ursa backed away more.

" _Come on Twilight, any time now!"_ Sonic thought as he kept shooting the beast with gust of wind.

Sonic then hears a music, and he looked at Twilight as she is the one who is doing it. But as soon he looked front, the bear was about to smack him and so Sonic then covered himself. He opened his seeing that the Ursa is feeling all sleepy, Sonic then moves away and went to where Twilight is.

"Alright Twilight ,you're doing good.." Sonic said as Twilight's horn glowed more and larger.

Sonic then saw a water tank being lifted, he knew that Twilight is still doing this. But judging to her, it seems she needs more help than that. The water tank was lifted inside of a barn. The water tank is now filled with cow milk.

"That's new." Spike said.

Sonic then starts to get worried as she is carrying a massive object like that. As for Ursa, it started to fell on Trixie, but it was levitate by Twilight. She tried to lift Ursa but she couldn't.

"I… I can't…" Twilight said as she felt a hand on her head, she opened her eyes as she saw Sonic looking at her.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Sonic said as his hands glowed, he then points his hands on the Ursa as lifting the bear turned to be easy. Though Sonic's hand glowed larger. And aura was starting to form into one another, they started to feel a merging magic, Sonic then tried to levitate Ursa himself as Twilight did for the water tank, she put it on the Ursa's mouth as it drinks it up. Twilight then helped Sonic on levitating Ursa as they both flew her back to the cave from where it come from.

As soon that is over, Sonic then lets go as he feel into his knees from exhaustion. Both of them take a deep breathes, they looked at one another, and then they looked away blushing. They are having their moments until they heard applause from the crowd.

"Heavens to Betsy! We knew you had ability, but not that much! Especially you Sonic!" Applejack said as Rainbow nodded.

"I'm sorry. Please, please don't-" She was cut off as Sonic then came in to her side.

"Thanks for the words guys, but I think you girls might have something to say for Twilight?" Sonic said as Twilight gave Sonic a puzzled look.

"Well, lookie here Twilight, I don't mind you using all magic and stuff." Applejack said, "Yeah, it was just that we hate Trixie being all loud mouth." Rainbow continued, "And we knew that you can't show your magic because you thought we might hate you." Rarity finished.

"How did you guys know?" Twilight wondered, "Well it was Spike who told me the reason, and I decided to tell the girls about that." Sonic said as he put his finger and rubs his nose.

"So, you don't mind my magic tricks?" Twilight said as she is bit ashamed.

"Your magic is a part of who you are, sugarcube, and we like who you are. We're proud to have such a powerful, talented unicorn as our friend. And a different world friend." Applejack said as she talks about Sonic.

"And after whuppin' that Ursa's hindquarters, we're even prouder." Rainbow added, "You are?"

The girls nodded as Spike then comes up, "Wow, Twilight, how'd you know what to do with that Ursa Major?"

"That's what I was doing when you came looking for me. I was so intrigued by Trixie's bragging that I was compelled to do a little reading up on them." Twilight said as she remembered the book that Sonic was reading, "And I did study it firstly before Twilight knew." Sonic said.

"So it _is_ possible to vanquish an ursa major by just you guys?" Spike questioned, "Well that is the thing, it wasn't an Ursa Major." Sonic said, "It was a baby, an Ursa Minor." Twilight finished.

" _That_ was just a _baby?_ " Trixie said inside of the crowd.

"And it wasn't rampaging. It was just cranky because _someone_ woke it up." Twilight said as Sonic nodded alongside knowing it was Snips and Snails, "Awww"

"Well, if _that_ was an ursa minor, then what's an ursa _major_ like?" Spike asked, as Sonic and Twilight imagined the beast with its mother, they looked at each other and then to Spike, "You don't wanna know."

Trixie came up as Sonic crossed his arms, "Huh. You may have vanquished an ursa minor, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" A puff of smoke appeared and at it is disappeared, it was seen that Trixie is running away.

"Why, that little..." Rainbow said as she flew towards Trixie but, "Let her go Dash, someday or another she may learn her lesson." Sonic said in a serious tune.

Snips and Snails was about to leave until Twilight blocked the path, "Now about you two."

Snips gave out a nervous laughter, "Ah, haha, uh, we're sorry that we woke up the Ursa Minor." Snails continued, "We just wanted to see some _awesome_ magic." And then Snips finished it, "Yeah! And the way you vanquished that Ursa Minor was _awesome_!"

Twilight looked at the Sonic who has an serious look, as she looked back at the two meaning that is a dumb excuse. The two noticed and they bowed at Twilight, "We deserve whatever punishment you give us."

"For starters, you can clean up this mess." Twilight said as she points at the wrecked carriage from where Trixie used her stage and everything.

"And what do you think Spike? Should I give them number 25?" Twilight asked Spike, "Oh, 25! Yes! And I think I deserve it, too." Spike said as he walked beside the two. "Oh boy, here we go." Sonic said as he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Heah?" The two unicorns were confused as Twilight's horn then glows.

The trio had a different mustaches appeared in their faces, "Sweet!" They said in unison.

It was morning when Twilight was writing a letter to Celestia,

" _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _I have learned a very valuable lesson about friendship: I was so afraid of being thought of as a show-off that I was hiding a part of who I am."_

Twilight looked at Sonic who was sleeping as he is exhausted trying to cast those wind magics at the Ursa,

" _My friends helped me realize that it's okay to be proud of your talents, and there are times when it's appropriate to show them off... Especially when you're standing up for your friends._ "

Twilight finished her writing as Spike then spoke from behind still with the mustache, "So, you finally admit that you're the most talented unicorn in all of Ponyville?"

Twilight then looked at Spike and she said, "Well, yeah, but it's nothing to brag about. So, uh, how did it go with Rarity?"

"Eh, she didn't go for the mustache." Spike said all sad like, "You know, Spike, that mustache has nothing to do with who you really are. Maybe you should just try being yourself." Twilight said.

"You mean like what Sonic does to you? I mean, he does doing things as him being himself." Spike said as Twilight blushed from that statement, "W-What do you mean by that?" Twilight said as she looked away from Spike.

"Come on Twilight, if you are kinda obvious when he is acting all nice to you." Spike said as his eyes widen and runs away, "But I better run before I got caught!"

Twilight then went after Spike, "Come back here you!" Twilight said leaving Sonic as he slightly opened his eyes while blushing, "Heh.." Sonic then slightly chuckles and fell asleep while smiling, _"I just act nice to her, that's all, nothing wrong about it… right?"_ He thought as he then fell asleep.

* * *

 **SSS: Alright! Chapter done, this is interesting part of the series since it reached 5k words. Well, for "Shadic SparkDash" about suggesting Metal Sonic's appearance, it is too early for him to show up, since uhh, reasons… and you might get the answer to that why I won't let Metal showing up first. Hope you understand. But anyways, thank you all once again. And let's say, this magic thing is still more to come and more mysteries to need to be answered, especially with the chaos emerald, and between Sonic and Twilight's combined magic, more on to the story. This is ShootingStarShade, magic there and magic here, over yonder is where I hear, signing off! (^.^)** _ **P**_


	8. Chapter 7

**SSS: Hey everyone, its me again. For continuing on Sonic's adventures in Equestria, I am now on a verge of thinking how to do this right. Hopefully, anyways, lets goo! (`v`)/**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Not so Best Night Ever**

Sonic was on his daily basis of running, he knew he had to rest for awhile with a tons of spells that Twilight taught him, though he wasn't interested in most of it. So put his quality time on running. He saw that the girls where gathering in front of Rarity's home, the Dress Shop Boutique. He then went over as he heard Rarity's voice, "Ah there you are Sonic, I didn't forget to make a special suit for you."

Sonic gave Rarity a puzzled look, "Uhh, for what exactly?"

"For the Grand Galloping Gala of course!" Rarity said excitedly as the girls nodded along.

"Is that the tickets that you guys almost made Twilight go into emotional breakdown?" Sonic said which the girls, except Twilight, tried to avoid that statement.

Sonic sighed and he looked at them, "Fine, I'm coming just because Princess Celestia wanted all of us to go."

Rarity's eyes sparkled meaning that her hard efforts won't be a waste.

Sonic heard a book closed as he saw Twilight been reading a new spell, "Perfect, I'm ready"

"For what?" Rainbow said as everyone/pony went near to see Twilight's work.

"Alright Spike" Twilight said as Spike came in and puts an apple down on the ground.

"An apple! Are we having pie?" Pinkie thought, "Shh watch" Spike replied.

Twilight closes her eyes as her horn glows, they looked at the apple that is on the ground as it magically transforms into a carriage. Everypony got amazed at the transformation, though Sonic just chuckled knowing that he knew Twilight could do possibly anything.

After the amazement of the girls Twilight wasn't done, "Thanks, but that is just the start." She looked at Fluttershy, "Fluttershy, did you bring your friends?"

Four mouse appeared at Fluttershy's hair, "Yes, will be they safe Twilight?"

Sonic looked at the mice as he remembered something, "Rats, I'm not a rat." He muttered.

"You have my word." Twilight said as she tried to do the same spell.

The four mouse turned into a horse, though this time, everypony is not amazed by the looks of it.

"Ta da!" Twilight said as the mice turned into a horses, "And don't worry they'll be mice again in midnight."

"Midnight? Why is this familiar?" Sonic thought as before Twilight could answer that, Fluttershy caught her off, "Opalescence, no!" It seems it is a shout, though the cat landed on the horse's buttocks. The horse neigh and kick off the cat, along with them running away.

"Wait! Comeback!" Twilight yelled as she tried to order the horses she then looked at the group, "Those horses were supposed to pull our carriage. How will we get to the Gala?"

"Whatever shall we do?" Rarity said, though it seems kinda sarcastic way, she walked at the male ponies minding their own business, "Uh... ahem. Excuse me. Uh, would you boys mind pulling our carriage to the Gala?"

With that, Rarity came in with the male ponies pulling the carriage that Twilight made from an apple, "Oh, yeah, right.." Twilight said as she gave out a embarrassed smile.

Sonic was waiting outside with Spike, who seems eager to enter.

Spike was knocking the door, "Come on guys, let us in."

Sonic was leaning on the wall, "I don't know if they gonna let us in Spike."

"Well, why won't day?"

Sonic shrug as he doesn't have an answer, as soon he did that the door opened.

"I'm sorry Spike, some of us do have standards." Rarity said as Sonic and Spike walked in.

"I still can't believe we are gonna be at Canterlot tonight! Our hometown Twilight!" As Spike saying that, this perked Sonic's ears knowing that Twilight lives there and not in Ponyville, "The best part is we all get to hang out together all night long!"

"Uh, I don't know Spike." Rainbow said,

"We'll just have to see." Rarity added as she puts on an eyelash on her eye.

Applejack was cleaning Fluttershy's hoove as she then spits on it, "We're gonna be a mite busy" And Fluttershy got disgusted on it.

"Busy having fun!" Pinkie finished as her hair was straight until it turned poofy again.

"Oh okay." Spike turned gloom.

Twilight was putting a make up, "Don't worry Spike. We'll get to spend time together."

"Yeah, sure you do." Spike is still gloomy.

"Hey don't worry bud, I'm curious to see what your hometown may have." Sonic said to which made Spike happy.

"Alright, both of you, you should all get dressed up now. And Sonic wear this suit I made for you." Rarity said as she levitates a white suit for Sonic.

Sonic then took it, "Thanks Rare, c'mon Spike lets get dressed." Spike nodded as they went outside and head to Twilight's home to dress.

It turns nighttime as Spike then wore his suit and saw that the girls were on the carriage. Sonic was still inside thinking of how to put on the suit.

"You coming Sonic?" Spike asked, "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I still need to figure out how to wear this, considering that Rarity didn't make a hole for my spikes at the back." Sonic said as he turns around and points at it, "Aww, alright Sonic."

"Say Spike, don't be so gloom, the girls are waiting, and maybe they want to hear your plans for tonight." Sonic said so just to make Spike leave happily and make him talk about what he wants the girls to see, as for Sonic, he is quite having trouble.

"Great, this is almost a perfect looking suit, and I don't even know how to wear them since I have this spikes on my back. Well, I guess I have no choice." Sonic said as he thought of a way, he decided to just deal with it as he put on the clothes that Rarity gave him.

He successfully wore the clothes though it is quite uncomfortable because Rarity didn't put any excess to Sonic's back spikes. Anyways, Sonic's suit is a fancy white long sleeves, a black polo in the inside with a red tie. He looked at a mirror seeing him all fancy in the making.

"Looks like Rarity do know fashion, even for my style." Sonic said as he is amazed on how he looked upon, "Now to catch up."

He was about to leave the house until he felt an energy coming from his quills.

"Hm?" Sonic removed the emerald on his quills as the emerald is glowing in its usual color, not by the magic, "Looks like you're releasing chaos energy, its best for you to stay here then." He said as he levitates it on the roof since Spike might mistaken it as a gem, he took off leaving the emerald.

While he sped off, the emerald glowed in yellow aura, as it there was a scream coming from it. But enough of that, going back to Sonic.

He managed to catch up on the carriage. Sonic noticed fireworks and music coming from the city as well.

" _Looks like, there is a lot who is singing. Better wait for it to be finished. I do like music but I think I'm gonna let Twi, do what she wants, I mean them, not just Twi.."_ Sonic thought as he shake his head.

He founds Spike following a crowd, "Uhhh guys?" Spike said as he tried to enter the crowd though he got pushed back.

"Yo, Spike, where the girls?" Sonic asked the dragon, "I don't know, I just amazed on how to looked like and then they started singing about their time in the gala, and few seconds later, there gone and a huge crowd appeared." Spike stated, "Welp, what can I say, its just like most of the fairy tales." Sonic said as Spike looked at him, "What do you mean by that and, woah you look amazing on Rarity's clothes"

Sonic scratched his head, "Thanks, your girl sure knows how to fashion." Spike then looks away. "Nah, she's not my girl, yet."

Sonic chuckled as he saw the girls where on the front of the doors, "Hey, there they are!" Sonic said as he points it how, seeing that Spike rushed there.

 _AND WE'LL HAVE THE BEST NIGHT EVER. AT THE GALA_ , said by the crowd along with the mane 6, as fireworks also shoots out.

The girls where looking at the Canterlot's castle as Spike then kicks in the middle.

"Yeah! This _is_ gonna be the best night ever. You know why? 'Cause we're all gonna spend time at the Gala to-" Spike was cutoff short as the girls went on different ways, "gether. Or not." He finished as he sits down and looked sad, "Hey, don't go like that." Sonic said as he catch up to Spike.

"Hey Sonic, if you wanna go find the girls, you go ahead and do that, I'll just go to my favorite donut shop." Spike said as he left the castle, "Sure thing buddy?"

Sonic was wandering around the castle amazed and all to its architecture, _"Wow, it looks like a castle for a ruler alright."_ Sonic thought as he keep looking around, the ponies where also looking at him and they where talking about him, some also giggled. "Looks like they knew me since Princess Celestia been shared the news." He then noticed Twilight talking to Princess Celestia, "Speaking of which… woah…" Sonic was surprised what Twilight's look was, to her beauty Sonic couldn't help but to stare, its about few minutes for him until Twilight felt somepony, or someone is looking at her, she then found out that Sonic was looking at her, Sonic then quickly looked around and walks away as he is blushing but couldn't notice since it's a far distance.

" _Was that Sonic? He looks amazing..."_ Twilight thought as she is blushing to this, but it disappears as Princess Celestia was constantly talking to the guests.

Sonic then continued to walked around the rooms. He then heard music again coming from a different room. He checked whats going on as Pinkie is the who's sings.

" _Uh oh.."_ Sonic thought as Pinkie kept singing and dancing, until she yelled very high, making Sonic covered his ears. After that, he noticed that Pinkie wasn't too happy about it as everypony got annoyed from her. _"I'm gonna check on the other girls. Atleast I know where to find Pinkie_. _"_ He thought as he walked out of the room, he then saw a line coming up to the princess and Twilight. _"And for Twi talking to the princess is quiet need of magic to get through, not to mention, Twi looks cute in that dress even at this far distance, wait not again!"_ Sonic thought as he then blushed and walked outside.

He saw Applejack in a stand who looked gloomy, "Hey Applejack, watcha sellin?" By saying this, Applejack went to her normal face, "Ah its you Sonic, nice clothes you got there partner and oh I uh have, apple stuff." She said as she went back to being gloomy.

Sonic looked at the bucket where he only found two bits. "No sales for a while huh?" Applejack nodded, "Eyup…" Sonic then look around on his quills as he put some bits on the bucket, "Woah Sonic, you don't have to be like that." Applejack said as she is surprised to this, "Don't worry Applejack, I'll take that apple fries." Sonic said as Applejack gave him the food, "Thanks partner." She said as Sonic gave her a thumbs up, "You seen any of the girls by any chance?"

"Eh, well, I think Fluttershy is in the garden looking for some animals." Applejack said,

"Thanks Applejack, and for the fries too." Sonic said as he walked away.

Sonic then got close to Fluttershy but he then noticed something else, something that he doesn't seen on Fluttershy except the time they faced a dragon, she is seemed so determined. He then watches Fluttershy to keep searching for the animals. He then felt something hiding behind his legs, he noticed some birds and a monkey all hiding in fear.

"Uhhh…" Sonic thought as he saw that Fluttershy is looking at him deadly, she flew closer to him as the animals then started to hide behind Sonic's legs much more compressed. "Sonic please tell me you found an animal perhaps a bird?" Fluttershy said while one of her eyes is twitching, and Sonic noticed more animals behind her back where all shaking their heads, "Uhhh no?" Sonic said as he got sweaty more on.

"Is that so?" She said as flew much closer. "Alright. I better look for them." She said as the animals behind her quickly hide, as for Sonic, he quickly as well, run aways, leaving the animals hiding in his legs scattered around and Fluttershy chased them.

While Sonic was running he then ended up walking inside back to the castle. He then founds a flying earth pony of some sorts that is been thrown off by someone else. Rainbow caught the flying earth pony though Sonic finds out that she is trying to impress the Wonderbolts, to which Sonic now understands, and whats more that they don't pay attention to her, _"Though crowd…"_ Sonic thought, then he also found Rarity with a fancy looking pony, it seems that he is royal or a prince to Rarity's eyes.

While he was looking at this, Rarity was stopped from walking as Sonic saw a water spilled on the floor. He smiles at the gentleman or gentlecolt but when he decided to get closer, he heard the name of the pony.

"Oh. Prince Blueblood! How chivalrous." Rarity said, _"Prince Blueblood? Now that's a name that I don't wanna listen to most of the time."_ Sonic thought.

"Yes. _One_ certainly would." Rarity said as she giggles, "One's cloak should take care of the problem." Blueblood replied.

"Oh, of course it will." Rarity said as both of them blinked, it took a few minutes for someone to act until Rarity sighed and dropped her hankie on the floor, Blueblood walked through it and Rarity grabbed her hankie back as she levitates it.

Sonic's eyes wouldn't believe it, he was about to teach Blueblood a lesson until he heard a somepony talking in to a microphone which is kinda familiar in a way. He then walked in the room seeing it was Pinkie Pie. _"Oh no, Pinkie!"_ Sonic thought.

Pinkie started singing, Sonic then walks away seeing checking back the others, he found Applejack trying to convince someponies to buy her stall, he also finds that Fluttershy chasing the animals that flying around, he walked inside just so to get away from the situation, he was about to open a door until Blueblood walked inside, and Rarity then followed but Blueblood didn't help Rarity as she gets hit by the door, Sonic then just stepped away as Rarity is looking furious enough to be talked to. He found Rainbow kicked a table with a drink in it and it flew in mid-air, she catched with her back hoof, to the Wonderbolts amazement, they got dragged into a photo shoot. He was about to ask though the same as Rarity, she looked furious as well. So, Sonic didn't bother.

Sonic then hears a commotion going on as the music ended, he almost doesn't want to go back inside, but it seems he had to. He then founds out another music kicks in, but it seems Pinkie is now a DJ, much to his surprise Sonic face palmed himself. He then walks towards Pinkie who was jumping around, "Pinkie what are you doing?" Sonic said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh hey Sonic! Nice suit! And I'm enjoying the party!" Pinkie said as she kept jumping up and down.

"No, Pinkie, I mean what's all the Dj set over there? You know that this place is fancy not a party that you set up always in Ponyv-" Sonic was cutoff as Pinkie took his hands and jumps along with her, as soon she lets go, she went on a different direction having fun on herself.

Sonic was dizzied a bit, and then he heard a door busted open seeing Applejack with an apple cake. _"Oh what now?"_

"Okay, all you high-class ponies. Here's a highfalutin apple cake for your hoity-toity taste buds." Applejack said while she pulls a cart with a stacked apple cake.

"Uhh Applejack I don't thin-" Sonic was cutoff as he heard somepony yelled, "Stage dive!"

He looked back and stepped aside, seeing Pinkie jump from the stage. She hits the frontal part of the cart that the cake was placed and it was launched at Rarity and Blueblood. Blueblood quickly shielded himself from the incoming cake as he used Rarity to take the hit.

"Uhhh.." Sonic then became speechless as Rarity started to talking at the Blueblood getting insanely mad.

"You, sir, are the most _uncharming_ prince I have _ever met_! In fact, the only thing royal about you is that you are a _royal pain_!" Rarity yelled as the unicorn prince get scared of her, "Ewww...! Uh, stay back! I just had myself groomed!"

"Afraid to get _dirty_?!" Rarity yelled as she shake her body spreading the cake around her to Blueblood, causing him to fall down and hitting a alicorn statue. The statue was about to fall until Rainbow Dash was heard from the background.

"This is my chance!" Rainbow dashed as she caught the statue with her speed and her back, "Yes!"

"Well show off." Sonic chuckled and rolled his eyes, though after that Rainbow started to lose her balance, the statue she carries hits one of the columns and it started to fall sideways. The ponies then gasped as it starts to fall down.

Sonic quickly jumps in and used his magic to make it stable, the ponies then got relieved. "A-Atleast this can't get any worst." Sonic said to himself until they felt a grumbling in the ground, the door to the gardens bursted out with animals coming inside, and seeing Fluttershy, "You're... going to _love me!_ " She yelled.

The outburst of the animals caused a rampage which Sonic lost his focused and touch as he was drawn off by a stampeding crowd, "Woah! Hey!" The columns made a domino effect as they fallen down one by one.

As Sonic gained his stance, he saw Twilight was calling them over, he then looked around and levitates the girls outside of the stampedes, they quickly ran away. Rarity accidentally drops her glass slipper, this caught Pinkie's attention.

"Ooh! Rarity, your glass slipper! Now your prince is sure to find you." Pinkie said as she smiled.

Rarity screamed and went back to it, "No! Ugh!" Rarity said as she stomped at the glass slipper, "Oh no! That was special.." Rarity said as she didn't think about it.

"Oh my!" Rarity said as she and Pinkie then floats, "No time girls!" Sonic said as he levitated both of the girls out.

They made it to the donut shop that Spike was talking about, they entered and greeted by the cashier, "Twilight Sparkle, haha, long time no see." He said as Spike then jumps out and walked closer to them, "Hey, how was the Gala? How was your best night ever?"

They all looked at each other and then told Spike everything. "That sounds like the _worst_ night ever!" He said, "Well, you better believe it, atleast I saved this suit from being messed up from the crowd." Sonic said as the girls laugh about the mess.

Twilight stopped laughing and got worried, "I just hope Princess Celestia isn't upset with us for ruining the Gala."

"Well, I hoped so, I mean the damage is almost frightening, we might get punished for-" Sonic was cutoff as they heard a familiar voice, "That was the best Grand Galloping Gala ever!" The voice then made Sonic surprised as he looked to see who said it, same goes with the girls as their eyes got widen.

"Princess Celestia!" They all said in unison.

"Pardon me Princess, tonight was just awful." Twilight said in a sad tune.

"Oh, Twilight. The Grand Galloping Gala is always awful." Princess Celestia said.

"It is?" Sonic and Twilight said in unison and confusion.

"That is why I was thrilled you were all attending. I was hoping you could liven things up a bit." Princess Celesita said, "So you're saying that you invited us just so to make things all look not-so boring, even making a huge mess?" Sonic thought as Princess Celestia nodded, "And while the evening may not have gone as you planned, I'm sure you'll agree that in the end it didn't turn out so bad for this group of friends." She finished.

Sonic chuckles as he didn't much needed to go but it made it fun for him considering that he doesn't like fancy stuff that much and so Twilight spoke, "You're right, Princess. _Friends have a way of making even the worst of times into something pretty great._ " She looked at Sonic who nodded and smiles, she looked away blushing at this statement she just said.

"Yeah! Hanging out with friends!" Rainbow said, "Talking!" Fluttershy commented, "Laughing!" Pinkie finishes.

"You mean doing exactly what _I_ wanted to do the whole time?" Spike asked, "Yes, Spike. You were right." Twilight replied.

"As horrible as our night was..." Applejack starts, "...being together here has made it all better." Rarity finishes.

"In fact, it's made it…" Pinkie cuts it off as everyone/pony, except Celestia, finishes it "...the best night ever!" After that being said, everyone laughs at to what they say and enjoyed the night.

* * *

 **SSS: Well that's a wrap up for this chapter. Sorry I didn't post something, usually I started this chapter yesterday, but we got on a trip and went back home late. So I didn't post anything. But yeah, I left a small hint on the next opponent that will come in Equestria, someone that is never been faced by the ponies. So with that being said, we'll find that one on the next chapter, this is ShootingStarShade. Over and out!**


	9. Chapter 8

**SSS: It's time to advance in the story. More truly, this might be a chaos for me to type and to think the possibilities of Sonic may be in this part. At first I wasn't sure this will be alright since I have my reasons, I hope you guys will like the differences from the original. Lets go, boss time!. (o.O)/**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Return of Harmony: The Sign Pt. 1**

A group of student ponies where walking along with an adult pony, the adult pony is a teacher, she's a darker shade of a pink, her mane and tail are color pink, along with her are fillies.

"I want to start our field trip here, in the world-famous Canterlot sculpture garden." The pony teacher, named Cheerilee, said as fillies followed her.

"That one over there represents 'Friendship'" She said as they looked at the statue that she was talking about.

Then there are these three fillies that bumped into each other and glared at one another until somepony breaks the stare, "All right, my little ponies, this one represents 'Victory.'" Cheerilee said as they looked at a statue of a pony that wields a flag.

"How cool would it be to have that for a cutie mark?" An orange pegasi said,

"Cool, if you were actually victoryful at somethin'." A bright peach earth filly commented.

"That's not a word!" A white unicorn yelled, "What are you a dictionary?" The orange pegasi, named Scootaloo said wondering about that.

"Girls!" Cheerilee said as to get the attention of the trio, "Now _this_ is a really interesting statue. What do you notice about it?"

"It's got an eagle claw!" The bright peach earth filly, named Apple Bloom, commented.

"And a lion paw!" Scootaloo added,

"And a snake tail!" The white unicorn, named Sweetie Belle said as she guessed it excitedly.

"And a gem!" Scootaloo added as she saw a glowing gem above the statue.

"Huh, I never knew that there was a red gem place on top of it, but anyways, this creature is called a draconequus. He has the head of a pony and a body made up of all sorts of things." Cheerilee said as she looked back at her students, "What do you suppose that represents?"

"Confusion!" Apple Bloom shouted but then she got pushed aside, "Evil!" said by Sweetie Belle who also got pushed aside, "Chaos!" Scootaloo yelled.

"It's not chaos, you dodo!" Sweetie Belle yelled at Scootaloo, "Don't call me things I don't know the meaning of! And it is _too_ chaos!" Scootaloo then clashed with Sweetie Belle's head, "Is not!"

Apple Bloom then stands above the two's head, "You're both wrong!" She said as she got pulled down and started a fight.

Cheerilee just shake her head as she just watch the trio fighting off each other, knowing how annoying can her students be. While the fighting continues, a dark red glowed appeared on the chest of the statue and it disappears, same goes for the emerald above it.

Cheerilee then walked closer to the trio, "Actually, in a way, you're all right. This statue represents "Discord", which means a lack of harmony between ponies." By that the three stopped the fight. "In fact, you three have demonstrated discord so well that you're each going to write me an essay explaining it." The trio then looked down ashamed while the other students laugh at them.

"Now let's go, and I don't want anymore fighting." Cheerilee said as the students followed her, while the trio still started to fight verbally.

"It's confusion!" Apple Bloom said,

"Evil!" Sweetie Belle replied.

"Chaos!" Scootaloo corrected.

And while their leaving, the statue is cracking while the dark glow keep appearing and an evil laugh started.

Sonic was running through the Ponyville, since that has been his daily routine, he noticed Rainbow was flying as well. He was about to call her out until he saw a pink cloud. It made Rainbow spin and she started to fly at it. Sonic just kept looking up as he is too curious about a pink cloud. He then got surprised as there more than surrounded Rainbow.

" _Wow! What the hell is going on?"_ Sonic thought as he concentrate and closed his eyes, his hands started to glow and his body got covered in the same aura of his hands. He then begins to float. _"Hah! A levitation on itself made me able to float, or fly!"_ Sonic thought as he then flew towards to Rainbow.

"Hey Rainbow what's going- Woah! What's going on around here? And what's with all the clouds being pink? And why is it raining chocolate milk?" Sonic wondered as he just dodged some more of the pink clouds.

"Oh hey Sonic, you can fly huh?" Rainbow said as she is unamused about to Sonic's.

"Not amused huh? Then whats all this-" Sonic then dodges a pink cloud and shoots a beam towards it causing it to explode at them. "Is this cotton candy?" Sonic said as he licks the cotton candy cloud on his face, "Yep."

"More incoming!" Sonic yelled as Rainbow looked at it. There something then went pass the two causing both of them to spin around.

"Whats up with that speed?" Rainbow wondered.

"Cotton candy is a sugar right?" Sonic asked as Rainbow nodded slowly, "Then there goes your answer." Sonic said as he fly towards to the pink cloud.

"Hey!" Rainbow yelled as she shake her body and followed Sonic.

Applejack was just harvesting the corns as she saw Sonic and Rainbow following a pink cloud, next to them is a cotton candy storm while raining chocolate milk. She then heard Rainbow's yelling, "Hey, I didn't tell you to go anywhere!"

"Come on Dash is that only you can do?!" Sonic yelled at her,

"What about you!?" Rainbow yelled back,

"I can't fly faster! I'm using magic not speed!" Sonic said as he tries to catch up with Rainbow.

"Rainbow Dash! Sonic!" Applejack yelled at the two.

The duo gave up chasing the pink cloud as the chocolate milk rain as shrouded the farm, they flew down to talk with Applejack.

"What's going on with this rain? I mean chocolate milk? I mean chocolate milk rain?!" Applejack said as she kept changing her mind to what to call it.

"We don't know! The weather is crazy all over Equestria! Cloudsdale is getting soaked by a major cola storm right now! But don't worry. I'm not leaving you until I get control of Ponyville!" Rainbow yelled though she left off leaving Sonic and Applejack, Sonic was about to fly off until he heard popping.

"What the-" He was cutoff as both of them got covered all over by popcorn.

Rarity came by in her raincoat as Sonic and Applejack came out of the popcorn that are covered with, "Ahem. I heard about the troubles and I came to see if there's anything I can do without getting wet. Or dirty. Or out from under my umbrella." Rarity said as they heard something, they gasped as the apple's grow exponentially big.

Causing the Apple tree to bent over, "Okay, something tells me that is not normal!" Sonic said as he is shocked seeing the catastrophe.

As the trees bent over, squirrels are starting to bite of the apples.

"Fluttershy! Do somethin'!" Applejack yelled as they saw Fluttershy talking to her pet, "Now, Angel, you really shouldn't–" Fluttershy was cutoff as she saw that her pet suddenly grew long legs, "No! It's not possible! I must be seeing things!" She said as more rabbits came by with long legs.

"Okay now this is getting too crazy." Sonic said as he jump out of the popcorn and use his magic to levitate some of them, though he manage to capture some but he got kicked in the process with some other rabbits with long legs hits him, "Ow! Their too many!"

Twilight came in to see the disasters that occurring, with Spike beside her and a spell book that she is reading.

"Don't worry, everyone. I've learned a new spell that'll fix _everything_." She said as she throws the book and charges her horn. Her horn then shoots out a pink beam that targets all of the craziness that goes on, but when it's all over, nothing happened, "My fail-safe spell... _failed_. What do we do?" She asked her assistant.

"Uhh, give up?" Spike suggested, "I don't think that would be necessary." A voice was heard seeing Sonic using a barrier to keep himself dry from the 'rain.'

Next to him was Rarity, and then Sonic stood beside the Twilight and Spike under his barrier. "You two will get too soaked in this rain." He said as Spike just nodded and Twilight blushed slightly.

"Now, Spike, Twilight will come up with something." Rarity said as Twilight then quickly thinks of an idea. "Hmm, time for plan B. Rainbow, can you corral all those clouds in corner of the sky?"

"Sorta, I but my wings might get covered in cotton candy." Rainbow said as she is covered in cotton candy while the animals licking her, "I can help with that." Sonic said to which this caught Twilight's surpise.

"You can fly?" Twilight asked, "Not really, and I can't fly faster when that happens, I'll just support Dash if anything goes wrong." Sonic said as Twilight nodded and Sonic leave the barrier, he stood outside and starts to levitate himself, this is a surprise for Twilight since she could also do that to herself, "You can levitate yourself? You should definitely teach me how!" Twilight said in her surprises.

"Well, now that is just something, I get to teach the amazing unicorn of Ponyville." Sonic said as he tried to raise his pride, "Uhh yeah, leave that sweety stuff and help me out here Sonic." Rainbow said as she shake her body and flew upwards, this made Sonic annoyed while Twilight looked down and hid her blush again.

Sonic then tried to help Rainbow by grouping the clouds, they successfully grouped the cotton candy and Twilight then proceeds with the plan, "Applejack, I need you to bring those high-strung storm clouds down to Earth."

Applejack then toss a laso at the cloud and started to pull it down, below was Pinkie who was drinking the chocolate milk rain but when Applejack squeezed the clouds it stopped raining, "Hey, what happened?" She wondered.

Twilight then whispers to Fluttershy and then this gave her the idea, "Oh dear. I hope none of the animals see these delicious chocolate-filled cotton candy clouds. I'd hate to have to share them." Fluttershy said so as the animals looked at it then went straight to it.

"You and me both, sister!" Pinkie said as she heard Fluttershy, though she didn't know it was for the animals she was talking about so she got kicked away by the animals to drink up the from the cotton candy cloud, "Hey!"

"And when y'all are done with that, feel free to have some popcorn for dessert." Applejack said as Sonic and Rainbow flew down at the group.

"Not bad." Sonic commented, "You see, Spike? You should never give up. There's nothing we can't overcome if we all work together." Twilight said as the group nodded, and while that happened, Spike then burst out a green flame and the flame formed into a scroll.

Twilight gasped and looked at the group, "Come on, girls. Princess Celestia wants to see us all in Canterlot immediately!" This caught the group to be worried.

At Canterlot, Princess Celestia was seen to walking around back and forth as she has troubles in her head until a door burst out, "Princess Celestia, we came as fast as we could!" Twilight said as the group are following her aswell.

"Thank you, Twilight. Thank you, all." Celestia said,

"Is this about the weather? And the animals' weird behavior? What's happening out there? Why isn't my magic working? Is there–" Twilight was cutoff as Celestia raised her hoof to silence her student, "Follow me." She said, and the group followed.

The group then walked into a hall with images in the wall. Sonic was looking at the images until he hears Celestia voice, "I've called you here for a matter of great importance. It seems an old foe of mine, someone I thought I had defeated long ago, has returned." She said as Fluttershy then noticed an image being reflected by the sunrays, "His name… is Discord." By those words from Celestia, Fluttershy squeals and hides behind Twilight.

"Discord is the mischievous spirit of disharmony. Before my sister and I stood up to him, he ruled Equestria in an eternal state of unrest and unhappiness. Luna and I saw how miserable life was for Earth ponies, Pegasi, and unicorns alike, so after discovering the Elements of Harmony, we combined our powers and rose up against him, turning him to stone." Celestia said, "Man, never thought of a world filled with unrest and unhappiness." Sonic said as Rainbow flew in the image that Celestia mentioned, "All right, Princess!"

"I thought the spell we cast would keep him contained forever, but since Luna and I are no longer connected to the Elements, the spell has been broken." Celestia said as this caught Twilight's attention, "No longer connected?" She asked.

"So the Elements of Harmony's magic will not last long if its passed down to a different user." Sonic guessed as Celestia nodded,

"This is Canterlot Tower, where the Elements are kept inside since all of you recovered them. I need you to wield the Elements of Harmony once again and stop Discord before he thrusts all of Equestria into eternal chaos." Celestia said as Twilight couldn't believe what the princess told them, "But why us? Why don't you–" Twilight was cutoff by Pinkie who discovers an image of all seven of them.

"Hey, look! We're famous!" Pinkie said as she points out the image.

"You six showed the full potential of the Elements by harnessing the magic of your friendship to beat a mighty foe, and as for you Sonic, you may not wield the Elements, but your dignity to protect Equestria is in your duty." Sonic nodded to this as they looked at an image where all seven of them defeated Nightmare Moon, "Although Luna and I once wielded the Elements, it is you who now control their power, and it is you who must defeat Discord!" Celestia finished pointing out the mission at the group.

The girls where surprised as this, but Sonic is calm as he always knew the feeling of these stuffs.

Twilight then looked down and think of something as she then give out her determined look, "Princess Celestia, you can count on-" She didn't finished her sentence due to Pinkie ruining the moment, "Hold on a second! Eternal chaos comes with _chocolate rain_ , you guys. _Chocolate rain_!" Pinkie said as the girls from the background along with Spike shaking their heads while Sonic just face palm.

Twilight quickly rushed at Celestia, "Don't listen to her, Princess. We'd be honored to use the Elements of Harmony again."

Celestia then walks into a door with a sun in a middle of it. A hole was spotted and she used her horn to enter that hole, an aura covered Celestia horn, and once that happened, she removes her horn and the cyan glow that came from the horn then appeared on the door. The light shine upon as it means of the door opened. The everyone/pony, covered their eyes, except for Celestia. As the door opened, a blue chest with gold edges and jewels on the middle.

"Ooh. You can keep the Elements. I'll take that case!" Rarity said as she is shine by a amazing chest.

"Have no fear, ponies and savior. I have total confidence that you will be able to defeat Discord with these!" Celestia said as she reveals the chest being empty.

Everyone/pony, gasped at the sight they saw that there is no Elements inside of it, _"What is this feeling? It feels a huge, I mean totally massive magic energy in this room."_ Sonic thought as he prepare his awareness.

"Oh, well. If anyone needs me, I'll be outside in the chocolate puddles with a _giant_ swizzle straw." Pinkie said as she left the group while their mouths hanging, except for Sonic.

"The Elements! They're gone!" Twilight exclaimed.

"That chamber is protected by a powerful spell that only I can break! This doesn't make sense!" Celestia said as she walked around, though a laughter was heard in the halls. _"Could this be…?!"_ Sonic thought as the energy source gotten closer.

"Make sense? Oh, what fun is there in making sense?" A voice heard around the halls.

"Discord... Show yourself!" Celestia yelled as a chuckle was heard in the distance, _"This magic energy! It can't be this high… its too much. Or is this the power of Discord that can manipulate the whole Equestria at ease?!"_ Sonic thought hardly.

"Did you miss me, Celestia? I missed you." Discord said as he appeared on the image that was on the wall, it moves to much at Sonic's surprise, "It's quite lonely being encased in stone, but you wouldn't know that, would you, because _I don't turn ponies into stone_."

"Enough! What have you done with the Elements of Harmony?" Celestia yelled.

"Oh, I just borrowed them for a teensy little while." Discord said as he snaps his fingers and an image of the Elements disappeared.

"You'll never get away with this, Discord!" Celestia threatens,

"Oh, I'd forgotten how grim you can be, Celestia. It's really quite _boring_." Discord commented, _"Is this the Discord they feel? His judgment is really childish, and maniacally has lust for chaos… it kinda reminds me of someone for some reason."_ Sonic thought as he judge Discord.

"Hey! Nopony insults the Princess!" Rainbow exclaimed as she just smacked herself on the image, _"And I thought those where just glass panes"_ Sonic thought again as he got surprise from the discovery…

"Oh, you must be Rainbow Dash, famed for her loyalty, the Element of Harmony you represent." Discord reappears himself from the image that Rainbow smacked into,

"That's right! I'll _always_ be loyal to the Princess!" Rainbow proudly said it,

"We'll see about that." Discord said as he disappears again.

"I can't believe we're wasting our time talking to a tacky window." Rarity said as Discord reappears at the nearest image beside her, "The beautiful Rarity, representing the element of generosity, if I'm not mistaken?" Discord said.

Applejack then walked beside the image, "So you know who we are, big deal."

Discord then grew his size in the image, "Oh, I know much more than that, honest Applejack."

"You seem to know our strengths too." Twilight added,

"Yes, Twilight Sparkle, and yours is the most powerful and elusive element, magic. Fluttershy's is kindness and Pinkie Pie's is a personal favorite of mine. Laughter." Discord said as Pinkie tries to stop her laugh.

"Pinkie!" Twilight yelled at her,

Pinkie then bursts into laughter, "He's standing on your head!" She said as Discord dances on Twilight's head on the image.

"You must be an annoyance to everyone when you appeared here." Sonic said as then Discord got curious of him.

"Hmmm, Sonic the hedgehog. You are quite unique than the rest." Discord said as he observed Sonic,

"Well, you may know my name, but my strength is unknown to you." He said as he point his finger at Discord,

"You are an interesting creature, I never thought meeting you like this, but in fact you are kind of familiar with someone I knew." Discord said as Sonic wondered what he meant until Celestia jumps in, "Stop stalling, Discord! What have you done with the Elements of Harmony?"

"Oh, so boring, Celestia. Really? Fine, I'll tell you, but I'll only tell you _my way_. _To retrieve your missing Elements, just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the Elements back where you began._ " Discord said as a laugh of Discord was heard as he return to the original state of the image.

"Can we go home now?" Fluttershy said as she is scared about this,

"What do you reckon he meant? Twists and turns and ending back where we started?" Applejack asked Twilight as she walked into the window and think.

Twilight then looked at the window as she saw a maze, "Twists and turns... twists and turns... twists and turns! That's it! I bet Discord hid the Elements in the palace labyrinth!"

"But Twilight, he also mentioned-" Sonic was cutoff as he heard voices in his head, _"What? What is that?"_ He thought then a maniac laughter was heard. He shake his head and went back to his senses, _"It can't be him."_

Celesita then nodded to Twilight's answer, "Good luck, my little ponies. The fate of Equestria is in your hooves." Celestia said as she accolade using her horn on Twilight.

"Thanks, Princess. We won't let you down." Twilight said as the group followed her leaving the castle, and then a laugh of Discord was heard upon their leave.

They reached the labyrinth, and once they got to the entrance, the girls gasped on how big the area was.

"W-We have to go in there?" Fluttershy asked as she is trembling in fear,

"Nope! Dopey Discord forgot about _these_ babies!" Rainbow said as she flap her wings and fly, "I'll just do a quick flyover and we'll have the Elements in no time." While she is flying her wings magically disappears causing her to fall, "My wings!"

"Woah! That is not a good sight." Sonic then turned to look on a different direction, Fluttershy then scream as her wings disappeared too.

Twilight and Rarity's horns disappeared as well,

"Your horn! My horn! Ahhh!" They both screamed as a green light appeared in the entrance.

The light exploded revealing a figure, then it stood and laugh along with a thunder making the girls frightened. For the figure, it made Sonic realized that it was Discord.

"You–You should see the looks on your faces. Priceless!" Discord said as he laughed at this,

"Well, this may look an easy beat down!" Sonic yelled as he rushed forward to Discord, "Sonic wait!" Twilight yelled though it was too late as Sonic then lunges a magic fist at Discord,

"Oh you make a mistake move right there." He said as he snaps his fingers but nothing happens, he then received the punch though as Sonic added magic on it.

"Heh how you like that?" Sonic then tried to kick Discord but he was grabbed by his tail, "Hey what gives? Woah!" Sonic was thrown off by Discord's tail.

"Hmmm, it looks like I can't manipulate Sonic's body, how odd." Discord said as he holds on to his beard and slowly stroke it down like a scientist thinking of something,

Twilight aided Sonic from the throw by catching him, as they both fell down, Sonic stood right up and helped Twilight to stood up she hide her face from the blush, but the other's couldn't see that they are focused to Discord, "Alright Discord, give them the horns and wings, because I am not too sure about their look." Sonic demanded.

He didn't notice that he was still holding Twilight's hoof, as he noticed this, he immediately lets go and looked away blushing.

Discord noticed and he made a small chuckle and then proceed to the answer, "You'll get them back in good time." He then teleported behind Applejack and nudge her with his elbow, "I simply took them to ensure there's no cheating. You see, _this_ is the first rule of our game:" He then flew to Rainbow and Fluttershy, "No flying," Then to Twilight. "And no magic."

"Looks like you forgot about me." Sonic smirk and shrugs.

"Ah I was about to go into that." Discord said as he snaps his fingers, "Woah! Hey!" Sonic then vanishes in the girls eyes.

"Sonic!" The other girls yelled into this and then Twilight looked at Discord, "What have you done to him?"

"Oh nothing, if I can't manipulate his body, I'll just have to remove him off from now, because my second rule is everypony has to play or the game is over, and I win. And since Sonic is not a pony, I'll just have him for now. Goodluck everypony!" Discord said as he laughs and disappears.

"Never fear, girls. We have each other!" Twilight said,

"Yeah! Like Twilight said, there's nothing we can't overcome if we all stick together!" Rainbow said but while Rainbow is saying that, Twilight then looked down, _"Sonic, where are you?"_ She thought as she looked at her group again.

At Sonic, he opened his eyes as his hands where in a solid metal cover.

"What the?" Sonic then saw Twilight and the others walking inside the labyrinth, "Uh, he-hey guys, I mean girls, wait up!" Sonic was about to catch up with them as Discord then appears infront of him.

"Discord!" Sonic yelled as he got in his fighting stance,

"Ah, you can't use your skills Sonic, that heavy metal glove will stop you from fighting, and using magic. So I don't have to worry about a thing." Discord said as he makes brings out a shades, _"I gotta admit, these things are heavy"_ Sonic thought as he looked at it,

"Why remove me from the game? Can't you just put this thing on and let me help them?" Sonic asked,

"Well, I simply cannot do that." Discord said as he flew beside Sonic,

"And why is that?" Sonic continued,

"Well, even you have that metal glove, I can't stop your speed, even if I blocked them off you can still 'spin-dash' around that will finish the labyrinth in under few seconds, and besides, you and I are besties you know that?" Discord said as Sonic backs away.

"Woah, woah, you and me? Are you still dreaming buddy or are you just blind to what are you doing. Because there is no way we can be friends or buddies." Sonic stated,

"Ah, we may have different bodies, but there is only thing in common, we have the power, the power of these gems." Discord said as he revealed to Sonic a red chaos emerald,

"A chaos emerald?!" Sonic yelled to himself as he brings out his blue chaos emerald that glows in purple aura.

"Oh is that what is supposed to called? Thank you" Discord said as he shake Sonic's metal glove, "See we are starting to make a conversation!" Discord said happily though this just annoyed Sonic.

"Alright, we are talking, now tell me how did you get that." Sonic asks,

"Ah well after I became free, I found this gem on top of my head. It's really funny if you ask me." Discord laughed into himself,

"That doesn't seem to be funny. Not cool" Sonic said so,

"Ah your right, oh. Lets go I can have you seat right beside me." Discord said as he snaps his fingers, "What do you mea-" Sonic didn't finish talking as he was teleported out of the area.

They reappeared at the top view of the labyrinth.

"They're separated, why did you do that?" Sonic wondered seeing the girls are separated,

"Well, I have plans on ruling Equestria, so I have a better solution to do so." Discord laughes as they flew above Applejack.

"Applejack?" Sonic asked to himself, he then noticed that Discord is leading Applejack to a puddle.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked Discord though he didn't pay attention to him as he is playing with some puppet strings controlling the apples.

Sonic couldn't hear whats going on but something changed to Applejack as she turns gray,

"Haha! Splendid!" Discord yelled happily,

"What did you do?" Sonic asked,

"Oh, right you can't hear them, I'll just have to let you see." Discord said as he snaps his fingers and a portal appeared at front of Sonic,

Sonic saw that hedge opened a path seeing Twilight, _"Twilight!"_

"Applejack! Thank goodness! I thought I heard voices over here. Who were you talking to?" Twilight then approach Applejack,

"I was talking to... uh... nopony! Nopony whatsoever!" Applejack replied while she looked around,

"What?" Twilight questioned,

"Nothing." Applejack said as she walked pass over Twilight, "Come on, uh, we best be going."

"Did Applejack just…? Come on Twilight! Applejack wouldn't lie." Twilight corrected herself,

Back at Sonic whose shocked at Applejack, "Applejack lied?!" Sonic yelled,

"Huh, why is it too obvious for you and not for that Twilight." Discord said as he reads a book entitle, 'Isn't Too Obvious?'

"You just made Applejack lied, wait a minute, in the very beginning you knew about the Elements and the ones who wields them, your trying to use this opportunity to weaken the beholder!" Sonic yelled as he receives a ding ding sound.

"That is right! Although I could hypnotize you like what I did to Applejack, although my magic doesn't affect you so I guess your just fine." Discord said as he then throws the book he is reading, "Now come on! We still have more to change!"

Sonic looked at Applejack as he remembered the moments of how she assured everypony for being honest, and how she admit her mistakes. Discord snaps his fingers and they got teleported on another area. Sonic then slowly opened his eyes seeing a lot of smiling balloons,

"Oh no Pinkie…" Sonic said as he looked at Discord smiling,

They saw Pinkie Pie was bouncing and excitedly,

"I thought Pinkie's element was your favorite?" Sonic asked as he tried to stop Discord.

"Yes, but I wanna have 'last laugh.' Hahaha! Get it? Because Pinkie will lose her laugh and I'll be the only one laughing?" Discord said as he laugh to himself.

"Very not cool." Sonic said as he saw Pinkie got tripped over on a mud. He noticed that Pinkie wasn't happy about,.

"Show time." Discord said as he snaps his fingers. Discord's body change into his original color, and then Sonic couldn't hear his voice.

"What are they talking about?" Sonic wondered and the portal reappeared again,

"It's different. They're laughing _at_ me." Pinkie said as her tune isn't normal,

"Pinkie… no.." Sonic got worried knowing that Pinkie will become the opposite of laughter.

"It's hardly different." Discord said as he put head on a balloon and his face became the balloon, "Your friends laugh at you all the time."

"My friends laugh _with_ me, not _at_ me." Pinkie said happily,

"Oh really?" Discord said as he starts to spin around Pinkie and starts laughing at her.

"Discord! No! Stop this!" Sonic yelled though since he is in a different plane of existence, Discord wouldn't hear him nor Pinkie could, he just watched Pinkie in horror seeing that Pinkie is suffering from this.

"No! Stop it!" Pinkie yelled at the balloons though they kept on laughing, "Stop laughing at me!" she covered herself from laughing at her,

"Pinkie Pie!" Sonic yelled though it didn't work.

"Oh, poor Pinkie Pie. And here I thought laughter made you happy." Discord said who still a balloon flew around Pinkie, and Sonic sees that Discord somehow hypnotize Pinkie,

"Happy? I don't think so." She said in a grumpy voice,

"No…" Sonic just couldn't watch the view, he then started to remember the moments when they made a prank on Rainbow Dash, and other times that Pinkie taught him to bake a cake and went exploded and laugh.

Discord then reappears from the same plane as Sonic. "Discord! Enough of this! I'll do anything!" Sonic begged this caught Discord's attention.

"You will? Then tell me how to free this guy." Discord then showed Sonic the emerald with a yellow-hedgehog smacking inside.

"Fleetway…" Sonic said quietly, and worried. "N-No! Not him!"

"Oh is that so? You see, I've been hearing this guy's intention and I want to know how to free him, and since you wouldn't tell, lets keep changing shall we?" He snaps his fingers and both Sonic and him got teleported once more.

Sonic saw Rarity coming up from the distance, he looked behind him seeing a diamond. He also couldn't find Discord.

"I was expecting an audience with the Princess, not outdoor sport." Rarity said as she is walking and didn't see her way, she then bumped into a wall, "Agh!" As she recovered she then got shined by the diamond, "Oh my..."

Sonic got closer to the diamond as he saw Discord in the gem.

"No Discord! Please don't do this!" Sonic tried to begged but it won't work.

He just watched Rarity become selfish to herself and she turned grey. Sonic just didn't watched but he just remembered the time she became generous and gave him a suit by which Rarity worked hard on since the body composition of Sonic's is different but then Discord appeared next to him and lending him the chaos emerald.

"No!" Sonic just muttered.

"Well lets keep going." Discord said as he snaps his fingers.

Sonic just watched Fluttershy became rude, seeing this hurt him the inside of him, not because of the reason you guys know, but because her kindness to everypony is very helpful. He then remembered the time she helped him feed the animals and take care of his bruises when it happened.

"Well?" Discord asked as Sonic knew what he meant.

"Please I don't want anymore of this.." Sonic said as he couldn't help himself that he is just watching his friends becoming different.

"Well, you could if you tell me how." Discord said as put the emerald closer to him.

Sonic remembered Twilight, if Twilight became like them, who knows what will she will be. In fact, judging the situation he found on his friends, he couldn't bear to it at all.

"F-Fine…" Sonic couldn't say, he may not know how to free Fleetway out of the emerald, but he has an idea how to.

"Well, that's the spirit, but uhh, hold that thought." Discord said as he snaps his fingers and then went to his original color.

He grabbed a cloud and made it to a cloud hammock and he sits there.

"What.." Sonic was confused but he then saw Rainbow coming towards, this time, the portal didn't appear like so. He couldn't hear what Discord is trying to say.

Sonic noticed that Rainbow said 'no,' judging by the fear she has on her expression. She then turns grey when Discord touched her.

"Rainbow no!" Sonic yelled as he run towards the gift and hits it.

At Rainbow's reality plane, the gift on other side, she then shake her head. "W-What?"

Discord got annoyed and he then just touched Rainbow's head again and made her eyes all colorfully signed of hypnotized again. He then revert back to Sonic's plane and saw that he did move the box.

"Well your just going to ruin the fun eh." He snaps his fingers and it made Sonic float and putted him on the different direction.

"No!" Sonic yelled and Discord laugh as Rainbow grabbed and open the box that made her wings reappeared, and she flew towards Cloudsdale.

The groundshake on Sonic's feet, the hedges got removed as he saw Twilight and the other girls are shocked about this. Discord then floats and he then revert back to his original colors.

"Well, well, well. _Some_ pony broke the "no wings; no magic" rule." Discord said as he snaps his fingers and the gang received their wings and horn again.

Sonic can hear what Discord is saying but he is wondering why.

"Game's over, my little ponies. You _didn't_ find your precious elements." He said as he threatens Twilight. Discord grabbed an umbrella and opened it though it is a complete opposite of an open umbrella, "Looks like we might be due for a big old storm of chaos. " Discord laughed as storms then scared Twilight and worried Sonic in the different plane.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **SSS: AND There you have it, the Part 1 of the Return of Harmony. This is longer than I expected probably because it is much more detailed than the others. Even so, Discord looks like has a chaos emerald with him and ask Sonic for a help to free Fleetway. Will Fleetway set free again? Will Sonic escape the parallel plane? Will he save Equestria or fail? Find it out on the part 2! ShootingStarShade here! Over and out. (^.^)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Return of Harmony: The Recovery and the Chaos Battle Pt. 2**

Sonic was still in the opposite plane, he could see Twilight though she couldn't see Sonic. He is looking at her worried in her face knowing that they lose.

"I… I was right… you did use this as an opportunity to destroy bond of the harmony!" Sonic yelled though Discord didn't listen as he kept laughing on the ground.

Discord was constantly laughing, Sonic then start to hear the words of his friends.

"And what are _you_ laughing at!?" Pinkie yelled at Discord,

"Oh, you ponies are just the most fun I've had in aeons." Discord said as he wipe off his tear from laughing.

"Well, quit it! You'd better think before you laugh at the Pink...ie Pie!" Pinkie still yelled at Discord face.

"Oh, yeah? Well ha, ha." Fluttershy said as Sonic then started to say something, "You're not the ponies I knew… it's all messed up now." Sonic said as he just stood up and think by himself.

"Think Sonic, think… Twilight was wrong about the labyrinth, and if Discord did say 'back where you began.' Where could that be…" While Sonic was thinking, Discord reappeared infront of him in the a pale blue color meaning that he is in Sonic's plane.

"So, you wanna show me how?" Discord said as he get the emerald from his hands and show it to Sonic.

"Alright! The way for _him_ to be free is that you need me to look like him, a yellow color golden like, and then I just need to be filled with chaos energy with unbalanced positive and negative energies at the same time and that will trigger it! Happy?!" Sonic yelled at Discord.

"Woah, woah easy." Discord said as then looked at the emerald, "Thank you. Though I cannot simply easy do such thing without a help. Hmm."

Sonic then rushed at Discord, though because of the metal glove that lower Sonic's strength too much that he just barely lift the metal glove to hit Discord, seeing this made Discord laugh due to Sonic's 'weak' looking.

"Well, if you don't mind I'll figure this out, well ba-bye" Discord said as he snaps his fingers.

"Argh! Discord!" Sonic yelled, though he looked at Twilight as he then heard from Twilight.

"I just want to go home... Wait a minute... Home! "Back where you began!" The Elements must be in... Ponyville!" Twilight guessed as Sonic's ears perk at this.

"If Twilight was right about this I should get on with it." Sonic said though because of trying to fight off Discord with the metal gloves, it decreases Sonic's speed at stamina aswell. "You know what, I'll just walk this."

"Come on, girls. I'm certain this is what Discord's riddle really meant. If we get back to the library, I have a book that I just know can give us a clue." Twilight calling out the group being left behind, as Twilight finished her sentence a stampede of rabbits with long horse legs just run over her, "Ah!"

Sonic sees this and caused him to get mad at the animals, "Twilight!" He looked at the animals that just walking along, "You bastards!" He yelled as then raised his left hand and a dark aura just broken his glove.

A dark gust of wind targeted the stampeding animals.

"Good boy, Angel. Mama's so proud." Fluttershy said as then she saw that the rabbits got blown away in the air, "Wow. I didn't know you could fly aswell." Suddenly, the sky turned night.

"W-Wha…" Sonic then came back to his senses as he don't know what he just did, "I-I didn't mean to hurt animals…" He then just noticed that it's nighttime.

"Discord… he is so powerful that he can manipulate the day and night, a power that even could outmatched two rulers." Sonic wondered as he starting to get normal, he looked Twilight who is seemingly okay.

He then looked at Applejack who hit the 3 girls and stopped near at Twilight's position. Twilight decided to stand up though the road is slippery enough that it just made her fall. Sonic then walked closer to Twilight, only then Sonic didn't feel any slippery at all.

"It seems that what happens in the real plane, it doesn't affect me being in the other plane… it feels like I am a ghost of some sorts." Sonic thought.

The night became a day again, and Twilight realized the reason why she couldn't stand.

"Discord's turned our dirt roads into soap!" Twilight said annoyingly.

Discord then came by while skating on the newly soap road, "Beautiful, isn't it? This is the new and improved Ponyville, and these are only my first of changes." He pointed at Ponyville.

"That is not really improved at all, you just made the opposite of it, oh wait, you are the opposite." Sonic said though no one can hear him since Discord is in the real plane.

While Sonic was talking about that, he looked around to see Discord. And suddenly, he is standing next to him carrying Twilight.

"Picture it. The chaos capital of the world." Discord said as he pushed Twilight while carrying her but it turned nighttime in the exact moment.

"I can't picture anything. It's too dark." Twilight commented as Discord drops her, Sonic caught her but in Twilight's surprise she felt that she is floating and slowly got down.

"Well, wait a few minutes and you'll see it in the beautiful light of day. Or not." Discord jumps and disappears from the sight.

"Ponyville, the chaos capital of the world?" Twilight looked at Ponyville being all weird and floating around, "Not if I have anything to say about it." She finished.

Fluttershy then came along skating the road, "Don't worry, you won't." She laughs and this made Sonic angry.

"Why you…" Sonic's free hand glowed in a purple and dark color of aura, by looking at it, Sonic then feels frighten as he remembers Fleetway being chaos and crazy, "No… control it Sonic. This what Discord wants, if I do get exposed from Discord's chaos energy. I might get infected from its chaos…" Sonic thought as he then watches Twilight groaned and tried to walk to Ponyville.

Sonic then decided to fight off his emotions has he meditated on a hill. He sees Twilight having trouble with their friends being negative and all. He tried to prepare himself if Discord did successfully bring out Fleetway.

" _If I'm gonna beat Fleetway in my thoughts, I better prepare for it now."_ Sonic thought as he kept meditating for minutes.

He then hears noise coming from the library. _"Now what in the 'hay' is going on there."_ Sonic thought as he stood up and run towards to the library.

He found a hole on the house as he sees the stone that Rarity wants. He also sees that Twilight is being gang up by her friends as they don't want to give her the book. Sonic's hand glowed purple again though he breathe in and outs as he quickly run towards to the book that was about to be give at Fluttershy again. He jumps and smacks the book downward before Fluttershy could grab it. Twilight then quickly gets the book and went to a different corner.

"Get back! All of you! This is _my_ book, and I'm going to READ IT!" Twilight yelled at the group as this caught Sonic's surprise.

" _Twilight was never been like that to her friends."_ Sonic thought as he then looked at the other girls who are kinda not also Sonic expected, _"This must be Discord's plan. He wants us to be separated. Especially me…"_ Sonic looked down as then something shines before him.

Twilight gasped from what she is seeing, "The Elements! They were here all along!"

"Alright!" Sonic enjoyed it as Spike went to Twilight, "This is great! Now you guys can defeat Discord and put everything back to normal!"

Twilight then walked in front of her friends, "See, girls? We did it! We found the Elements of Harmony! Together!" Twilight finishes with the smile on her face along with Sonic and Spike stood beside her, of course it feels like only Spike since Sonic is like a ghost of some sorts.

Though, it seems no one was listening as everypony are doing differently. Rarity was polishing her so called 'diamond,' Fluttershy was playing Pinkie's poofy mane, Pinkie was just sitting looking grumpy, and Applejack yawned as she is sleeping.

"You don't even care, do you?" Twilight asked annoyed, "No!" They answered.

Twilight sighed as she is worried about the situation, "I never thought it would happen." Sonic then walked beside Twilight and put his hand on her back, "My friends… have turned into complete JERKS!" She yelled to which Sonic is surprised as he lets go.

Twilight then grabs the Elements of Harmony and gave them the necklace that represents their cutie mark. "Necklace! Necklace! Necklace! And… big crown thingy! Come on, everypony, let's go!" Twilight said as she is in a hurry.

Spike then catch up with Twilight before she even went outside.

"But Twilight, aren't you missing somepony?" Spike asked.

"Nope. We've got the liar, the grump, the hoarder, and the brute." Twilight answered as she talks about her friends, minus Sonic, "That just about covers it."

"But what about Rainbow Dash?" Spike wondered as Sonic nodded like he feels he can be seen.

Twilight then thinks for a moment and had an idea, "Congratulations, Spike, you're the new Rainbow Dash. Now let's go!" Twilight said in a hurry.

Spike then gasped as he is not alright about it, "B-b-but what if she finds out I've been impersonating her?" As Spike realized what would happen he then felt frighten, "That won't end well."

"Too bad, you're Rainbow Dash. Now let's go defeat Discord so we don't ever have to talk to each other again!" Twilight said as she runs off outside.

The group followed her yelling, "Yeah!" "Woo-hoo!" They run over Spike though there is only one pony who got left behind.

Rarity was groaning as she is pushing the rock, Twilight then run behind Rarity, "Move!" Twilight yelled as this made Rarity startle. Twilight levitate the rock out, "Look out, here comes Tom!" Twilight warned she made another hole on her house by throwing the rock outside.

"Well, well, well, I see you've found the Elements of Harmony. How terrifying!" Discord said as Applejack and Pinkie looked at their necklaces.

"I certainly am. You've _clearly_ out-dueled me, and now it's time to meet my fate." He said as he puts on a shades that he got out of nowhere, "I'm prepared to be defeated now, ladies. Fire when ready." He then puts a target mark in his chest, though his voice are seemingly sarcastic to Sonic's thought.

"Formation, now!" Twilight yelled as the others walk closer to her with a bored lookin, "'Rainbow Dash', get over here." She said as Spike gulped as he walked closer.

" _Is this even gonna work?"_ Sonic thought as he pondered through the ground.

"All right, let's get this over with." Twilight said as everypony and Spike closed their eyes trying to channel the elements.

The wind brew strong while channeling the elements. Everyone with the elements started to float and light shines with them except for Spike, this caught Discord's eyes as he never thought it would work. Same goes for Sonic, he covered his eyes but the light fades away unexpectedly and everypony then fell to the ground.

"Whats going on?" Twilight wondered.

" _It didn't work then. I guess it really does based on their true selves… but I don't mean the them by now."_ Sonic thought as he just looked at the girls.

"Mine's workin'. There must be somethin' wrong with _yours_." Applejack guessed to which it just disappoint and annoyed Twilight.

"I HATE the Elements of Harmony!" Pinkie yelled.

Fluttershy then throws her necklace away, "Hmph! Garbage."

Rarity then quickly took the necklace that Fluttershy just threw, "Mine!"

"What the… you girls just can't do that!" Sonic yelled but of course it won't work.

Spike then put down Rainbow's necklace beside Twilight, "Sorry, Twilight. I guess I'd better get back upstairs and clean up the library. Good luck with all this–" Spike then was trip over by Fluttershy's tail "Whoa!"

"Oops, sorry Rainbow _Crash_ " Fluttershy said as she chuckles to what she is doing.

"Fluttershy…" Sonic was starting to feel angry and sad at the same time as he couldn't feel what is the right thing to feel.

"Bravo, ponies, bravo" Discord then comes along while clapping with random noises, "Harmony in Equestria is officially dead. Discord rules, Celestia drools." He said as he put his fingers in Twilight's muzzle that caused Twilight growl. Discord then skates away off from the distance.

"It's _your_ fault it didn't work." Pinkie yelled.

"Who are you talking to?" Twilight asked,

"Any of you! ALL OF YOU! I'm outta here!" Pinkie yelled as she bounce out.

"Hey wait! You can't just-" Sonic was cutoff as then other of the group started to partways.

"I better go, too. I've got new _better_ friends waiting for me at the farm." Applejack said.

Rarity then decided to leave aswell, though she is quite having trouble moving the stone.

Fluttershy then flew away, "Yeah! I'm sick of you _losers_."

"FINE! Leave! See if I care! I don't need you guys either! With friends like you, who needs…" Twilight then paused as she looked down before finishing her sentence, "Enemies."

Sonic was looking at the girls leaving as he heard what Twilight said, this made Sonic looked at her. In Sonic's surprise Twilight was turning gray like the others.

"No. No! Nonono, Twilight don't be like these!" Sonic then kept yelling to which it's no use.

As Twilight then completely turned into gray, she dripped down tears. Sonic did too felt a tear coming out of him.

"I wish you were here Sonic…" She said as she starts to walk back to her place.

"N-No… I'm always here…" Sonic then starts to make more tears seeing all of this.

Sonic tried to convince Twilight that he is beside her though it wasn't working. He can't bare to see her looking down with sadness along with a cotton candy cloud raining at her with chocolate milk. Sonic then looked around seeing the messed up chaos.

Discord then appears out of nowhere laughing, "Oh, my stomach! Twilight, you've got to see what I just did." Sonic stared at Discord dead eye, seriousness, and anger.

"It's priceless!" Discord then noticed Twilight as she is not caring he then teleported at Twilight's road as he has a cotton candy cone and grabbed the cotton candy cloud, "Come now, Twilight Sparkle. You've got to get into the spirit of things! After all, this is your new home."

Twilight looked behind her seeing the chaos that Discord made. She then looked at Discord back, "Not anymore…"

With those words, it almost broke Sonic's feelings or heart in a way, as he is not sure what to say. He just watched Twilight walking back to her library as the day turned into a night.

"YES!" Discord yelled and laughs as he successfully did it.

"You…!" Sonic slowly said as Discord noticed in the real plane his in, Sonic's figure is glitching through the reality.

"Oh? It seems you are breaking the spell." Discord then went to Sonic's plane and sees Sonic increasing in golden aura, _"Is it starting?"_

"I'm sick of you trying to play games with my friends! I did told you how to free your _friend_ and yet you didn't cure them!" Sonic yelled as the other metal glove is cracking.

"Well, you did, but! Crossing fingers doesn't count right? And besides, I am Discord, I never made promises you know what I mean eh?" Discord said as Sonic yelled though instead of the black aura he was thinking it's a golden aura.

"What the? Agh! Who cares what form I am!" Sonic yelled as his hands broke free from the metal glove as a purple light and white light shines.

He charges at Discord with extreme speed. It successfully hit Discord straight to the stomach pushing him back. He then looked at Sonic who flew towards to his face to give him a punch, though he stopped Sonic as he grabbed his hands with a tail. He noticed that Sonic turned into a yellow hedgehog with his quills are raised up and his eyes are red, Super Sonic if that is correct.

"That trick won't work this time!" Sonic growled as he use his free hand to create a chaos beam that burns Discord's tail, "Ouch! Hey that's just dangerous." Discord said as he carefully rubs the tail.

Sonic teleports away from Discord's sight. He looked around though Sonic can't be find. While he was doing that, Discord then slightly moved his head aside as a beam just been fired right next to his head. Discord moved his eyes to where it was and he quickly disappears. From Sonic's position, he tried to look where Discord went as he looked all around though nothing. While he was looking to where Discord at, he quickly reappears at front of Sonic startling him as Discord snaps his fingers chaining Sonic's hand one more time but this time its much more heavier. This made Sonic flew slowly down.

"Wh-What?!" Sonic yelled as he forced himself to escape but nothing happens.

He then reached the ground as he tried to fly off it.

"That should hold you for now." Discord said as he slowly flew down.

"Grrr! Argh!" Sonic kept yelling trying to escape.

Discord felt a vibration coming to his back, "Oh? This must be it." Discord then grabbed his chaos emerald and snaps his fingers. Rebirthing back to the reality plane where Sonic didn't realize what situation he is at.

"It seems that you forgotten what you are in. This is his chance though." Discord then put the chaos emerald near Sonic's chest as then Sonic yelled in pain and anger.

Discord noticed a chaos emerald come off of Sonic's quills, "Hm? Well you aren't worth to be here little fella." He said as he just throw it off away from the distance.

"Argh!" Sonic kept yelling as the chaos emerald got stuck in his stomach the energy coming out of it is purely red and starts to swirl around Sonic's body.

Sonic's red eye slowly starting to swirl around and instead of screaming pain, it started to sound like laughter. Evil laughter to be precise.

"Well it seems to be working." Discord covered his eyes while the transformation is working.

Back at the Chaos emerald that is thrown by Discord. It hit Twilight's window landing on a bunch of scrolls, this caught Twilight's eyes.

"What the…" Before she could reach to it, she shake her head and levitate a brief case around, "Pack your things, Spike, we're leaving." She just looked at Spike whose lying on the floor.

"Don't ask where we're going, 'cause I don't know yet. Just not here." Twilight levitate some books inside her case and she also levitates her crown in the trash.

"Can't...move. The princess...has been sending these...since I came back upstairs." Spike said as he tries to ease the pain he then burps out a green flame as the flame transformed into a scroll, "Make it stop!"

Twilight then levitate the scroll to read, "These are all the letters I've written to the princess since I've lived in Ponyville. But why would she send them back?"

Spike then groans and lets a green flame, while doing so. Twilight started to read the scrolls. The scrolls she's been reading reminded her past of how great her friends had been and slowly her color started to back.

"Spike! Spike, it's all so clear! Can't you see? Discord's trying to distract us from what's important." She said as she levitates Spike and spins him around,

"He knows how powerful our friendships are, and he's trying to keep us from seeing it." She continued though Spike almost did throw up,

"Do you remember what I said the first day we arrived in Ponyville? I told you that the future of Equestria didn't rest on me making friends. But the _opposite_ is true!" She continues and this she threw Spike in the mid-air,

"The friendships I've made since I've been here are what saved Equestria from Nightmare Moon. And now they need to save it from Discord!" She finished as she slowly puts down Spike using her levitation spell.

Spike moaned from what is happening, "You're right, Spike. I've got to fight for my friendships. For them. For me. For Equestria!"

As Twilight said Equestria. A gem started to float, Twilight noticed this as she then remembered someone that she clearly forgotten.

"Sonic… Sonic!" Twilight then finally remembered, the blue gem flew around her while it is glowing in blue aura, "What has happened to Sonic, you are supposed to stay with him."

The chaos emerald then stops and slowly floats at Twilight's horn, as it made contact, Twilight's horn glowed and she starts to see a vision. She sees Sonic, that is color yellow, is being trapped on a red aura swirling around him, a black cloud covers it and as soon the black cloud moves away, Sonic's eyes turned into a swirl like, and his quills are kinda messy and his hands aren't normal as it has sharp nails. His laughter scared Twilight and then he kept saying, "I'm Free! Free!" He then vanishes as the vision started to clear.

"Sonic! Looks like his in danger. Well looks like the savior needs saving." Twilight said as she then started to walk out though she heard Spike moaning,

"Oh...uh...why don't you just stay here and rest? I'll take care of the whole fighting for friendship thing myself. And saving the hedgehog and all that." Twilight said as she walks away with a chaos emerald following her leaving Spike groaning and burps out a green flame.

While Twilight was heading to Sweet Apple Acres, she noticed a red flashing light coming from Ponyville, she starts to worried as she hurries herself to get to Applejack. She then finds Applejack doing nothing.

"Applejack, I'm here to fight for our friendship." Twilight said proudly as then Applejack's brother came out of nowhere and licks Twilight.

The chaos emerald got shaky as it tries to bury him back by continues hits.

"Oh, _now_ you want to fight. Where you went when I was battlin' Discord?" Applejack said as she stood up in two feet and does a boxing pose, and then Twilight tackled Applejack.

"Snap out of it! This isn't you, you're not a liar." Applejack tries to get out of Twilight's hold until Twilight's horn glowed and puts it on Applejack's head.

Applejack then started to see her memories with all of the group hanging out and having fun. The vision starts to cure her color as she is returning to her usual self.

"Wh-what happened? Twilight!" Applejack walked up to Twilight and sighed for the reason for her lies, "I saw a vision of us feudin' and fightin'. I couldn't face the truth, so I started tellin' lies. Can you ever forgive me?" She finishes as she cover her face with her hat.

"I already have. Come on!" Twilight said as Applejack followed, the emerald flew back out from the hole and followed the two.

While headin to the next friend, Applejack noticed the red light that beaming in the sky.

"What in the tarnation?" Applejack wondered,

"Sonic is in danger, we better hurry to save him." Twilight said as Applejack nodded.

They all went into Fluttershy's cottage first. It started to get messed up a bit since Fluttershy doesn't want to get along with Twilight until Applejack came in pinning her down and tying her legs off. Twilight then had the opportunity and use her spell on Fluttershy which it worked.

"Oh no! Twilight, Applejack, I just had the worst dream!" Fluttershy said though Twilight and Applejack just looked at each other.

Next target is at Rarity's. They easily got her because Twilight levitate the stone away from Rarity as Applejack pins her down, and Fluttershy just watched from the otherside.

"What do you think you're doing? Get away from my gem! Get away-" Rarity said as she tried to struggle out but Twilight used her spell and it recovered Rarity.

Rarity then saw the stone she is saying as a gem, and since she doesn't want an awkward moment she pushed the stone out of her house, "Let us never speak of this again."

They got Pinkie easily, and now they are carrying her in Applejack's cart while she is laughing.

"And I-I turned gray!" Pinkie giggles before she could continue, "Can you believe it?!"

Fluttershy then looked at Rainbow Dash's home but nothing was inside.

"She's not here." She said.

"Without Rainbow Dash, we can't use the Elements." Twilight said as she looked at Ponyville that the red flashing light is still occurring.

"She could be anywhere by now! We're never gonna find her." Applejack commented,

"Yeah, we will, 'cause she's right there!" Pinkie said as she points out Rainbow just chillin in a cloud.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight call out, "Hey guys!" She replied.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" Twilight yelled, "That's nice." Her reply again.

"Discord's still on the loose! We need you to help us defeat him with your element, Loyalty!" Twilight sincerely said so.

"Pfft. Loyalty, schmoyalty! Have you guys seen Ponyville? It's a disaster! Even if there is a light show, I'm still staying here in Cloudsdale where everything's awesome." Rainbow stated as she just went back to sleeping.

"How in Equestria can she think that tiny patch of clouds is Cloudsdale?" Rarity wondered.

Applejack then appeared beside Rarity, "The same way he got you to think that cheap rock was a bona fide diamond."

Rarity then remembers again about the stone being a diamond, "I thought we agreed never to speak of that again."

"Time for plan B." Twilight said determined in her eyes.

While Rainbow Dash is sleeping in the patch cloud. A hot air balloon flew higher at Rainbow's position. Inside of the hot air balloon is Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie, while Applejack was sitting on top of the balloon itself. Fluttershy just use her wings.

"Okay, Fluttershy, you grab Rainbow Dash and hold her down. Applejack will lower me down from this rope so I can cast the memory spell on her." Twilight whispered to Fluttershy, "Got it!" She replied.

Fluttershy then flew to Rainbow Dash, she was about to 'hold her down,' but since she is back to her kindness, she just tried to pleased with Rainbow and decided to wake her up. "Um...I'm just wondering if it's okay if I hold you down against your will for a little bit?"

"Ugh!" Twilight face-palmed/hoof herself as Rarity just looked away and Pinkie is just observing.

Rainbow then flew near her, "Nice try! Ponyville's _your_ problem, not mine." She then grabs on to the patch cloud and flew away.

While Fluttershy just watched Rainbow flew away, a rope came down. She looked at up seeing Twilight, "Come on, Fluttershy, we've got to catch her." She said as Fluttershy bites the rope and pulled the balloon.

Fluttershy isn't fast enough to pull the balloon to catch up on Rainbow, so Rainbow decided to tease them by flying around them.

"Applejack!" Twilight yelled as she throw Applejack the rope, Applejack bites on to it.

She started to spin the rope, and once she got a clear aim on Rainbow she throws the rope. While Rainbow is flying the rope that grabbed on to her made Rarity and Pinkie's hooves got tangled into it making them pulled out of the hot air balloon.

"WOAH!" They both yelled as they are look like bungee jumping.

"PINKIE! You were supposed to secure the ROPE!" Rarity yelled scared for her dear life,

"Oops" Pinkie's comment as she smiles and Rarity gave Pinkie a glare.

"Rarity, Pinkie, hold on! Y'all are slowing her down!" Applejack yelled,

"Oh, Fluttershy, would be a dear and fly faster please?!" Rarity yelled.

Fluttershy was crying as she is trying her best, "I can't!"

"If you can't catch her, Discord wins!" Twilight said making Fluttershy realized that, "That big... dumb... MEANIE!" Fluttershy shouted as then she fly faster than before.

"It's not close enough!" Applejack yelled back down.

"This must be Rainbow's training trying to beat Sonic." Twilight said as the chaos emerald is floating beside her.

It glowed and it covers the whole hot air balloon, Fluttershy is also got covered by a blue aura and it starts to catch up on Rainbow Dash.

"I guess that could work. Okay, Applejack, last rope! Make it count!" Twilight said as she threw at it at Applejack catching it.

Applejack threw the last rope successfully and it finally pins Rainbow down as she is slowly going down. They ended up working together to make her stop from moving.

"Lemme go! I don't need you guys! Leave me alone!" Rainbow kept yelling though it wasn't working as Twilight got closer and use the spell on her and her colors went back on, "Wh-what happened?" Rainbow gasped that caught Rarity surprised, "How's Ponyville?"

"Where are the Elements?!" She then quickly asked Pinkie, "

She flew at Applejack, "Did we stop Discord?"

And then they all group hug while laughing saying about Rainbow's return and they are happy. Though while they a group hugging, they noticed a group of bulls are having a tip toe ballet style.

"Maybe it's little early for a group hug." Twilight said.

When they got to Discord. The girls gasped as Discord is already a stone.

"W-What happened here?" Rainbow asked as everything is much more messed up in closer view.

The floor is all checkered, the field is color pink and the road is blue. The houses are made of cards. Some houses are floating and some are upside down.

"Why is this all like this?" Rarity wondered as they looked at Discord's stone lookin.

"I don't know but the red lights from before are gone." Twilight said as then they heard a laughter coming around.

This scared the girls but some tried to keep brave.

"I've been waiting for you all ponies." A voice was heard, Twilight thought it was Sonic though its literally different.

"W-Who's there!" Rainbow tried to be brave in her stance.

"Hehehaha, oh Discord really told me about you all!" A light then shines above Discord's staute, revealing a yellow hedgehog sitting on Discord's head, "Hi!"

"Sonic?" Twilight thought,

"Oh? Hahahaha! I'm sorry but Sonic isn't home right now." The figure said as he smiles evilly, this made Fluttershy hide behind Applejack as she is shaking really hard.

"What have you done with Sonic? And to Discord as well?" Twilight asked,

"Oh it was nothing. He sacrificed himself so I can be free. He used up most of his negativity and using Sonic's positive energy I am here now! That pathetic hedgehog can't handle the chaos all by himself so I decided to took over. This place won't be changing since I'm in control, though I don't have his magic, but the energy is all I need" He explained as he clenching his hands, "And now the Chaos Capital of the World is mine! Hahaha!" He finished as he laugh throughout.

"Not if we can, girls." Twilight said as everypony nodded and their necklaces glowed.

"Hm? Discord did warn me about those." He said as he teleports away.

He reappeared infront of Twilight, this caught her off guard she got surprised by him. He grabbed Twilight by the neck and raised her away from her reach on the ground.

"Ahk! Argh!" Twilight can't say anything as she is having a hard time to breathe, the girls watched her in horror until somepony stood and face off the yellow hedgehog.

"You let go of Twilight!" Rainbow said as she fly at a fast speed causing the hedgehog to get pushed away and letting go of Twilight, "What in the?!" The hedgehog couldn't believe the fast movement of Rainbow.

Twilight coughed and tried to recover from that, she saw Rainbow flying up high with the hedgehog, "Rainbow!" She yelled and her group of friends with her decided to see if Twilight is okay.

Back at Rainbow, while she is pushing the hedgehog. He used his knee to hit Rainbow's chin causing her to get stunned. He quickly punched Rainbow in the face and a kick on the other. He finished her off by putting an energy bomb on her chest it exploded causing Rainbow to flew off. He teleported away and reappeared to Rainbow's direction. He combined his hands and raised it upward and smashes Rainbow directly towards the ground. The impact caused a huge dirt smoke that made the girls shocked and covered from the fight.

As the smoke clears, the group sees an unconscious Rainbow Dash. "Oh no! Rainbow!"

The hedgehog flews down laughing, "Pathetic! How her body is weak from that hit!"

"You hurt Rainbow like that now you're gonna pay for it!" Applejack said as she rushed at the hedgehog, "Applejack!" Twilight tried to stop her but it is too late.

While Applejack tried to get near at the hedgehog, he just teleported away from the view. This startled and surprised Applejack, "What the-" He reappears behind Applejack.

"Applejack behind you!" Rarity yelled!

Applejack did looked behind, but as she did she got received a kick square on the chin. As she started to fly away, the hedgehog then catch up and grabs her on the head and smash her on the ground while he dragged Applejack on the ground and then he pulled her head above and smashed her on the ground causing her to bounce, and he finished her off with a roundhouse kick.

"Applejack!" Twilight yelled, and then a yellow dash of light went beside her and he finished Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

He grabbed Rarity's face and Pinkie's tail.

"Hrpmpp?!" Rarity could only say so, "Hey!" Pinkie yelled.

He spins Pinkie around and he smashes Rarity on the ground and stepped on her, he then throws Pinkie up high and he flew towards her and did the same thing to Rainbow making a crater of Pinkie. Taking them out in surprise and quick Twilight couldn't say a word. He then lands on his feet and look at Fluttershy. He walked towards her, Fluttershy was shaking in fear that she can't even move. The hedgehog open his palm and a light appear trying to explode Fluttershy until the hedgehog got hit on the back by a magic beam. The hedgehog then slowly looked to where it came from and it was from Twilight. He glared at her and slaps Fluttershy making her fly on to a wall.

"Fluttershy! Stop this!" Twilight said as she is slowly backing away, "This isn't you Sonic! I know your still in there."

"Sonic? I told you is gone!" The hedgehog said as he then raised his hand and then an energy is being formed in his palm.

An energy ball that is growing bigger and bigger.

"DIE!" He yelled and as it hit Twilight, the girls saw the ball that hit Twilight. They all gasped and some yelled "Twilight!"

An explosion occurred and smoke got covered around.

"Mwuahahaha! I've finally finish off the Elements of Harmony!" While the hedgehog was bragging he was shot by a magic beam that caused him to be pushed back, "Nani?"

As the smoke got cleared, there goes Twilight covered in a blue aura. She was looking at the hedgehog dead eye.

"H-How?!" He yelled though,

"It's over. We'll win this." She said as then the hedgehog feels an intense pain and then he screams as a ball energy went on the chaos emerald that Twilight had.

"A-A chaos emerald?" The hedgehog thought as he tried to recover from the pain.

As the energy enters inside of the emerald, a blue light flashed revealing Sonic in his controlled and normal state of Super.

"Thanks Twilight. It's a good thing that you take care of my chaos emerald." Sonic said as he got hugged by Twilight, "I'm glad your back."

"He-hey, now its not the time. Lets finish off Fleetway shall we?" Sonic said as Twilight nodded with him, "Now Fleetway. Let's settle this once and for all!" He yelled.

"Rgghh! Impossible! How did you got free from this body!" Fleetway yelled, "Hmph! That's not my body anymore." Sonic replied.

 **(Play Music: Dragon Ball Super: Ultimate Battle)**

Sonic quickly teleports away and so did Fleetway, from the bare sight its really difficult to see the two but there are punches forming around.

"Woah!" Twilight was amazed on how Sonic is strong in this, "I wanna help aswell." She said as she started to run though she got tumbled on the ground from being fast, _"Wow, I'm pretty fast! Is this Sonic's speed?"_ She wondered and she then felt a strong wind that someone just flew fast above her.

The two kept punching and kicking though their hits are clashing and as that happen the area is being shine around as a big light forming around. Sonic received a punch on the face, and Fleetway received a knee from the chest. This caused Fleetway to get stunned and Sonic smashed him downwards. As Fleetway created a crater, he was about to fly back but he got hit by a magic beam. Fleetway saw Twilight and he tried to hit her with his laser eyes, but Twilight quickly dodge it. And Sonic reappears at Fleetway's back and kick him from the back causing Fleetway to get scrapped from the ground. Fleetway quickly looked back at shoots out a laser eye. Sonic quickly charged a beam in his hands and fired at it clashing with Fleetway's lasers. Twilight then shoots out on other side of Fleetway. He noticed this as he stopped shooting from his eyes and started to fire from both of his hands just so Twilight's couldn't hit him.

Twilight loses in the clashing with Fleetway's beam and he quickly went towards to Twilight. He punched Twilight in the belly and making her fly out and then Sonic reappears infront of Fleetway giving him an upper cut. Sonic teleports away and appeared catching Twilight in his arms, "Lets work together alright?" Sonic asked and Twilight nodded.

The two then quickly think of a way and Fleetway shoots out lasers, Sonic and Twilight split apart as they dodge Fleetway's crazy beam attacks. Twilight used her speed to lose from Fleetway's sight. Sonic then quickly teleported infront of Fleetway and both of them clashed once again with the fists. While doing so, Twilight reappeared and accidentally performed a spindash but Fleetway noticed this and kicks her out but he received a punch from Sonic and he also got homing attack by Twilight.

" _I can move like Sonic? Now were talking!"_ Twilight thought,

Sonic then grabs Twilight and carried her in his arms,

"Alright I may not lie, but we might lose to this even both of us work together." Sonic said this caught Twilight surprised, "What? But I can do what you can do."

"Not really, listen I need you to heal up the girls and I'll distract Fleetway the best I can." Sonic said, "W-Why? You told me to-" Twilight was cutoff,

"I know, work together, but I'd rather get a help from the Elements to be precise." Sonic as Twilight nodded and she run towards to her friends.

Fleetway decided to follow her but he was stopped by Sonic. The fight goes on. And then Fleetway started to lose stamina as it goes the same from Sonic as the two loses their power and started to flew down.

"Th…there is no way you would possibly win!" Fleetway threaten, "I know… I wasn't the one whose gonna finish you anyway." Sonic replied as Fleetway wondered what he meant.

Sonic teleported away and reappeared at behind Fleetway and grabbing his arms.

"W-What are you doing?!" Fleetway asked, "Heh! Just take a load of medicine!" Sonic replied as the girls walked closer in front of them.

"No! It will affect you too!" Fleetway tried to escape from Sonci's gripped, "We'll see! Now!"

The girls stood awhile as they don't want to but with no choice they now channel their elements and a light flash on.

"NoooOooOOo!" Fleetway said as he tried to escape but Sonic manage to pin him.

With a struck of the rainbow light on Fleetway and Sonic. A huge flash of light exploded on whole Ponyville as the wreckage and chaos has recovered everything entirely.

 **(Music Ends)**

"W-We did it?" Twilight wondered as she noticed the place is all back to normal.

"Yeah we did!" Rainbow replied flying happily.

"Oh but what about Sonic?" Rarity wondered, the girls then looked at the smoke as Sonic was standing with his one kneeling.

"Nice… job… girls." Sonic tried to speak but he couldn't and so he got hugged by the ponies, "H-Hey!"

"We are glad that you are back Sonic!" Rainbow said,

"Yeah, we are afraid that you'll be like that monster." Applejack said,

"Yeah, that big meanie." Fluttershy quietly said,

"I thought we lost you.." Rarity said,

"And I thought I'll never have parties with everyone completely." Pinkie said out.

"We miss you Sonic." Twilight said as she hugged Sonic tightly,

"H-Hey! I'm alright now. And I'm sorry that I caused all this trouble.. this chaos and everything." Sonic said but the girls didn't pay attention whatsoever, "Uhhh, girls?"

They went to Canterlot to tell about Celestia on how they did. The group walked inside of the throne room seeing a group of ponies watching them. Sonic though was in a bad shape as he has multiple injuries around his body making him difficult to walk with a stand. Celestia smiled at the gang and Applejack smiled back with a wink. Twilight looked at Spike who is seemed to be normal now.

"We are gathered here today to once again honor the heroism of these seven friends who stood up to the villain Discord and saved Equestria from eternal chaos." Celestia announces as the crowd cheered for them.

Celestia's horn glowed and removed a curtain revealing a picture of them stopping both Discord and Fleetway. The crowd continued to cheer the group as they took on the applause and everything.

* * *

 **SSS: Done! It's finally done. I want this usually to split in three parts but nope, because the next part will be short. So I want to put it all in all in one. I was so eager to finish this and sorry for the late upload, I wanna take a rest for now for making these parts even so it is quite difficult I should say, and this one is definitely a chaos to type to. But hey I'm done! The Equestria is saved once again and Sonic is going out so well. Please leave a review and talk about my story so far. I wanna take a bit of rest again due to my next chapter would be, please leave also a review for ideas and such. And that is all for me, ShootingStarShade, signing out. (^v^)'**


	11. Chapter 10

**SSS: Well I wanna start with something small since I took a beating from the last chapter. Anyways, more to on lets just go to the chapter shall we? (^v^)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Aftermath & Discussion**

 **3 Days Since Discord and Fleetway's chaos**

Sonic was kept reading on through Twilight's book as he then remembered Fleetway being banished.

"Well, I guess he is out of story now." He said as he heard footsteps coming up.

He then discovered that it was just Spike, "Hey Sonic!"

"Hey Spike, where's Twilight?" Sonic asked the dragon,

"Well, she's at the Town Square ensuring the ponies safety and all also clearing any leftover magic that Discord implanted." Spike answered,

"Alright. Thanks buddy." Sonic said as he rubs his hand on to Spike's head.

As soon their conversation is over. Spike looked at Sonic who is seemingly looking worried and sad at the same time, he got curious to what is the problem.

"Umm, Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"What do you mean buddy?"

"Well, for a few minutes you seemed to think something that bothers you."

"Ah this is nothing, its just… well, I'm just a cause of trouble in this place."

Spike then titled his head as he couldn't understand why Sonic said that, he pick up Sonic's books that where on the desk. He then placed them to where they should be.

"You don't seem to be a trouble."

Sonic then got his attention as he looked at Spike, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you may think that to yourself but you know we don't see you like that."

"What are you talking about Spike?"

"I'm saying that you aren't a trouble Sonic, you are good friend and a protector of Equestria."

Sonic looked down as he kept remembering Fleetway's escape and how much damage he caused towards the girls. He can't stop blaming it for days. While Sonic was busy trying to build himself up, Spike talked.

"Twilight was worried about you."

"What?"

"She is worried about you. She said that you never sleep normally and you always been quiet. She wants to know why but she is shy enough to ask you."

"W-Why is that?"

Sonic felt scared for some reason why Twilight is 'shy' around him.

"Well, it's just a hunch but I am noticing something from you and Twilight."

Sonic then took the word that Spike said about 'noticing something' that made him feel nervous and calm though nervous because of it.

"W-What do you notice then?"

"Well, first off, I've never seen Twilight been worried to someone that much apart from me of course. But if you're the one being injured it seems that she can't live without you."

Saying those words made Sonic looked away and blushed. He tried to hide them by using his hands as he is pretending to cough.

"Maybe she just cares for someone, I mean I can't be the only one that Twilight worries that much." Sonic replied,

"I guess so, but it is just a hunch. Who knows that Twilight has a thing for you." Spike said maid Sonic surprised, blushed, and smiled.

"Eh, better not to guess it though." Sonic dodge it.

"Alright, alright." Spike then leaves the room.

" _Well, I better help Twilight. Looks like I'm done here."_ Sonic thought as he then run off to look for Twilight.

On the run he noticed that some are the ponies are talking about Sonic. He couldn't help to feel weird as they saw him hurt his friends. Even though before they get to Canterlot, he did also been hearing some good and bad vibes around the citizens.

" _Though crowd…"_ Sonic said as he looked down.

Without knowing his direction he accidentally bumped to someone or somepony.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry I didn't mean…" Sonic was so focused around the citizens as he doesn't want to make much more bad impression.

He just a heard a giggle and once he rubs his head clearly, he found Twilight was the one he bumped into. "Sonic, it's just me."

"Twi-Twilight! Eheh… sorry about that." Sonic said as he laughed nervously.

"Also bumping into to each other like, we should stop doing that." Twilight said as she is giggling in her own.

Though after that they noticed to what they're doing, they looked away blushing in their own. Their heart started to fasten up again, but while that is happening Sonic's mood change as he remembered that he hurt the girls and Twilight most of all, got almost hurt and tired as well. Twilight then looked at Sonic slowly who is looking down. She looked worried as to see what's going on with his head.

"Sonic? Is everything alright?" Twilight asked as she got closer,

"Huh? Oh yeah.. I'm fine Twi. Let's go clear the magic Discord left."

"But Sonic, I was headin home since I'm done. And I need some rest heh." Twilight said as she laughed nervously abit.

"Oh, looks like I'm too late." Sonic looked down that made Twilight worried.

"Uhm, well you're not too late to help walk home right?" Twilight said that made Sonic's ears all perked up.

Twilight didn't mean to say those but she had a feeling to say those. She doesn't want Sonic to look sad, so she decided to make him feel better by just companying her back.

"S-Sure. Anything for a friend." Those words made Twilight smiled as it seems that Sonic regain from his sadness.

Twilight and Sonic are now heading back to her house. Though while on the road, Twilight guessed the reason for Sonic's sadness.

"You don't have to pretend it Sonic." She said made Sonic looked curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you, well, barely, but I do know one thing, and it's that you are sad about Fleetway's chaos and the way you hurt us." Twilight said that this made Sonic surprised and at the same time ashamed.

"Yeah… I'm sorry I couldn't help to think of it…" Sonic said though Twilight doesn't want the situation to get worse so she just thinks of another way.

"Whatever makes you sad, just let it go, it happened and besides, I want the Sonic that isn't all looking worried at anything."

Sonic then got thinking about what she said, 'I want the Sonic…' He started to think that he should forget about Fleetway's cause and focus what is right now.

"Yeah, you're right Twi. I guess I may messed up but thanks to you girls, Fleetway is out of story."

Twilight sighed in relief as Sonic let's go from that memory, "No problem Sonic, it's what friends do for, right?

"Yeah!" They both shared they laugh.

After a few silent moments, Twilight had a question in her mind that wanted to tell Sonic.

"Hey Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Your chaos emerald… does it supposed to follow someone around or think on its own?"

"Not really, in fact, they just need to be hold on to. Chaos emeralds aren't that sentient to act on their own."

"Is that so? Well, it just made you appeared didn't?"

Sonic then pondered, putting his fingers and think.

"Yeah, I thought you did something, because I just heard your voice calling me."

"Huh. Looks like there is more now to the chaos emeralds than we thought." Sonic nodded for her statement.

They where silent again, until Sonic remembered about something that happen about yesterday.

"Hey Twilight, what does Rainbow trying ask you?" Sonic wondered.

"Well, she wanted me for a race, since you know I got to become as fast as you when I also got that magic from your emerald." Twilight looked away embarrassed for saying 'fast as you'

"What's with the embarrassment?" Those words made Twilight startled as Sonic noticed what Twilight's acting.

" _Come on Twilight! Focus! He got me now! Oh Celestia, his face is near to mine… wait, what? No, no, no.. I better tell him though."_ Twilight slowly looked at Sonic's face and sighed, "Well, I just can't say that I am fast as you, I just got-" Twilight was cutoff as she couldn't stop staring at him, though he just smiled and chuckled for an answer.

"Oh don't be ashamed about it Twi! I'm actually happy that there is another one could reach around my speed who knows when to control themselves, oh and don't tell that to Rainbow though." Sonic's words made Twilight special and smiled for his compliment.

"T-Thank you Sonic." Twilight said.

"Hey no prob. We need to figure that out though, that new powers from the emerald." Sonic said that made Twilight look determined.

She made a pose of a ready lookin pony, "And find out what other adventure lies ahead of us!"

"Yeah that's the spirit!" Sonic said that they manage to get back to Twilight's home.

"Twilight, Sonic! You guys are back, took awhile though but I made early dinner." Spike greets the two.

"Thanks for the making Spike." Twilight said.

"No problem! Come on in." Spike said.

Before Sonic and Twilight entered, Twilight stopped and this caught Sonic's attention.

"Uhh, whats wrong Twi?" Sonic wondered.

"Hmm, hey Sonic?" She looked at him with a face of wonder.

"Yeah?"

"Think you can teach me how to control the speed you have?"

Sonic thought of what Twilight said, at first he got startled and then he shake his head.

" _Looks like Twi wants to be strong to protect her friends."_ Sonic clearly thought of that, "Of course. But why though?"

"Well, at first when I became fast, like really. I almost lost my breath from the speed. That extreme speed and everything. I wanna more about the way you used that much speed." Twilight said as there are sparkles in her eyes.

Sonic blushed by staring at her big purple eyes that sparkles. It's cute in a way, though Sonic shake it off.

"Sure. Anything for a friend." Sonic smiled and gives her a thumbs up.

"Thank you!" She smiled and thus they entered inside of the house.

* * *

 **SSS: And that's it for now. I got to make the other parts now that is related to the season 2 of the series. And of course, the more the story goes on, sooner or later a pattern will form along. A message will also soon appeared in the story. A deadly message. Anyways, that is all for me! ShootingStarShade, over and out. (,)/**


End file.
